HARD TO BELIEVE
by ikkimassu
Summary: Yunjae! GS / BAB X IS IT HAPPY ENDING? / 'Hhh… Mau bagaimana lagi… ' / "Bicara padaku! Oppa, pabbo!" / "Ahaha… Itu… Kau lucu sekali Yunho-ah… Photo-mu dengan baju wanita… " / Author sinting's present : akhir cerita HTB / Balesan Review. See You Later
1. BAB I PERKENALAN

TIDTIDTIIID… TIDTIDTIIID…  
TIDTIDTIIID… TIDTIDTIIID…

"Erghh… Berisiikkk~…", Ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

TIDTIDTIIID… TIDTIDTIIID…  
TIDTIDTIIID… TIDTIDTIIID…

"Heuuuaaaa!", Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan mata masih tertutup rapat dan dahi yang mengernyit tajam. Ia benci. Ia benci bangun pagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARD TO BELIEVE  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWITCH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: semua pemeran jelas milik Tuhan dan keluarganya masing-masing**

Tidak suka? Jangan baca ^^

**BAB I  
PERKENALAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KLIKK!

Ia mematikan jam alarm yang baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi itu lantas beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah sempoyongan dan masih dengan mata tertutup.

15 menit kemudian…

"Pagi, _Umma_…!", ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi sang _umma_ yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan _umma_-nya. Di sebuah meja makan sederhana di dalam dapur yang sederhana. Pasangan ibu dan anak ini menikmati sarapan mereka seperti biasa, damai dan tenang…

"Pagi, Yunho-ah.", jawab wanita 40 tahunan yang terlihat awet muda itu dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya. Lalu menyuguhkan sarapan sederhana yang ia siapkan pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Umma_, hari ini aku akan terlambat. Aku mengambil _double-shift_ karena Yoochun tidak akan datang ke tempat Tuan Lee.", Yunho mulai menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Eh? Memang kenapa dengan Yoochun? Apa dia sakit?", tanya Jung _umma_ pada Yunho.

"Entahlah…*nyam..nyam..* Dia tidak mengatakan alasan yang jelas padaku. *telan*", jawab Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali menyuapkan sarapannya.

"Kalian jangan terlalu memaksakan diri seperti itu. Kalian sudah tingkat akhir, kan? Kalian seharusnya berkonsentrasi belajar supaya bisa lulus ujian dengan nilai baik. Itu juga untuk kebaikan kalian di masa depan. Dan kau Yunho, ", Jung _Umma_ memberi jeda.

"Hm?", Yunho mengongakkan kepala sambil menatap penuh tanya pada _umma_-nya karena tiba-tiba berhenti bicara.

"_Umma_ ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Kau bisa berhenti dulu bekerja di tempat Tuan Lee dan konsentrasi untuk ujian. Seperti _umma_ tidak sanggup menafkahimu saja. _Umma_ belum sangat tua. Lagipula, bisnis yang _umma_ jalani sekarang sepertinya mulai mendatangkan keuntungan yang lumayan. Kau tidak harus membebani dirimu dengan hal-hal yang belum menjadi kewajibanmu.", _Umma_ Jung menjelaskan cukup panjang.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar _Umma_-nya yang begitu perhatian.  
"_Gwaenchana, Umma._ Bekerja di tempat Tuan Lee sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku malah senang bisa membantunya. Lagipula aku bekerja di sana bukan hanya karena _umma_. Setidaknya aku harus punya pegangan jika aku ingin mengajak kekasihku jalan-jalan di akhir pekan. Aku tidak mau meminta dari _Umma._ _Umma_ tahu jelas kalau anakmu ini jenius luar biasa, jadi tidak akan ada masalah sama sekali.", jelas Yunho dengan bangga.

"Eh? Kau sudah punya kekasih? Siapa? Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu _umma_?", rengek sang _umma_ sambil mengerutkan dahinya mengabaikan pernyataan mengenai aku-anak-jenius dari Yunho.

"Ehehe… Aku hanya bercanda _Umma_… ", jawab Yunho lalu membereskan peralatan makan yang digunakannya lalu menyimpannya di bak cuci piring. Ia kembali ke meja makan lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya.  
"Aku pergi _Umma_…", Yunho pamit pada _Umma_-nya, tak lupa dengan kecupan lain di pipi sang _umma_. Ya… Yunho sangat sangat sangat gemar mencium pipi sang _umma_. Ia sangat sangat sangat mencintai _umma_-nya.

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan kekasihmu dari _Umma_!", rengek Jung _umma_ setengah berteriak.

"Aiishh… Aku tadi tidak serius _Umma_.", jawab Yunho sambil saat memakai sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Lalu kapan kau membawa dan mengenalkan kekasihmu pada _Umma_? Kau hanya membawa Yoochun ke rumah. Apa kau tidak malu?", lanjut Jung _Umma_.

"Aishh… _Umma_ menyuruhku berhenti bekerja agar konsentrasi belajar tapi malah mendesakku punya seorang kekasih?", gumam Yunho pada diri sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala tanpa menjawab pertanyaan _Umma_-nya. Ia bergegas pergi ke sekolah yang jaraknya cukup jauh karena ia harus naik kereta untuk menuju kesana. Ia tidak boleh terlambat. Sebagai seorang penerima beasiswa penuh dari sekolahnya saat ini, ia harus menjaga _image_ baiknya sebagai siswa teladan.

.

.

**Jung Yunho **:

- 19 tahun

- Siswa senior di sebuah sekolah bergengsi di Korea Selatan, SMA Toho. *anggap aja ada, OK*

- Cerdas, pintar, pandai, jenius, berotak encer, *sama aja ya* calon professor masa depan.

- Tampan.

- _Well-built-body _ yang ia rawat dengan rajin olahraga.

- Bekerja paruh waktu sebagai pelayan di sebuah restoran China milik Tuan Lee bersama rekan seperjuangannya, sahabat sejak masih memakai popok, Park Yoochun.

- Teguh pendirian, berkharisma, pantang menyerah.

- Ketua klub drama di sekolahnya. Ya… Dia jago bersandiwara. *fufufu~ otak kanan dan kirinya bekerja dengan seimbang. Sempurna*

- Anak pertama dan satu-satunya.

- Tinggal bersama sang _Umma_ yang seorang _single-parent_.  
*_Appa_-nya? Hemm… Author simpan penjelasan untuk yang satu ini di kemudian hari, Oke. –dilempar bata-*

- Status: _Single_.

- Hal yang ia paling benci di dunia ini selain bangun pagi adalah **kebohongan**.

.

.

**===HARD TO BELIEVE===**

**.**

**.**

Yunho baru saja memasuki kelas. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.00, tepat waktu.

TING TONG TING TONG~ TING TONG TING TONG~

Bel berbunyi. Tanda jam pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai kurang dari 15 menit lagi. Ia sudah duduk di kursinya dan hendak mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya ketika sesuatu terjadi…

"Yo! U-Know!", seseorang muncul dari bawah mejanya, dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

"WA!", Yunho terlonjak kaget melihat makhluk yang hanya-Tuhan-yang-tahu-sejak-kapan-ia-sembunyi-di-bawah-sana.  
"Ya! Sedang apa kau di bawah situ. Keluar!", perintah Yunho pada makhluk berjidat lebar itu.

Makhluk itu pun berdiri lalu mengambil kursi terdekat tanpa menghiraukan pemilik kursi yang hendak duduk. Ia memposisikan diri duduk di samping Yunho. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada kaki meja.

"Maaf karena hari ini kau harus mengambil _double-shift_. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu disana.", jelasnya dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat.

"Ah… _Arraseo arraseo_, Yoochun-ah. Itu bukan masalah. Tenang saja.", jawab Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

.

.

**Park Yoochun** :

- 19 tahun

- Cerdas, pintar, pandai, jenius, berotak encer *sejenis dengan Yunho, hanya saja sedikit… err… 'berlebihan' dalam bersikap*

- Siswa tingkat tiga

- Sahabat Yunho sejak masih memakai popok.

- Bekerja paruh waktu di tempat Tuan Lee bersama Yunho

- Tinggal sendiri karena orang tuanya baru pindah ke Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia tidak ikut dengan alasan ingin hidup mandiri. *macam nak rantau dia*

- Anggota klub musik. Ia pandai memainkan piano.

- Status: _Single_-yang-di-pertanyakan

- Gelar: _Cassanova_-yang-tidak-perlu-di-pertanyakan

- Hobi: Membuat orang lain terkesan *khususnya para _yeoja_* dengan suara _husky-_nya..

.

.

"Benarkah?", Yoochun mengangkat wajahnya kali ini. Ia menatap Yunho lekat.

"Err… _Ne_.", jawab Yunho mulai khawatir akan sikap kawannya itu.

"Benarkah?", Yoochun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"_Ne_. Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho sambil menganggat sebelah alisnya.

"Bena-",

PAKK!

Yoochun mendapat pukulan dahsyat di kepalanya. Ia meringis sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, hendak melabrak orang yang berani memukul kepala berharganya dari belakang.

"YA!"/YAA!"", si pemukul dan objek yang dipukul berteriak bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku!", protes Yoochun.

"Kau tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi? Kenapa kau dan jidat-lebarmu masih di sini! Dan kembali kan kursiku ke tempatnya semula!", bentak si pelaku pemukulan yang merupakan seorang _yeoja_. Malu lah seorang Park Yoochun saat ini karena wibawanya ternoda akibat di pukul seorang _yeoja_.

"Aishhh… Kau tidak harus memukul kepalaku seperti itu. Dasar, nenek sihir!", ucap Yoochun pada _yeoja _ itu. O-ow… Jika tadi hanya malu maka saat ini matilah kau Park Yoochun.

"_Bwoh_?! Nenek sihir katamu…",

GLEKK

Yoochun baru menyadari kesalahan fatalnya. Wajahnya kini pucat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras.

"PARK YOOCHUUUUUUUNNNNNN!", sebuah teriakan menggelegar sampai menggetarkan kaca jendela kelas yang damai itu.

*demi keamanan dan kenyamanan bersama, mari kita lewat _scene_ ini sodara-sodara*

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Yunho, aku kembali ke kelasku dulu. Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku di tempat Tuan Lee hari ini.", ucap Yoochun pada Yunho.

"_Ne_.", jawab Yunho dengan nada iba.

Yoochun melangkah gontai menuju pintu kelas. Disaat bersamaan, Cho _Seongsae-nim_ masuk.

"Eh… Park Yoochun? Kenapa kau ada di kelas ini. Eh… Kenapa anak ini?", tanya Cho _Seongsae-nim_, tapi hanya diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Yoochun yang berjalan semakin menjauh.

Cho _Seongsae-nim_ menuju muka kelas dan segera memulai pelajarannya. Kelas pun kembali ke keadaannya yang semula. Aman, nyaman, damai dan tenang.

"Ya. Heechul-ah. Aku kira kau terlalu berlebihan pada Yoochun tadi. Kau seharusnya minta maaf padanya setelah ini, bagaimana pun secara tidak langsung kau melukai kebanggaannya sebagai seorang pria.", kata Yunho pada _yeoja_ di sebelah kiri tempat duduknya yang merupakan _yeoja_ pelaku pemukulan beberapa saat lalu dan diketahui bernama Heechul.

.

.

**Kim Heechul **(sebagai _Yeoja_) :

- 19 tahun

- Ketua Kelas

- Cantik nan rupawan, bertubuh layaknya model, rambut hitam yang berkilau saat terkena cahaya matahari

- Status: Kekasih mutlak Ketua OSIS (yang jabatannya segera berakhir)

- Hobi: Menghabiskan waktu dengan Ketua OSIS dan menindas Park Yoochun

- Aktif di klub Karate *waw… maaf membuat Heechul terkesan menyeramkan disini. It's just a fic oke :D *

.

.

"Kau! Ingin bernasib sama seperti temanmu itu Yunho-ah?", jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis nan _innocent_ , tapi Yunho tahu dengan jelas, itu adalah senyum kematian.

"_A…Ani_… Lupakan saja.", jawab Yunho gugup. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran yang sedang disampaikan Cho _Seongsae-nim_ .

Setangguh apa pun seseorang. Pasti selalu ada pengecualian. Bagi Yunho pengecualian itu adalah ketua kelasnya ini. Hal lain yang di benci Yunho di dunia ini selain bangun pagi dan kebohongan adalah, berurusan dengan Kim Heechul. _Yeoja _mengerikan yang entah kenapa bisa membuat ketua OSIS tergila-gila padanya.

.

.

Entah seperti sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melihat ke luar jendela. Tanpa ia sadari ia memandangi seseorang yang baru saja masuk gerbang sekolah. Ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran, seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh masuk lagi. Yunho bingung. Diperhatikannya siswa yang baru masuk itu memakai seragam sekolah lain. Yunho semakin bingung.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia tersesat? Tidak mungkin", tanya Yunho entah pada siapa.

Siswa itu terlihat kebingungan. Ia mungkin sedang mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai. Kelihatannya penjaga sekolah tidak berada disana seperti biasanya.

Dari tempat duduknya yang bersampingan dengan jendela dan kelasnya yang ada di lantai dua, Yunho bisa melihat dengan jelas siswa yang kini hanya berdiri diluar sana. Yang Yunho tangkap hanya siswa itu kemungkinan adalah siswa baru yang kesiangan.

"Ck. Tidak disiplin.", Yunho mengomentari.

Siswa itu masih dengan setia berdiri disana sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa dia malah berdiam diri disitu seperti orang bodoh?", Yunho kesal sendiri. Tapi ia tetap saja memperhatikan siswa itu.

Seperti sebuah pertemuan takdir. Siswa itu menoleh kearah Yunho. Ia diam dan menatap lurus kearah jendela dimana Yunho ada dibaliknya.

Yunho yang kaget tiba-tiba dipandang dari olehnya seperti itu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke muka kelas. Tapi karena penasaran, ia kembali melirik siswa di luar sana. Ia masih memandang kearah Yunho.

Mereka. Yunho dan siswa asing di luar sana itu hanya saling berpandangan selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya siswa itu tersenyum, entah pada Yunho atau siapa, yang jelas, pandangannya masih tak lepas dari tempat Yunho berada. Tanpa Yunho sadari, ia membalas senyuman siswa asing itu.

"Cantik…", gumam Yunho.

Ya, siswa itu seorang _yeoja_ dengan rambut yang agak kecoklatan, memakai seragam sekolah lain, membawa secarik kertas di tangan kanannya, dan sedang menatap Yunho sambil tersenyum.

_Yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba membungkuk pada Yunho lalu pergi.

"Siapa dia?", pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya dari Yunho hari ini.

_====Skip-time====_

Waktu istirahat makan siang.

"Aku lapar~", keluh seseorang.

"…", tidak peduli

"Aku laparrr~", keluh orang yang sama.

"… Ck.", mulai terganggu.

"A.k.u…L.a.p.a.r.r.r.r…!", orang ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Ini…", memberi beberapa lembar uang. "Pergi sana…!"

"Temani aku makan…", kata orang yang mengeluh tadi dengan wajah memelas.

"…", kembali tidak peduli.

"Aku lapar.", orang ini -_-"

"Ya! Kalau kau lapar, makan, jangan hanya mengeluh lapar, lapar, dan lapar. Aku sudah memberimu uang, pergilah ke kantin dan beli sesuatu yang bisa bertahan di perut karetmu itu. Kau sudah memakan bekal makan siangmu sendiri juga bekal makan siangku dan kau masih mengeluh lapar! Apa yang salah dengan tubuhmu itu, Shim Changmin!", ucapnya kesal. Ia berdiri mengambil kembali uang di atas meja yang ia keluarkan tadi lalu beranjak keluar kelas sambil menyeret orang kelaparan bernama Shim Changmin itu menuju tempat yang bisa membuatnya diam. Kantin.

.

.

**Shim Changmin** :

- _Food Monster_

- 18 tahun

- Siswa tingkat dua

- Tinggi badan diatas rata-rata

- Anggota klub memasak. Ia di percaya sebagai juru uji masakan *astaga~ -facepalm-*

- Hobi: Mencoba masakan baru

- Status: _In-an-open-relationship_

.

.

"Kau menyeretku kemana, Kibumie?", ucap Changmin yang pasrah diseret di sepanjang lorong kelas menuju kantin. *kebayang ga sih? Ahh… Changmin-_oppa_ imut sekalii /*

"Aku mengantarmu ke tempat di mana kau akan diam dan tidak menggangguku saat membaca buku.", ucap seorang _yeoja_ manis berkacamata sambil memukul pelan kepala Changmin dengan buku yang digenggamnya.

.

.

**Kim Kibum** (sebagai _yeoja_) :

- 18 tahun

- Sekelas dengan Changmin sejak masih taman kanak-kanak. Ia merasa dirinya terkena kutukan karena hal tersebut.

- Ketua klub jurnalis

- Pengasuh abadi Shim Changmin

- Status: _Single_

- Hobi: Membaca buku *oo yeah*

.

.

Dua sejoli ini pun sampai di kantin yang cukup penuh saat itu.

"Kau! Pegang ini.", Kibum menyerahkan bukunya pada Changmin.  
"Tunggu di sini. Jangan bergerak sampai aku kembali. Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan. Mengerti?"

"_Roger_!", jawab Changmin semangat.

Ya… ya… sebenarnya Kibum malas mengambil makanan, tapi akan lebih malas lagi kalau Changmin yang mengambil makanan, karena ia akan mengambil semua makanan yang ada nantinya. Ckckck.

Kibum pun mulai memilih-milih makanan. Ia sangat serius memilihkan makanan untuk Changmin, karena Changmin tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang ia makan, asalkan itu enak menurutnya maka ia akan memakannya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan kandungan gizi ataupun efek samping dari makanan yang dimakannya.

"Apa ya…? Hemm… Roti saja. Eh, tapi ini tidak akan membuat monster itu kenyang. Hm… Baiklah, 4 roti saja.", Kibum memutuskan.

"Kibumie?", tanya seseorang dari belakang Kibum. Kibum menoleh ingin tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Siwon-_oppa_…?", Kibum sedikit kaget melihat *ehem*_namja _ yang pernah ia sukai tiba-tiba menyapanya.

.

.

**Choi Siwon** :

- 19 tahun

- Ketua OSIS (yang masa jabatannya segera berakhir)

- Siswa tingkat tiga

- Berkharisma, memiliki senyuman mematikan yang menawan

- Cerdas, pintar, pandai, jenius, berotak encer *serupa Yunho dan Yoochun*

- Gagah, badan atletis, menjadi unggulan di segala bidang olahraga

- Status: _Engaged with_ Kim Heechul

- Hobi: Menggoda Heechul sampai menangis

.

.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu ke kantin seperti ini. Kau mengambil banyak roti, aku tidak tahu kau punya selera makan yang luar biasa.", kata Siwon dengan maksud bercanda.

"Eh? _Aniyo_, ini untuk Changmin. Dia lapar. Kau tahu kan Changmin. Dia…"

"Dia monster, kan?", sela Siwon.

"Yaa… Kau benar. Ehehehe…", Kibum mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus segera menyerahkan roti-roti itu padanya.", kata Siwon kemudian.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Kalau begitu, aku kesana dulu, _Oppa_.", Kata Kibum sambil menunjuk ke tempat Changmin menunggunya.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti.", Siwon pun pergi ke meja dimana Heechul menunggunya.

Kibum menghampiri Changmin yang menunggu Kibum dengan manis. *auu, _oppa~_*

"Kibumie, kenapa wajahmu, kau terkena radiasi matahari berlebih?", kata Changmin sambil membuka bungkusan roti-roti yang ia cintai.

"_Ani_. Aku tidak apa-apa.", jawab Kibum tidak emosi. Biasanya ia akan langsung marah-marah jika Changmin sudah mulai mengomentari dirinya.

"Oh… *nyam*", Changmin mengambil gigitan pertama pada roti kesayangannya. Roti kesayangan karena Kibum yang mengambilkannya. ~~~

**===HARD TO BELIEVE===**

Kibum masih mencoba mengembalikan warna kulit wajahnya yang menurut Changmin terkena radiasi matahari berlebih. Sementara Changmin mulai membuka bungkusan rotinya yang ketiga.

"Permisi… Boleh kah aku bergabung disini?", tanya seseorang tiba-tiba pada Kibum dan Changmin. Dilihat dari keadaan kantin saat itu, hanya tempat duduk Kibum dan Changmin yang masih memungkinkan menampung siswa lain.

"Eh…? Tentu saja. Duduklah.", jawab Kibum dengan sopan, tidak lupa memberi senyum ramah.

"Kau… *nyam nyam* Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini, *nyam nyam* kau siswa baru?", tanya Changmin.

"Ya! Telan dulu makananmu baru bertanya. Kau tidak sopan!", marah Kibum pada Changmin.

"Hahaha… Kalian sangat lucu.", siswa itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanggannya, terkesan manis.  
"Eh. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu.", ucapnya merasa suasana menjadi canggung dan Kibum yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan, selera humornya memang sedikit buruk.", kata Changmin setelah menelan rotinya.

"YA!", Kibum hendak melemparkan roti terakhir Changmin tapi dihentikan oleh siswa baru itu.

"Jangan! Sayang kalau dibuang. _Umma_-ku bilang tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan."

"Ah. Aku kesal pada monster ini. Dia selalu membuatku marah.", jawab Kibum menenangkan diri.  
"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau siswa baru?", lanjut Kibum.

"_Ne_! Namaku Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong** (sebagai _Yeoja_) :

- 18 tahun

- Siswa pindahan (tingkat dua)

- Wajah cantik dan mata yang indah *herrrr… Jaemma is number one!*

- Pintar bergaul

- Hobi: Memasak

- Status dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut dirinya masih dalam penyelidikan author

.

.

"Kim Kibum _imnida._", balas Kibum, "dan monster ini, Shim Changmin."

"Monster?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Ne, dia _food monster_, dia akan memakan apa saja makanan yang ada dihadapannya.", bisik seseorang tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong.

"WAA!", Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. "_Nu..Nuguseyo_?", tanya Jaejoong pada orang yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Kini mereka duduk dengan posisi: Changmin dan Kibum yang duduk bersebelahan dan Jaejoong serta orang aneh satu lagi duduk bersebelahan di seberang meja.

"Lumba-lumba", gumam Changmin.

"_Ne_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"*ehem ehem* Kim Junsu _imnida_. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kim Jaejoong-_shii_", jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum. Bisa terlihat kilauan-kilauan yang terpancar di sekitar Junsu saat itu.

.

.

**Kim Junsu** (sebagai _yeoja_) :

- 18 tahun

- Wajah imut dengan suara khas lumba-lumba

- Siswa tingkat dua

- Hobi: Menyannyi dan muncul dari tempat tak terduga

- Status: _Single_ tapi sedang menyukai seseorang *siapa ya?*

- Anggota klub drama. Sedang mengincar peran utama untuk drama musikal sekolah yang akan datang

.

.

Dan… Semua mengalir seperti air. Jaejoong mulai akrab dengan Junsu, mereka mengobrol dengan antusias. Kibum melanjutkan membaca bukunya. Changmin mulai mengantuk setelah menghabiskan roti terakhirnya.

Di seberang ruang kantin itu. Heechul dan Siwon masih asyik menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Yoochun? Tidak jelas keberadaannya siang itu. Sementara Yunho, tidak biasanya ia berkeliling sekolah saat itu. Mencari seseorang? *siapa ya?*

===To Be Continued===

Astaga apa ini pemirsa?  
Mana konfliknya? Gimana inti ceritanya?  
Ya.. ini baru bab perkenalan, tapi udah abis 10 halaman. Ckck  
Ini FF kedua setelah mengabaikan yang pertama. Jadi, harap maklum.  
Para uke jadi _yeoja_ ya… Author bukan tidak menghargai integritas mereka sebagai _namja_, tapi, author sinting ini belum banyak pengalaman soal yaoi/shonen-ai/boys-love dan semacamnya.  
*bow*


	2. BAB II PERTEMUAN DAN TISSUE TOILET

===di pagi yang sama===

"Nona… Nona… Ini sudah siang, Anda harus segera bangun, Nona."

"Aaa… Aku masih mengantuk~", gumam si Nona di balik selimutnya.

"Tapi, Nona akan terlambat ke sekolah kalau seperti ini…", bujuknya.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah~", rengek si Nona.

"Tapi ini sekolah baru No-"

"AH! Astaga, astaga, astaga, astaga!", ia bangun dengan tergesa-gesa.  
"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat! Bagaimana ini…?! _Appa_ akan marah kalau tahu!", lanjutnya sambil berlarian menuju kamar mandi.  
"Jun _Ahjumma_! Dimana seragamku?", teriak si Nona dari dalam kamar mandi.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan, keluarganya dan kalian, para fans.  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB II  
PERTEMUAN DAN TISSUE TOILET****  
**

"Di sini, Nona.", jawab wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Jun _Ahjumma_ itu.

"Mana mana?", si Nona kembali berlari dari kamar mandi.

"Nona, jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu. Tidak baik.", nasihat Jun _Ahjumma_.

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat. Seharusnya kau membangunkanku lebih pagi lagi~", rengek si Nona.

"Sudah berulang kali saya bangunkan, tapi Nona tidak bergerak sama sekali.", bela Jun _Ahjumma_ sambil menahan senyumnya.

"Aishh. Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Mana tas sekolahku?", tanya si Nona setelah selesai memakai seragamnya.

"Ini, Nona.", Jun _Ahjumma_ menyerahkan tas sekolah yang dimaksud.

"Ah. Aku pergi kalau begitu.", si Nona hendak melesat keluar kamar sebelum…

"Nona tunggu!", teriak Jun _Ahjumma_ menghentikan si Nona.

"Apa lagi~? Aku sudah terlambat _Ahjumma_…", rengeknya lagi.

"Di situ…", Jun _Ahjumma_ menunjuk sudut kanan bibir si Nona, "…ada busa pasta gigi yang tersisa.", lanjutnya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Dimana? Disini…?", tanyanya sambil menjilat sudut kanan bibirnya.

"Sudah hilang.", lanjut Jun _Ahjumma_ sambil tersenyum melihat kebiasaan Nona-nya yang tidak berubah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, _ne_! Sampai jumpa~", teriak si Nona semangat sambil melesat keluar kamar.

BRAKK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

"Sampai nanti…", balas Jun _Ahjumma_.  
"Hah… Sekarang harus membereskan dulu ini…", lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur _king-size_ di kamar mewah itu. Ia membereskan tempat tidur yang ditinggal secara semena-mena oleh si empunya. Ia merapikan selimut dan menyusun bantal-bantal di atas tempat tidur.

Ia menghela napas puas setelah merapikannya, ia lalu melirik kearah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur itu. Di sana terpajang beberapa photo si Nona yang berpose sendiri maupun bersama orang dekatnya. Ia mengambil salah satu photo itu dan tersenyum memandanginya.

"Nyonya… Hari ini Nona pergi ke sekolah baru lagi. Nyonya lihat tadi? Nona tidak pernah berubah. Dia selalu benci bangun pagi. Hh…", Jun _Ahjumma_ menghela napas.  
"Seandainya Nyonya masih disini. Nona pasti sangat senang. Dia mungkin akan benar-benar tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, sama seperti saat taman kanak-kanak dulu…", Jun _Ahjumma_ tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

_===Flashback===_

"Aku tidak mau sekolaaaahhh… Hueeee~", tangis seorang gadis kecil di pangkuan ibunya yang sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Eeh?! Kenapa anak manis _umma _ini tidak mau sekolah hem? Apa di sana ada teman yang menjahatimu, Sayang?", tanya sang _umma_ sambil merapikan poni gadis kecilnya.

"_Aniyo…_ Joongie ingin main sama _Umma…_ Hari ini Joongie tidak usah pergi ke sekolah, _ne Umma_?", rengeknya sambil memandang sang _Umma_ dengan tatapan memelas.

"Aigoo~ Lihat putri kecil _umma _ini… Sangat jelek kalau dia menangis. Jangan menangis lagi _ne_? Joongie ingin bermain dan menemani _Umma_ hari ini hem?", tanyanya.

"Hm.. Hm..", gadis kecil yang dipanggil Joongie itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Baiklahh~. _Umma_ juga ingin bermain dengan Joongie hari ini. Tapi Joongie harus berjanji, setelah hari ini Joongie tidak boleh bilang tidak mau sekolah lani _ne_? Atau _umma_ akan marah pada Joongie, _arraseo_?", kata _umma_ dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"YAY!", teriak gadis kecil itu mengangkat kedua tangannya senang sambil tersenyum pada sang _umma_.

-**Tentang Kim Jaejoong: Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih kecil**-

_===End of Flashback===_

.

.

"Tuan Shin, berhenti disini!", perintah seorang gadis pada pengemudi di dalam mobil hitam mewah yang ia tumpangi.

"Eh? Tapi Nona, sekolah anda masih 400 meter lagi dari sini.", pengemudi yang di panggil Tuan Shin itu hendak menjalankan kembali mobilnya.

"Stop stop ku bilang stop!", perintah gadis itu.  
"Mulai hari ini aku akan berjalan kaki dari sini. Dan jangan mengikutiku. Kau bisa langsung pulang saja. Nanti pulang sekolah, kau tunggu saja di tikungan tadi. Jangan menunggu di dekat sekolah. _Arraseo_?", kata si gadis itu lalu membuka pintu hendak keluar.

"Tapi, Tuan Besar berpesan ka-"

"A.. A..", sela si gadis, "Aku akan baik-baik saja kali ini, jangan khawatir _ne_? Sudah ya, aku sudah sangat kesiangan. Sampai jumpa Tuan Shin…", gadis itu pun berlari menuju gerbang sekolah barunya.

"Semoga kau lebih beruntung di sekolah yang baru ini Nona…", gumam pria 30 tahunan itu lalu memutar balik mobil mewah yang dibawanya menjauh.

.

.

"Tidak ada orang? Kemana penjaga sekolahnya. Kenapa sepi sekali~", gadis itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia disana. Sekolah terasa sepi karena para penghuninya sudah berada di kelas masing-masing,

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Ke sana atau ke sana? Ruang kepala sekolahnya dimana?", tanya gadis itu pada diri sendiri. Ia pun berakhir dengan hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang gatal karena kebingungan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. *jaemma~ jaemma~ ckck*

Masih dengan kebingungannya, gadis itu tiba-tiba melihat kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang disekitarnya. Kupu-kupu kecil yang cantik. Kupu-kupu itu terbang ke atas dan pandangan gadis itu terus mengikuti arah kemana kupu-kupu itu terbang hingga akhirnya kupu-kupu itu menghilang di kejauhan.

"Dadah kupu-kupu… Terima kasih telah menyambut Joongie di sini. Kau sangat baik. Terima kasih sekali lagi…", ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah kupu-kupu tadi terbang.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang yang sedang melakukan pemantauan ke setiap kelas untuk memantau keberlangsungan proses belajar dan mengajar saat itu menyadari sosok yang sangat ia kenal tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Ia tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati sosok itu.

"Kim Jaejoong!", teriak orang itu sehingga mengalihkan perhatian gadis yang dipanggil Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Paman Hyun!", Jaejoong sangat bersemangat lalu menghampiri orang itu lalu pergi bersama menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah…

"Sepertinya murid baru kesayanganku ini sangat sangat sangat terlambat datang ke sekolah hem?", kata pria usia pertengahan 35 yang di sapa Paman Hyun itu ketika mereka sudah sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

"_Mianhae_… Joongie kesiangan tadi, ehehehe…", jawab Jaejoong sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, malu.

"_Jja…_ Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menghukum keponakan yang paling ku sayangi ini kira-kira? Hmm…", kata Paman Hyun sambil memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, tanda sedang berpikir.

"EEH?!", kata Jaejoong setengah berteriak. Wajahnya pucat seketika.

-**Tentang Kim Jaejoong: Paman Hyun yang juga kepala sekolah SMA Toho adalah adik dari **_**umma-**_**nya** -

"Aku bercanda… Hahaha…", lanjut Paman Hyun saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang pucat.

"Pheww~ Ku kira aku akan benar-benar di hukum, ehehehe…", Jaejoong lega.

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan terlambat. Jadi aku sengaja berkeliling kelas hari ini sekalian menjemputmu. Dan, _bingo_! Kau benar-benar kesiangan. Ckck. Kau tidak malu? Kau sudah SMA, bukan anak kecil lagi. ", kata Paman Hyun saat mereka sudah duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Tapi bukankah bagi Paman dan _Umma_, Joongie akan selalu jadi gadis kecil kalian?", jawab Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya, lucu.

"Aishh… Kau ini selalu bisa membalikkan ucapanku…", Paman Hyun berkata sambil mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tidak terasa mereka mengobrol sampai lupa waktu. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan hampir waktunya makan siang.

"Astaga… Lihat sekarang. Pantas saja perutku terasa lapar. _Kajja_ Joongie kita makan siang bersama tapi sebelumnya kau harus mengganti seragammu, aku sudah menyiapkannya. Ini.", kata Paman Hyun sambil menyerahkan seragam baru untuk Jaejooong. Karena seragam SMA Toho memang berbeda dari seragam yang dipakai Jaejoong sekarang.

Jaejoong pun menerimanya dan bergegas ke toilet lalu berganti seragam. Rok abu gelap dengan motif kotak-kotak, kemeja putih dan sweater tanpa lengan warna merah hati. *entah di drama/anime apa, author tiba-tiba kepikiran kaya gitu seragamnya, hehe*

"Aku sudah selesai Paman~", kata Jaejoong saat membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sshh… Sebentar ya!", Paman Hyun berbisik sambil menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya.  
"_Ne_… *diam* Aaah, begitu kah? *diam* Baiklah… Tentu saja… Ahahahaa. Kita bertemu saat makan siang kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Nona Ha".

KLIK

Paman Hyun memutus hubungan teleponnya.

"Joongie… _Mianhae_, paman tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang hari ini. Tapi paman janji lain hari akan menemanimu, tidak apa-apa kan?".

"_Gwaenchana_… Lagipula Joongie belum berkeliling sekolah ini. Bahkan Joongie belum tahu masuk kelas mana…", jelas Joongie.

"Aahh! Kau benar. Kau seharusnya langsung masuk kelas tadi. Ah, aku benar-benar ceroboh. Kau bisa menghubungi petugas tata usaha terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan kelasmu. Tapi, sebaiknya aku antar kau saja kesana. Ayo!"

Mereka pun lekas keluar.

.

.

"Baiklah… Loker 303 itu… di… sini!", gumam Jaejoong di lorong penyimpanan loker. Ia menyimpan seragam lamanya disana.  
"Sekarang makaaan~", teriak Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.  
"Kantin..! Kantin..! Aku datang~", teriaknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**===HARD TO BELIEVE===**

Kelas XI-2 seusai pelajaran.

Para siswa membereskan barang-barangnya hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing. *iye lah ye*

"Jadi bagaimana sekolah ini menurutmu Joongie?", tanya gadis dengan kilauan disekitarnya pada teman baru yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Entahlah, Junsu-ie… Ini baru hari pertamaku, tapi di sini orang-orangnya menyenangkan!", jawab Jaejoong pada Junsu sambil menepuk kedua tangannya tanda senang. Ya, sejak mengetahui mereka satu kelas, mereka langsung akrab satu sama lain.

"Ah, begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu. *Eu kyang kyang~* Lalu, kau akan masuk klub apa, Joongie?", tanya Junsu kemudian.

"Eh? Klub?", Jaejoong bertanya balik.

"_Ne_, klub. Setiap siswa disini wajib mengikuti salah satu klub yang ada. Kecuali para pengurus OSIS. Itu akan berpengaruh pada nilai akhir sekolah nanti.", jelas Junsu.

"Benarkah? Hm… Klub ya? Entahlah, kau ikut klub apa, Junsu-ie?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Klub drama! Di festival sekolah nanti kami akan mengadakan drama musikal. Ah… aku sudah tidak sabar. Aku mengincar peran utama disana. *Eu Kyang kyang* ", jawab Junsu bersemangat.

"Benarkah? Ah… pasti menyenangkan, kau pasti sangat keren Junsu-ie~", puji Jaejoong, Junsu tersenyum malu.  
"Lalu Kibumie?", tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah! Dia itu ketua klub jurnalis. Semua perputaran berita di sekolah ini ada dibawah pengawasannya.", kata Junsu dengan serius.

"Waw… Keren! Lalu Changmin?"

"Dia ikut klub memasak…", jawab Junsu datar.

"Memasak?!", tanya Jaejoong bersemangat.

"_Ne_. Tapi di sana dia hanya jadi _food-tester_. Kau tahu… Ah~ nafsu makannya tidak pernah hilang. Aku heran kenapa orang-orang di klub memasak bisa bertahan dengan keberadaannya. Apa mereka tidak takut _food-monster_ itu akan menghabiskan persediaan bahan makanan mereka.", jelas Junsu sambil geleng-geleng.

"Aku ikut klub memasak!", kata Jaejoong sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Matanya berkilat-kilat memandang Junsu dihadapannya.

"Hm? Baiklah. Padahal aku berharap kau ikut klub drama bersamaku, Jaejoongie~. Karena kau sangat lucu~", kata Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Haa… Haakit~", rengek Jaejoong.

Tak lama, mereka pun lantas meninggalkan ruang kelas.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok Junsu-ie.", Jaejoong melambaikan tangan kearah Junsu yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Junsu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sekarang menelepon Tuan Shin!", Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya.  
"Euh~… Aku harus ke toilet…", kata Jaejoong setelah menutup ponselnya. Ia pun bergegas menuju toilet karena tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

-**Tentang Kim Jaejoong: Suka nahan pipis**- *ehh.. ga baik loh itu _umma_…*

.

.

BRSSHHHHHH… *anggap aja suara toilet yang di siram, OK*

Sekolah sudah sepi karena para penghuninya sebagian besar sudah pulang.

"Hahh… Leganya~ Sekarang cuci tangan!", Jaejoong berjalan ke wastafel terdekat lalu menarik tissue yang di simpan di dinding di dekat sana. Ia merapikan baju dan rambutnya lalu bergegas keluar dari toilet.

Tidak jauh dari toilet, seorang siswa sedang berdiri di tengah lorong sambil sibuk dengan ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang mengetik pesan.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya pun langsung tahu kalau itu adalah siswa senior. *tahu dari mana? entah lah, _feeling_ kali ya*. Sebagai junior yang baik, Jaejoong pun menyapa si senior ketika mereka berpapasan. Senior itu tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong, saking sibuknya ia mengetik pesan.

"_Annyeong, Sunbae-nim_…", sapa Jaejoong lalu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ah?! _Ne_. _Annyeong_.", jawab si senior tidak terlalu peduli. Ia melirik Jaejoong sekilas lalu kembali ke ponselnya.

'Tunggu dulu! Anak ini… Bukankah…', kata si senior dalam hati. Ia pun menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Hey! Kau!", teriaknya membuat Jaejoong berhenti.

"_Ne_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

DEG

'Ah! Benar! Dia anak yang tadi. Dia benar-benar cantik…', pikiran si senior. *yah ketahuan deh sapa nih senior. Wkwkwk #dilempar-bata*

"Itu…", si senior menunjuk ke tas yang disampirkan Jaejoong di lengan kirinya.

"_Ne_?", tanya Jaejoong semakin bingung. Kini ia membalikkan badannya ke arah si senior.

"Apa kau… berniat membawa tissue toilet itu pulang?", tanya si senior dengan ekspresi _innocent_.

-**Tentang Kim Jaejoong: Ceroboh**-

"Tissue toilet?", Jaejoong pun menyadari bahwa ada helaian tissue toilet yang cukup panjang yang terselip di antara tasnya dan ia sangat sangat sangat malu karenanya.  
"OMO! Kenapa bisa terselip begini…", gumamnya pelan tapi dapat terdengar oleh si senior. Ia pun segera menarik tissue itu lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah terdekat. Astaga… wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus saat itu.  
"Euh… Te-terima kasih sudah memberi tahu, _Sunbae-nim_…", kata Jaejoong pada si senior yang tengah senyum-senyum.

"Lain kali lebih hati-hati…", kata si senior dengan senyum menawan.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Sedang apa disana? Cepat. Ketua klub lainnya sudah menunggu.", teriak seorang murid dari ujung lorong.

"_Arra… arra…_ aku kesana!", balas si senior bernama Yunho itu.  
"Aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa lagi, _ne_?", ia berkata pada Jaejoong kemudian berlalu tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Jung Yunho…", gumam Jaejoong saat Yunho sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Wajahnya sudah tidak seperti kepiting rebus sekarang, tapi ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar ia pun senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Aishh~… Ini memalukan. Kenapa tissue bodoh itu bisa terselip di tasku…", kata Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal kemudian bergegas pulang.

Di ujung lorong sana, Yunho terus memperhatikan Jaejoong tanpa disadari oleh Jaejoong sendiri.

"Kau… benar-benar…", gumam Yunho sambil senyum-senyum. *benar-benar apa _appa,_ hem?*

.

.

===Too be Continued===

.

.

Hah? Apaan nih o_O"  
Jadi tadi itu kupu-kupu? #loncat-ke-kolam  
Maaf jika mengecewakan pemirsa *bow bow*  
Seenggaknya Yunppa sama Jaemma udah ketemu ya~. Tapi Yunppa belum tahu nama Jaemma disini, wkwk. Dipotong buat bab depan ya hahhaaa #direbus-pemirsa  
Author ga akan bikin cerita yang berat-berat ah. Cukup tentang kehidupan sekolah Yunjae dan kawan-kawan. Kecuali ada ide yang tiba-tiba bilang 'hallo-aku-datang-membawa-inspirasi-untuk-anda', maka cerita bisa aja berkembang. ^^

===Balesan Review===

**redKrystal**: yo yo yo~ yo Yunjae. Ahaha. Changmin suka Kibum? Eu~ tar ada jawabannya di bab-bab yg akan datang. Wkwk.

**AntChae6855:** Yoosu mirip? Ahaha. Mungkin udah takdir mereka. Junsu sukanya sama Yoochun? Bener nih~? Ah.. kita ga pernah tau permainan takdir *ce ilee*

**aku suka ff: **udah lanjut chingu~ baca lagi yaa~ *maksa*

**yunho boo a.k.a sofiiaaa:** monggo dilirik ini lanjutannya chingu~

**meirah.1111:** masuk kategori waras ya? Phew~ syukurlah. Wkwk. Iya nih seERTE dibawa-bawa, niatnya sih mau bawa sekelurahan *loh?!*. Bingung pemeran utama ya? Kalo sekarang gimana? Kalo masih bingung, author kasih bocoran, inisialnya y sama j. wkwk

**Nara-chan:** _annyeong_ Nara-chan~. Disini pun konfliknya belom muncul Nara-chan *tepokjidat*, bab depan deh mulai ke pokok permasalahan. Haha *semoga*

**Aichan:** udah nih udah lanjut chingu~. Yunppa uda ga usah nyari Jaemma. Kan Jaemma selalu ada di hati Yunppa *eaeaea*

**dindaR:** bikin pacaran ga ya? Bikin ga ya? Bagusnya di bikin pacaran apa ngga ya? *author dilempar ke jurang*

**irengiovanny: **ahaha… senangnya author membuatmu bingung #dibakar. Kibum ma Heechul rebutan Siwon? Seru tuh kayanya. Jyahaha… Lucu ih Jaemma sama Yunppa disebut mami papi (o^^)o awawaw~

**Lee Shurri:** author pun berharap hal yang sama sepertimu, Nak. *loh?!*

===Pesan terakhir===

Pada bingung _pairing_ ya rata-rata. Author juga bingung sebenernya. Sampe sekarang yang udah pasti _pairing-_nya cuma Yunjae aja wkwk… Enaknya siapa sama siapa ya? *mikir dalem gua*

**Note:**Bab III akan rilis sore ini sebelum author pulang kantor. Wkwk


	3. BAB III KUIS, KUE, DAN KEKESALAN

Seminggu kemudian.

"Hari ini akan kubagikan nilai kuis kalian minggu lalu. Jujur, aku merasa sedikit kecewa dengan hasilnya. Tapi, tidak apa-apa, aku maklumi karena kalian baru berlibur panjang. Dan karena ini hanya kuis, berapa pun nilai yang kalian dapat tidak akan masuk kedalam penilaian akhir. Aku harap kalian belajar lebih giat lagi.", ucap Han _Seongsae-nim_, guru matematika pada para siswa kelas XI-2. Ia lalu mengabsen sambil menyerahkan nilai kuis pada siswanya.

"Kim Junsu…", panggil Han _Seongsae-nim_.

"_Ne_.", Junsu menghampiri lalu mengambil kertas jawabannya.

"Kim Jaejoong…", lanjut Han _Seongsae-nim_.

"_N-Ne._", jawab Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Ia sudah punya prediksi tentang hasil yang sudah ia peroleh.

"Belajar yang lebih giat, _ne_?", nasehat Han _Seongsae-nim_. Dari semua nama siswa yang dipanggil, baru Kim Jaejoong yang dinasehati Han _Seongsae-nim_. *kira-kira _umma_ dapet berapa yah?*

Jaejoong kembali ke kursinya tanpa melihat nilai di kertas yang ia pegang. Saat duduk, Junsu menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Ya, Jaejoongie! Nilaimu berapa, eoh?", tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Hiks…", mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?", tanya Junsu berubah khawatir. Kelas masih sibuk karena siswa yang berlalu lalang ke muka kelas mengambil kertas jawaban masing-masing.

"Ba-bagaimana ini. _Appa_ pasti marah padaku…", jawab Jaejoong terbata sambil terisak lalu memperlihatkan kertas jawabannya pada Junsu.

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan, keluarganya dan kalian, para fans.  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB III  
KUIS, KUE, DAN KEKESALAN**

.

.

Hari Sabtu.

Khusus di hari itu, SMA Toho memiliki kebijakan untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Namun, digantikan dengan kegiatan klub seharian penuh. Tidak ada siswa yang tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub. Selain karena kewajiban, para siswa rata-rata merasa senang dengan kegiatan klub di SMA Toho.

DING! *anggap bunyi oven, OK*

"AH! Sudah matang…", teriak Jaejoong senang bergegas membuka oven. Hari pertama mengikuti kegiatan klub memasak dan langsung praktek, apalagi yang bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong setelah insiden nilai matematikanya yang mengenaskan. *_umma_ dapet berapa emang? Ada yang tahu kira-kira? Haha #dilempar-panci*

"Waa… sepertinya enak!", kata guru pembimbing klub memasak dan beberapa anggota klub lainnya.

"Kalian mau mencicipi?", Jaejoong menawarkan. Mereka pun mengambil satu-satu kue yang baru matang itu lalu memakannya.  
"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?", tanya Jaejoong antusias.

"Heum!"/" Enak Jaejoongie!"/" Kau memang berbakat!", ucap mereka bersamaan memuji kue Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…", jawab Jaejoong tersipu.  
"Ah! _Seongsae-nim_, bolehkah aku membagikan kue ini pada teman-temanku di klub lain? Aku ingin mereka juga mencicipinya. Bolehkah bolehkah?", tanya Jaejoong pada guru pembimbing dengan _puppy-eyes _yang tidak pernah bisa ditolak siapa pun.

"_Ne_! Tentu saja. Cepatlah! Sebelum Changmin melihatnya, atau dia akan menghabiskan semua kuemu."

"Eh? Tapi aku sudah membuat yang khusus untuk Changmin. Aku sengaja membuat dua loyang kue tambahan. Ehehehe~", kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum bangga memperlihatkan dua kue yang masih terlihat mengeluarkan uap.

Hari itu Changmin tidak hadir di kelas memasak. Karena di sana dia hanya menjadi _food-tester_, dia hanya datang saat praktek memasak dan kali ini dia tidak tahu kalau di sana sedang praktek membuat kue.

Setelah memotong dan memasukkan kue-kue buatannya dalam kotak makan, Jaejoong pun bergegas mencari Changmin ke kantin.

"Dimana Changminnie? Kalau dia tidak ada di kantin, pasti dia sedang bersama Kibumie. Berarti aku harus ke markas klub jurnalis… Hemm… Ah! Aku juga harus menemui Junsu-ie di aula, dia pasti sedang berlatih drama di sana.", Jaejoong mengambil kesimpulan.

.

.

Di tempat klub jurnalis. Ruangan yang sangat tertata rapi, tiga set komputer lengkap dengan _printer, scanner , _dan mesin _photo-copy_. Buku-buku di dalam rak dan ada _whiteboard_ yang dipenuhi kertas dan tulisan, sepertinya itu agenda kegiatan klub jurnalis. Ruangan itu sekilas seperti kantor pemerintahan.

"Permisi~", Jaejoong mendorong pintu dengan bahunya, tangannya penuh memegang kotak makan berisi kue. Ruangan itu tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa siswa, dan salah satunya adalah yang Jaejoong cari-cari dari tadi.

"Jaejoongie! Sedang apa disini? Tidak biasanya, masuklah!", sapa Kibum dari dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu Jaejoongie? Sepertinya itu untukku, _ne_?", tanya Changmin sambil menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mengambil satu kotak makan dari tiga kotak yang di bawa Jaejoong.

"Changminie punya insting yang kuat soal makanan!", Jaejoong terpukau dengan aksi Changmin. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Jaejoong.*perasaan biasa aj deh _umma_ #dilempar-piso*

"Dia tidak di sebut _food-monster_ tanpa alasan…", kata seseorang dari belakang Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan ia ada disana dan membuat Jaejoong merinding.

"Oo? Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_. Jarang sekali kau datang kemari… Ada apa?", kali ini Kibum lebih dahulu sadar dari kekagetan massal itu.

"Aish~ Aku memang menjadi objek yang ditunggu dimana-mana.", kata Yoochun sambil merapikan poni yang menutupi jidat lebarnya.  
"Aku hanya ingin memastikan para juniorku ini melaksanakan kegiatan klubnya dengan baik dan benar…", lanjut Yoochun dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

"_Geurae yo_? Yah, kau memang senior yang perhatian…", timpal seseorang dengan nada mengejek dari arah pintu.

"_Eonni_ ?!"/"Oo? Heechul _Sunbae-nim_!", kata Kibum dengan ekpsresi heran dan Changmin yang berteriak semangat. Bisa dibilang Changmin adalah satu-satunya di jagad ini yang mengidolakan seorang Kim Heechul, selain Ketua OSIS kita tentunya.

-**Fakta HTB #1: Kim Heechul dan Kim Kibum adalah kakak beradik**-

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau membuntutiku? Akan ku beritahukan pada Siwon kalau kau mulai berpaling darinya dan mulai mengincarku!", kata Yoochun bertubi-tubi.

BAKK!

"AUCHH!", teriak Yoochun memegangi perutnya, ia meringis sambil berjongkok di lantai. *kasian*

"Kau pikir kau sekeren itu? Sampai seekor kucing bertelur pun aku tidak akan berpaling dari Siwon, apalagi pada _playboy_ jidat-lebar sepertimu.", jelas Heechul setelah mencambuk perut Yoochun dengan sabuk karate yang sedang dipegangnya. *sabuk hitam sodara-sodara! O.O #merinding*

Kibum yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan senior-senior itu hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. Changmin yang terkesima melihat aksi Heechul sampai lupa dengan kotak makan dari Jaejoong. *demi seluruh anggota Super Junior! Sebegitunya kah Changmin _oppa_ ngefans sama Heechul dicerita ini? #dicekik-Heechul*

"OMO! _Sunbae-nim, gwaenchana_?", tanya Jaejoong khawatir pada Yoochun yang masih membatu dalam posisinya.

"_G-Gwaen-c-chana~_ Kau baik sekali karena memperhatikanku. Si-siapa namamu?", tanya Yoochun masih menahan gejolak yang melanda perutnya.

"Kim Jae-"

SYUUUUT

Heechul tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong dan membawanya sedikit menjauh.

"Kau pasti baru disini…", kata Heechul, "Kau jangan sampai terpengaruh kata-katanya. Aku beritahu, dia itu… % ^%$^#^%$&#%$...", bisiknya sambil memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan licik.

"Be-benarkah?", tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"YA! Apa yang kau bisikkan padanya, eoh?! Kim—Siapa namamu tadi?", tanya Yoochun sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kim Jaejoong.", jawab Changmin dan Kibum bersamaan bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat membuka mulut.

"Ahh~ Kim Jaejoong. Dengar, apapun yang dikatakan wanita aneh disampingmu itu adalah bohong. Jangan percaya kata-katanya. Dia hanya tidak suka melihatku bahagia.", kata Yoochun dengan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Ck…", Heechul mendecak sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Sudahlah _Sunbae-nim_. Kalian membuat _uri-_Jaejoongie kebingungan disini.", Kibum berusaha mengakhiri perseteruan tidak jelas ini.

Heechul dan Yoochun pun berdamai setelah di nasehati junior bijak itu *senior macam apa kalian ? #digiling-truk*. Mereka menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan mereka ke tempat Kibum. Sedangkan Changmin sedang menghabiskan semua potongan kue yang diambilnya dari Jaejoong. Ia menyimpan satu potongan terakhir untuk dimakan Kibum nanti. Karena Kibum masih sibuk dengan tugasnya ditambah kedatangan dua tamu agung saat itu.

Jaejoong? Ia sudah pamit pada dua teman dan dua seniornya lalu pergi menuju tempat Junsu, klub drama. *Akhirnya Jaemma hendak bertemu Yunppa lagi! *

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

KRIEEET *anggap bunyi pintu yang dibuka, OK*

Jaejoong membuka pintu aula dan menyembulkan kepalanya dengan tujuan mengintip.

'Tidak ada siapa-siapa…', pikirnya. Ia lalu masuk dan kembali menutup pintu aula, ia berjalan agak ke tengah sambil melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Ia lalu mendapati tas-tas yang berjejer dekat kursi penonton.

'Ah… itu pasti milik para anggota klub', pikir Jaejoong lagi, 'Mungkin mereka sedang pergi, lebih baik aku menunggu Junsu disini saja..', Ia berjalan menuju deretan kursi ketika tiba-tiba…

"Berhenti disana!", ucap seseorang dengan nada serius yang membuat Jaejoong merinding. Eh? Rasanya ia tahu suara itu. Ia pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan takut-takut.

"Kau!", ucap orang itu sambil berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan mata besar dan alis yang terangkat. Lucu sekali!

Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia menahan napas saat orang-yang-menjadi-saksi-mata-kasus-tissue-toiletnya-kemarin kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala karena orang itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau…", kata orang itu, "_My Princess _yang sudah ku tunggu sejak lama…", lanjutnya sambil tersenyum hendak mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah dengan tangan kanannya.

Jaejoong yang kaget dengan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba itu kehilangan kontrol akan kotak makan yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga kotak itu hampir jatuh.

"WOPSS!", orang itu dengan cekatan segera memegang kotak makan dan secara tidak sengaja menggenggap tangan Jaejoong.  
"Hati-hati… _Umma_-ku bilang jangan membuang-buang makanan.", lanjutnya agak berbisik.

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Waa… Itu tadi… Waa… Ekspresi yang kau keluarkan benar-benar membuatku terpukau!", seseorang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tembok pemisah aula utama dengan ruang kontrol aula sambil bertepuk tangan.  
"Kalian lihat tadi, bukan? Itu tadi salah satu contoh improvisasi ketika kita tidak tahu atau lupa adegan atau dialog yang sedang kita mainkan. Ini menjadi hal penting karena bla—bla—bla—", lanjut orang itu yang merupakan guru pembimbing klub drama pada anggota lain yang muncul satu per satu dari tempat yang sama.

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong lalu tersenyum dan menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"_Mianhae_. Kau pasti bingung, kami sedang berlatih improvisasi, satu per satu dari kami sedang mencobanya. Saat tiba giliranku, tiba-tiba kau datang, dan … yaa… maaf melibatkanmu dalam kegiatan kami.", jelas Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Ooh~", Jaejoong dengan ekspresi 'O'-nya yang menggemaskan. * hati-hati diserang _Appa_, _Umma_! #dikubur-_appa_*

"_Jja._ Jadi… kalau bolehku tahu, siapa Senorita cantik satu ini hem?", tanya guru pembimbing itu pada Jaejoong.

"Kim—", jawab Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie ?!", seseorang menyela ucapannya.

"Junsu-ie!", Jaejoong tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Junsu-ah?", tanya guru pembimbing itu.

"_Ne_! Dia teman sekelasku… Dia siswa baru.", jawab Junsu.

"Kim Jaejoong _imnida_…", lanjut Jaejoong sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Sedang apa disini Jaejoongie?", tanya Junsu.

"Eh? Ah! Ini… Aku baru selesai membuat kue di klub memasak, aku ingin kau mencicipinya, teman-teman disini juga silahkan mencicipi…", jawab Jaejoong sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh anggota klub yang sudah berkumpul disana.

'Kue?!'/'Makanan?!'/'Gratis?!', isi pikiran orang-orang disana dan seketika Jaejoong dikelilingi manusia-manusia yang kelaparan itu dan seketika pula kue yang dibawanya ludes tak tersisa.

"Oo?! Ini enak Jaejoongie…!", komentar Junsu yang di-iya-kan oleh anggota-anggota lain yang mendapat kue. Mereka yang tidak mencicipi hanya menghela napas kecewa.

"Waah~ Sepertinya _My Princess _ langsung populer disini.", gumam Yunho tapi bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong dan sukses membuatnya ber-_blushing_ ria. *eihhh _Umma_!*

"Aah! _Sunbae-nim_ , _mianhae_, aku tidak membawa terlalu banyak sampai kau tidak mendapat bagian.", ucap Jaejoong sedih, tapi di dalam hati ia sangat senang karena di sebut _My Princess _oleh Yunho.

"_Ani_… Bukan masalah. Tenang saja…", Yunho mencoba meyakinkan, padahal dalam hatinya ingin sekali ia berteriak.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit. _Mianhae_ karena mengganggu latihan kalian.", ucap Jaejoong ditujukan pada semua anggota klub.

"Jangan kapok datang lagi Jaejoongie~"/"Dan kalau datang, jangan lupa bawa kue enak seperti ini!"/"Dan lebih banyak, _ne_?", celetuk beberapa orang yang entah siapa dari barisan belakang.

"_Ne_!", jawab Jaejoong semangat sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Aku antar sampai depan. Ayo!", ajak Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa, Junsu-ie, _yeorobun_!", kata Jaejoong yang dibalas lambaian tangan dari Junsu dan kawan-kawan. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu aula ditemani Yunho.

Sesampainya diluar aula.

"Terima kasih untuk kuenya dan sampai jumpa lagi,_ ne_!", Yunho berkata lalu hendak masuk kembali.

"_Sunbae-nim_!", cegah Jaejoong.

"Hm?", Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu… Ehm… Aku dengar dari Junsu, katanya kau biasa menjadi tutor untuk junior? Benarkah?", tanya Jaejoong akhirnya.

"Eh? Junsu bilang seperti itu? Hm… Bagaimana ya… Ya… bisa dibilang kurang lebihnya seperti itu. Kenapa?", tanya Yunho.

"Jadilah tutorku, Yunho _Sunbae-nim_!"

.

.

===To be continued===  
*tapi bohong~*  
#diiket-di-pohon-kelapa

.

.

.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

"Ini sulit dipercaya!", kata seseorang dengan kesal terlihat jelas dari raut mukanya, ia membanting buku ke atas meja setelah mengamati dengan seksama isi didalamnya.

"…", orang di hadapannya hanya menunduk penuh sesal.

"Ini benar-benar…*tahan* Kau benar-benar… *tahan* Astaga…", kata orang yang kesal tadi mengusap wajah lalu menyandarkan badannya di sandaran sofa yang ia duduki, mencoba meredam kekesalan yang melanda.

"…", orang di hadapannya semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang jelas sekali hendak menangis.

"Aishh! Jangan menangis! Kau malah membuatku semakin kesal, Kim Jaejoong!", orang itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"…", Kim Jaejoong, ia hanya diam sambil meremas pensil dan penghapus yang digenggamnya. Ia takut menghadapi orang yang jelas-jelas sedang marah dan kesal padanya saat itu. Orang itu. Tutornya.

"Ya… Yunho-ah! Jangan terlalu keras pada Jaejoongie… Kau tidak lihat dia ketakutan seperti itu?", seru seseorang dari dapur yang letaknya bersampingan dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan. *terserah deh ya bayangin kaya gimana, bingung author juga. ck*

"_Umma_! _Umma_ tidak tahu saja. Aku sudah tujuh kali _Umma_! Tujuh kali menjelaskan soal yang sama dan anak ini masih tidak paham juga!", ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk Jaejoong lalu kembali berjalan mondar-mandir.

"_Mi-mian-n-hae…_", ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan tangisnya, masih menunduk.

"Hhh…", Yunho berhenti lalu menghela napas berat, "Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.", lanjut Yunho setelah sedikit tenang.

- **Fakta HTB #2: Nilai kuis matematika Kim Jaejoong adalah 0 **–

.

.

Jaemma : Author nyebeliiiiiinnn! TTATT  
Yunppa : Cup cup cup… Jangan nangis, _ne_? Sini-sini kupeluk!  
*Jaemma dan Yunppa pelukan*

.

.

.

===To be Contiued===  
*aseli !*

.

.

.

Yo yo yo~ ! Pemirsa setia Yunjae!  
Akhirnya, judulnya kebawa di cerita! _Hard to believe_. Sulit dipercaya! (o^^)o  
Aigooo~ kenapa author tega membuat _uri-umma_ sangat amat bodoh disini *sujud-sujud-minta-maaf-ke-_umma_*  
Tapi begitulah, karena _appa_ disini sangat zenius! Jadi biar mereka saling melengkapi nantinya.  
Mulai terasakah konflik dan inti ceritanya?  
Makin bingung soal _pairing _-nya? *fuufufuufufuu~*

Mari kita samakan persepsi *apa lagi*  
Disini author membayangkan tampilan para pemeran HTB seperti uraian di bawah ini:

**Yunho + Yoochun :** Liat _clip_ TVXQ yang Ha Ha Ha Song versi Noky (U-Know Micky) Brothers yang nyanyi-nyanyi depan _webcam_.

**Jaejoong : **Liat mv yang Hi Ya Ya.

**Junsu :** Liat mv Talantallegra yang Junsu-nya jadi cewe *author demen banget, matanya itu loh errr #meleleh, sayang munculnya cuma bentar -_-*

**Heechul : **di mv Suju-T Rokuko yang Heechul bawa payung. Nah, kaya begitulah kurang lebih. Tapi author bayangin rambutnya Heechul di urai aja. *lucu aih~*

**Kibum : ** hem.. ini rada sulit, tapi author sih bayanginnya, Kibumie rambutnya item, suka diiket model ekor kuda, poninya nyamping pake kacamata yang _frame_-nya penuh warna item.

**Changmin : **kaya yang di mv HUG… ahh~ _oppa_ lagi imut-imutnya huhehehhe.

**Siwon : **Liat mv Suju-M yang Me.

Tapi ya… Sebenernya seterah pemirsa sih mau bayanginnya kaya gimana. Ini cuma secuil dari fantasi author sinting yang ingin sekali disebarluaskan. Wkwk.

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**dindaR: **iya kah ?! dimana ada Changmin-_oppa_ di situ lah cerita selalu seru ! yay! *_high-five_ ma Changmin-_oppa_*

**aku suka ff: **disini juga yunjae _moment _ masih kurang ya chingu? Hhhh *tepokjidat*, bab depan deh ya~ hohoo

**Guest**: wah ada tamu~ hahaha. Udah lanjut Tuan Tamu *tuan apa nyonya ya o_O*

**irengiovanny:** *mulut author berbusa*, kalo bab depan _update_ lama, jangan salahin author ya, ini karena dirimu yang meracuniku sampe masuk UGD *apaaa sih*. Bayangin aj Changmin-_oppa_ pas di acara masak-masak TVXQ. Apa ya namanya? Hadeuh~ lupa ehehehe. *dibakar Cassie*

**Julie Yunjae: **Siapa bilang _appa_ ga mesum o_O? Belum aj belum. Wkwkwk… Sebagai author yang baik, pastilah akan kubahagiakan Yunppa dengan berbagai aksi mesumnya pada Jaemma. *Yunppa dan Jaemma senyum bahagia*

**meirah.1111:** jyahahaaa~ itu warkop! Kan humor ceritanya. Tau tuh, lucu apa kaga. Hm… bukan autis… gimana ya, cuma _hyperactive_ aja gitu, kebanyakan nonton tipi tuh, emang dasar anak jaman sekarang *ga nyambung*. Yahhh… kayanya yang ini juga pendek -_-, tar ada adegan tisu-tisuan deh *au bab kapan tapinya*

.

.

===_Special Thank You _buat yang fav ma follow===

**aku suka ff, desi2121, Haiiro-Sora, Julie Yunjae, 0212echy,  
AntChae6855, Lee Shurri, meirah.1111, redKrystal**

.

.

Author ga janji kapan bakal _update_ lagi… author mau mudik, pemirsa! *ga nanya*

Ayo berinteraksi bersama author di twitter barunya ** _ikkimassu** *author gaptek baru punya tuiter, belum ad yang ngpolow T~T #sedih*


	4. BAB IV UJIAN, OPPA, DAN KECUPAN!

**Perhatian pemirsa Yunjae!  
*pemirsa jawab : SIAAAP!***  
Dari sini cerita akan dilihat dari sudut pandang Kim Jaejoong, _arraseo_ ?!

.

.

"Hhh…", Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ berhenti lalu menghela napas berat, "Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya.", lanjutnya setelah sedikit tenang.

"*Hiks* A-akan k-ku kerjakan lagi…", kataku tidak sengaja terisak sambil menarik buku yang tadi Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ periksa.

"Sudah… Sudah, tidak usah. Hari ini aku kira cukup sampai sini saja, lagipula hari mulai sore. Orang tuamu pasti cemas.", Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ mulai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Apa ia mulai muak dengan kebodohanku seperti guru-guru privatku sebelumnya? _ANDWAEEE_!

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB IV  
UJIAN, OPPA, DAN KECUPAN!**

.

.

===_Flashback_===

Setelah Han _Seongsae-nim _membagikan nilai kuis, pikiranku terus melayang memikirkan apa sebenarnya yang salah dengan otakku sampai-sampai mendapat nilai yang begitu menyedihkan, 0! Aku tidak konsentrasi dengan pelajaran lain setelahnya. Junsu bilang, wajahku terlihat pucat. Ia lalu meminta ijin kepada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas kami untuk membawaku ke ruang perawatan sekolah. Dia memang teman yang baik.

Sesampainya di ruang perawatan, aku langsung lompat ke tempat tidur dengan posisi tengkurap, ku tenggelamkan wajahku ke bantal lalu menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Apa terdengar berlebihan? Hhhh… Katakan itu pada author cerita ini.

"Aigo~ sudahlah Jaejoongie jangan menangis lagi. Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat yang sedang mem-_bully_ makhluk tidak berdaya, kau tahu itu?! Hey, lihat aku Jaejoongie!", perintah Junsu sambil mengguncangkan bahuku saat aku tidak henti-hentinya menangis tersedu di atas bantal.

"Junsuie *hiks*… Kenapa aku *hiks* sangat bodoh *hiks*?", tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Mana ku tahu…", jawab Junsu spontan sambil mengangkat bahu yang sukses membuatku ingin menangis lagi. DIa bukan teman yang terlalu baik!

"Hueeeee~ Junsuie jahaat~", aku kembali menangis di atas bantal.

"Ya! Yaaah~ jangan menangis lagi. Ne, Jaejoongie! Kenapa kau tidak ikut bimbingan belajar saja, atau les privat misalnya, atau kau bisa minta tolong seseorang untuk mengajarimu kalau kau memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan materi yang disampaikan _Seongsae-nim_, hem?", Junsu memberi saran.

"Ta-*hiks*-Tapi, siapa yang bisa membantuku Junsuie? *Hiks* Apa kau bisa menjadi tutorku?", tanyaku lagi.

"Aah~ Ahaha… hahaha…", Junsu tertawa canggung.

"_W-waeyo_?",tanyaku.

"Kukira aku juga tidak lebih pintar darimu Jaejoongie, _mianhae_~", jawab Junsu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya. Lalu ia menunjukan kertas jawaban kuisnya padaku. Dan kalian tahu berapa yang dia dapat?

"La *hiks* Lalu, aku minta tolong pada siapa~~", rengekku pada Junsu.

"Ah! Kau bisa minta tolong Kibumie atau Changminie! Kibumie jelas pintar, Changmin juga tidak bisa disebut bodoh. Ah atau kau bisa minta tolong Siwon _Sunbae-nim_, eh tapi jangan! Nanti Heechul _Sunbae-nim_ bisa mengamuk. Atau kau bisa minta tolong Heechul _Sunbae-nim_. Tapi dia orang sibuk. Lagi pula kau baru sekali bertemu dengannya, ne? Itu pun jika dia ingat pernah bertemu denganmu. Ckck", jelas Junsu bertubi-tubi.

Aku lalu duduk diatas tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal. Aku putus asa.

"Aku sudah sering memanggil guru privat ke rumah. _Appa_-ku juga pernah menyuruhku ikut bimbingan belajar dan semacamnya. Aku juga pernah minum suplemen otak. Tapi semua hasilnya sama saja. Daya ingat dan hitungku tetap saja payah. Hhhh~ akan berbeda ceritanya jika _Oppa_ ada disini dan mengajariku…", jelasku putus asa.

"Eh? _Nugu_?", tanya Junsu.

"Ah! _Ani_, bukan apa-apa…", jawabku cepat.

"Hee~ ya sudah.",

Kami berdua kemudian diam beberapa saat. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan sambil memegang dagu, sepertinya ia sedang berpikir? *bukan umma, Junsu lagi mancing*

"Ah! Jaejoongie! Aku tahu kau bisa minta tolong siapa! Kau bisa min—", Junsu berbalik melihatku.

zZzzzZZZzzzz~~

Aku tertidur.

"JAEJOONGGIIIEEEEEEEEE~!",

BRUKKK.

Teriakan lumba-lumbanya membuatku terjatuh seketika dari atas tempat tidur.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku tau, padahal aku kan tertidur. Sini ku beri tahu…  
*berbisik*Author sinting ini yang memberitahuku. Dia suka sekali bergosip!*berbisik selesai*

Singkatnya, Junsu menyaranku untuk minta tolong Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_ saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu yang mana Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_, rumor yang ku dengar, ia tipe orang yang suka muncul dan menghilang dimana saja dan kapan saja. Rasanya aku kenal seseorang seperti itu selain Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_, tapi siapa ya? *Junsu, _umma_!*  
Ah, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! *author+pemirsa=facepalm*

Lalu aku punya kesempatan bertemu dengan Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_ saat aku mengantar kue ke tempat Kibumie. Aku tadinya akan meminta bantuannya jadi tutorku, tapi kuurungkan niatku setelah mendengar hal yang mengejutkan dari Heechul _Sunbae-nim_ saat itu. Kalian tau apa yang dibisikkan Heechul _Sunbae-nim_ padaku?

Aku kemudian berpamitan lalu pergi ke tempat klub drama dan ingat kata-kata Junsu sebelumnya.

'Kau minta tolong Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ saja. Dia zenius di segala mata pelajaran!'

'Yunho _Sunbae-nim_? Jung Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ maksudmu?', ia mengangguk.

Lalu aku teringat insiden tissue tempo hari yang juga adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Yunho _Sunbae-nim_. Aaaaarrkhh! Memikirkannya saja aku sudah malu. Apalagi kalau aku harus menemuinya lagi.

Tapi saat aku punya kesempatan bicara empat mata dengan Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ yang mengantarku setelah membagikan kue saat itu, aku tidak berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung memintanya menjadi tutorku. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan saat itu. Apalagi sebelumnya dia memanggilku '_My Princess'_. Aaaaaarkhh~ Aku malu! *malu tapi mau kan umma (o^,^)o*

.

===_Flashback End_===

.

Daaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!  
Disinilah aku sekarang. Belajar di rumah Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ setiap akhir pekan. Tidak terasa sudah hampir satu semester ku lewati bersamanya. Tak lupa Jung _Umma_ yang selalu menyemangatiku atau menghiburku jika Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ mulai marah-marah. Rasanya aku seperti punya _umma_ lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan ne Jaejoongie?", pesan Jung _Umma_ setelah mengantarkanku ke depan pintu.

"Ne, Jung _Umma_. Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih makanannya~", jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Jung _Umma_.

Kalian pasti heran kenapa aku menyebut _umma_-nya Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ dengan sebutan Jung _Umma_ bukannya _ahjumma_. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kalinya aku datang ke rumah Yunho _Sunbae-nim_.

.

===_Flashback_ lagi===

"Tuan Shin, apa kau yakin ini tempatnya?", tanyaku pada Tuan Shin saat ia menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah rumah sederhana di sebuah perumahan sederhana yang letaknya di pinggir kota.

"_Ne_, Nona Jae. Ini sudah sama dengan alamat yang kau beri padaku.", jelas Tuan Shin sambil memeriksa kertas berisi alamat yang ditulis Yunho _Sunbae-nim _ padaku.

"Waaa~ ini cukup jauh dari sekolah. Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ pasti berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.", gumamku.

"Setahuku, dari sini ke sekolah Nona Jae hanya bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan kereta. Karena kalau pakai bis akan terlalu berputar sehingga waktu tembuhnya jadi lebih lama.", jelas Tuan Shin.

"Ooo~", aku hanya ber-'O' ria. Aku sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang Tuan Shin jelaskan.  
"Lalu kalau dari sini ke rumah?", tanyaku kemudian.

"Ah~ Nona lihat halte bis yang kita lewati sebelum masuk kawasan perumahan ini?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dari sana bisa naik bis satu kali sampai rumah. Eh? Kenapa Nona bertanya soal bis? Apa Nona berencana naik bis? Tapi bukankah Tuan Besar berpesa-"

"A… A…", aku menyela, "Kau tidak usah cemas begitu Tuan Shin. Aku hanya bertanya saja… ", jelasku lalu mengambil tas dan buku-buku yang sengaja ku tenteng karena tidak cukup lagi jika dimasukkan ke dalam tas.  
"Kau bisa pulang Tuan Shin. Aku akan meneleponmu 30 menit sebelum aku pulang, _ne_?", lalu aku keluar dari mobil.

Syukurlah hari masih siang dan sepertinya kawasan ini tidak terlalu ramai. Hari itu tidak ada orang di luar rumah. Hhhh~ Aku akan kerepotan jika ada orang melihatku di antar jemput mobil mewah seperti ini..

Aku lalu menekan bel dan menunggu di depan pagar rumah Yunho _Sunbae-nim_. Aku harap tidak salah rumah.

Tak terlalu lama, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian khas ibu rumah tangga. *tapi bukan daster ya pemirsa, pwease deh*

Sesaat aku terpana melihat wanita itu, dia mengingatkanku pada _umma_ di surga. Tanpa sadar aku hanya memandanginya saat ia sudah berdiri dihadapanku. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar rumah.

Ia tersenyum melihatku.

"Mencari siapa?", tanyanya dengan nada yang… ah… aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. Entah mengapa hariku terasa hangat.

"_Umma_…", gumamku yang aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya.

"_Ne_?", tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"Ah! Euhm.. _Anyeonghassimnikka_. Kim Jaejoong _imnida_. _Mianhae_, aku tidak sopan. Apa ini rumah Jung Yunho _Sunbae-nim_?", jawabku cepat. Ah, aku baru saja teringat _umma_-ku. _Umma_, _bogoshipoyo_~

"Aaa! Kim Jaejoong! Ayo, masuk.", katanya sambil membukakan pagar.  
"Yunho sudah cerita tentang ia yang diminta menjadi tutor oleh juniornya di sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau juniornya itu adalah gadis manis seperti mu.", lanjutnya sambil mencubit kedua pipiku. Aku merasa sangat senang padahal hanya karena tindakan sederhana seperti itu. Tapi, aku seperti disambut _umma_-ku sendiri setelah lelah pulang dari sekolah.

Kami pun masuk ke rumah sederhana tapi terasa sangat menenangkan. Tidak seperti rumahku. Hambar? Bisa dibilang begitulah suasana rumahku. Kalau saja tidak ada Jun _Ahjumma_ dan Tuan Shin yang menemaniku di sana, mungkin aku akan menyebutnya rumah angker. Besar tapi kosong. Menyeramkan.

Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ menyuruhku datang langsung ke rumahnya hari itu karena ia harus pergi ke tempat Tuan Lee untuk mengatur jadwal baru agar bisa meluangkan akhir pekannya untuk menjadi tutorku. Aku merasa tidak enak juga. Belum mulai saja aku sudah merepotkan.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Jung _Umma_. Dan hey…! Ia bilang ia tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Katanya, dulu ia sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Ia juga pernah bilang kalau ia pernah iseng memakaikan Yunho Sunbae-nim pakaian perempuan saat ia masih kecil. Aku juga sempat melihat photonya. Jung _Umma_ bilang, Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ sama sekali tidak ingat dan tidak tahu menahu soal keisengannya itu. Tapi bisa ku pastikan pada kalian. Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ sangat lucu di photo itu. Ehehehe~

===_Flashback End_ lagi===

.

Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ mengantarku sampai ke halte bis seperti biasanya. Jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Yunho _Sunbae-nim_.

Sebenarnya aku berbohong padanya. Aku tidak pernah naik bis sebelumnya, bahkan taksi pun aku tidak pernah. Aku selalu menyuruhnya pulang tak lama setelah sampai di halte, supaya aku bisa menelepon Tuan Shin untuk menjemputku. Kenapa? Pertama, aku memang tidak tahu caranya naik transportasi umun karena aku selalu diantar Tuan Shin kemana pun aku pergi. Kedua, _appa_ memang tidak mengijinkanku naik transportasi umun, dia bilang terlalu berbahaya. Dia takut aku diculik atau semacamnya.

"_Sunbae-nim_…", panggilku takut-takut saat sudah dekat di halte bis.

"Hm?", responnya singkat. Apa dia masih kesal padaku? _ANDWAEEEEEE_~! TTATT

"K-kau masih kesal padaku ?", tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"_Ani_." Jawabnya.

"…", aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku benci author! *EEEEEEEHHHHH~ _UMMAAA_~!* #nangis-sambil-garuk-garuk-aspal

"Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri.", kata Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ tiba-tiba.

"Eh?", aku menoleh padanya yang masih memandang lurus.

"Baru kali ini aku kesulitan mengajari seseorang."

"_Mianhae_…", jawabku lesu. Ku dengar ia menghela napas berat. Lalu…

"Kim Jaejoong!", panggilnya tiba-tiba sambil membalikkan badanku agar menghadap kearahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bahuku kuat. Pandangannya serius menatap kearahku.

"_NE_?!", tanpa sadar aku menjawab sedikit keras, aku kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Kau juga tidak boleh menyerah! Akan kupastikan kau mendapat nilai rata-rata 80 untuk ujian sekolah nanti!", jawabnya bersemangat.

"De-delapan puluh?", tanyaku tidak percaya. Demi seluruh anggota Tohoshinki! Bagaimana caranya aku mendapat nilai rata-rata 80 di ujian sekolah semester ini?! Ujian tidak lebih dari sebulan lagi dari sekarang…

"Karena sudah ku putuskan!", kata Yunho _Sunbae-nim_.

"Ta-ta-tapi… Bagaimana caranya~? Aku tidak yakin aku—"

"Percayalah padaku! Kita akan melakukannya bersama, hem?", lanjutnya masih mencengkram bahuku.

"_N-ne_…", jawabku pasrah. Bagaimana caranya? Aku pun masih bingung. Bisakah aku mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 80?

Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ tersenyum puas dengan jawabanku. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Mulai besok kita akan belajar setiap hari tanpa henti. Jadi mulai besok kau akan pulang bersamaku sampai ujian sekolah tiba. _Arraseo_?", ia berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, membuatnya berantakan. Tapi bukan itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

"Setiap hari?!", tanyaku kaget.

"_Ne_! Ah atau kalau merasa bosan belajar di rumahku, kita bisa belajar di tempat lain, di sekolah atau di rumahmu. Terserah.", lanjutnya.

Rumahku? Tidak!

"Ah! Aku tidak bosan belajar di rumahmu _Sunbae-nim_. Apalagi makanan yang dibuat Jung _umma_ selalu enak. Aku akan belajar di rumahmu saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di tempat Tuan Lee?", tanyaku.

"Ah itu… Tidak usah khawatir. Aku sudah bilang aku akan konsentrasi belajar untuk ujian akhirku juga. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Yoochun. Dan sepertinya, Tuan Lee sudah mendapat penggantiku untuk sementara disana.", jelasnya.

"Oh~", jawabku sambil mengangguk mengerti. *Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa _umma_ mengerti sejauh ini! Author terharu.* #dicekik-umma.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, _ne_?", Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ lagi-lagi mengacak-acak rambutku. Entah menjadi kebiasaan atau apa, dia jadi sering melakukannya belakangan ini.

"Aaa~ _Sunbae-nim_, kau membuatku seperti orang tidak pernah mandi~", rengekku sambil merapikan rambut dengan tangan sebisanya.

Ia hanya tersenyum lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke rumah.

"_Sunbae-nim_!", panggilku.  
"Euhmm… _Gomawo_ sudah bersabar denganku.", lanjutku.

Ia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu kembali berbalik pulang.

Setelah aku sudah tidak bisa melihatnya aku bergegas mengeluarkan ponselku untuk menelepon Tuan Shin, tapi sebelum aku menekan tombol hijaunya, ada sebuah panggilan masuk, aku langsung tersenyum lebar saat membaca _contact name_ yang ada pada layar.

"_OPPA_!", jawabku sangat sangat sangat bersemangat.

"O! Sepertinya aku salah sambung. Terakhir kali aku menelepon nomor ini yang menjawab adalah gadis yang terdengar putus asa dan selalu terisak saat bicara.", jawab seseorang di seberang sana. Ya… aku depresi saat itu gara-gara nilai-nilaiku yang hancur.

"Aaa~ _Oppa_! Itu kan dulu. Aku sedang senang sekarang!", jawabku masih tersenyum lebar. *sekarang emang ngga gitu?* #diblender -umma

"O? Benarkah? Kira-kira kenapa _uri-Princess_ ini senang sekarang, hem?"

"Karena _Oppa_ akan segera pulang jika sudah meneleponku seperti ini! Lalu lalu, kapan _Oppa_ sampai?", tanyaku tak sabar.

"Woa woa~… Apa _uri-Princess_ benar-benar sebegitunya merindukan pangerannya ini?"

"Aaaa~ _Oppa_~ Jawab saja kapan _Oppa_ sampainya!", desakku.

"Ahahhahaaa. _Uri-Princess_ tidak sabar, eoh? Aku baru saja turun dari pesawat sekara— "

"_JINJJAYO_? ARKH! _Oppa_ tunggu disana, _ne_?! Aku dan Tuan Shin akan menjemput—"

"Tapi aku yang justru sekarang menjemputmu…", kata seseorang dibelakangku. Aku tidak sadar orang itu sudah ada sejak kapan disana. Mungkin sejak aku dan Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ sampai disana? Entahlah.

Aku tahu suara itu. Aku sangat sangat merindukan suara itu. Ketika aku menoleh kearahnya ia langsung merentangkan tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera melompat kearahnya. Aku dan dia, kami berpelukan erat.

"_OPPAAA_~ _Bogoshippooooooooooo_~", teriakku senang.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku lebih lebih lebih merindukanmu _Nae-Princess_.", katanya sambil mengelus sayang kepalaku.

"Heheheehee~ Eh? Kenapa _Oppa_ bisa ada disini?", tanyaku.

"Hemmm… Karena dimana pun _Nae-Princess_ berada, pangerannya akan selalu tahu dengan caranya sendiri.", jawabnya dengan bangga.

"_Oppa_~", panggilku manja padanya.

"Kenapa _Nae-Princess_ sangat berantakan saat ini? Coba lihat! Rambutmu berantakan…", oppa merapikan rambut ku dengan tangannya, ia juga menata poniku lalu…

CHUU~

_Oppa_ mengecup keningku. Aku tersenyum lalu kembali memeluknya erat.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

"Aku pulang~"

"Ah! Yunho-ah! Jaejoongie sepertinya menginggalkan sweaternya. Ommo… Dia sangat ceroboh"

"Benarkah? Biar ku antarkan, _Umma_. Aku rasa dia masih belum naik bis."

"Oh? Iya iya.. Cepatlah. Kasihan jika harus naik bis dengan hanya memakai kaus, apalagi sore ini angin terasa sangat dingin…"

"Aku pergi lagi kalau begitu."

"Ne~"

.

.

.

.

===To Be Continued===

.

.

.

.

- **Fakta HTB #3: Nilai kuis matematika Junsu adalah 35** –

- **Fakta HTB #4: Heechul membisikkan pada Jaejoong bahwa Yoochun punya kebiasaan tidur berjalan dan akan mencium siapa saja di hadapannya jika sedang dalam kondisi seperti itu. Junsu, pernah jadi salah satu korban dalam kasus ini** –

.

Nyahahahaaaaa~ author sinting kembali dengan akhir cerita yang tanggung!  
*dikerubungin pemirsa* #satu-bawa-piso #satu-bawa-pentungan #satu-bawa-menyan *loh?!*  
Akhirnya akhirnya akhirnya! Benar-benar akan masuk ke konflik berkepanjangan!  
Hahhhh~ lega rasanya ^3^

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**desi2121** : sudah lanjut chingu! Yunjae momentnya udah banyak belum ya? Hemm o_O. Ne, ne, jangan risau, kemesuman Yunppa akan ada pada saatnya, tapi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Kan ini fic romance/humor. *alasan yang tidak menjawab*

**Aichan** : Jinjayo? Aigoooo, sini-sini *peluk*. Cuma Aichan yang bilang umma 'ga pinter'! Sungguh anak yang baik, memakai kata halus untuk mendeskripsikan kebodohan umma di fic ini. #disirem-air-es-sama-umma

**Nara-chan** : Gwaenchanayo Nara-chan… mau sempetin mampir aja udah syukur bangetttt dah. Ne, kayanya kita dapet bagian gen yang sama dari umma. Ohohohooo. Nih Yunjae momentnya, masih kurang ya?

**meirah.1111** : Gyahahaa~ kebayang kalo reaksi umma sampe segitunya. Tapi, enggak lah. Kesian umma, masa udah dibikin 'ga pinter' tambah dibikin gila juga #ditendang-Yunppa *hiks, appa, mianhae~*

**aku suka ff** : sudah lanjut chingu! Yang ini… apa sudah banyak? Atau masih kurang? Nantikan bab selanjutnya, dijamin tambah-tambah-tambah lagi Yunjae moment-nya ne~

**Julie Yunjae** : aigooo~ chingu, aku cerewet juga karena tuntutan pemirsa chingu *alasan gagal*. Ahaha.. Gpp lah chingu, biar pun lemah dalam matematika tapi pasti punya kelebihan di bidang lain. Kaya umma, biar pun nilai matematikanya 0. Tapi selalu dapet 100++ dari Yunppa *apa pula ini. ck*

**linlnayah** : Ne, chingu, umma dapet 0… kasian umma. Ne, nanti Kim Appa ada bagiannya di HTB, tapi masih jauuuuuuuuh kayanya. Marah ga ya Kim Appa sama umma? Hemm… gatau chingu, Kim Appa orangnya suka rahasia-rahasiaan sih, author jadi ga dapet bocorannya. (-_-")

**rivii sofia** : maap diterima~ Ahahaaa. Yunppa cuma terbawa esmoci chingu. Sejatinya, appa-lah yang selalu setia sama umma disaat suka dan duka *apa sih*

**irengiovanny** : author juga kasian sama umma. Tapi, gimana lagi. Udah takdir umma jadi begini kalau yang ngurus author sinting model *tepuk-dada* ini. Yunppa galak juga ada alesannya chingu, ga usah risau… Semua dilakukan untuk umma tersayang.

**AntChae6855** : Nda papa chingu, yang penting mampir aja. Bwahaha~ apaan tuh o_O? taboked, jitaked? Tar author ngikutin aahh~ Hehe. Ne, ne, jodoh tiap pemain udah ada yang ngatur ko, chingu tenang aja, tunggu tanggal pernikahannya *loh?!* Yunppa sayang Jaemma pokoknya.

**QueenDeeBeauty **: Pwease deh chingu. Author juga manusia, bukan pekerja rodi, ckckck. Udah follow? OMG! Apa chingu orang pertama yang follow author sinting ini disana? Selamat, chingu dapet doorprize! Kecup basah dari Yunppa ^3^ #dimutilasi-Jaemma

.

Author baru nyampe kampung halaman pemirsa! *ga nanya*  
Review pemirsa selalu menambah semangat untuk author. _Gomawo yo_~~~  
_Saranghae_~~

keep in touch with me on twitter _ikkimassu ^^


	5. BAB V SWEATER, KERETA, DAN RAMEN BERSAMA

**Perhatian pemirsa Yunjae!  
*pemirsa jawab : SIAAAP!***  
Dari sini cerita akan dilihat dari sudut pandang Jung Yunho, _arraseo_ ?!

.

.

"Semoga dia benar-benar belum naik bis…", gumamku sambil menatap swater milik Jaejoong. Aku berjalan sedikit tergesa menuju halte.

Sudah hampir satu semester aku mengajarinya. Hhh, dan kalian tau apa yang telah kulalui bersamanya selama ini? Kim Jaejoong adala orang-yang-paling-sulit-diajari-di-muka-bumi-ini!

Di awal pertemuan memang tidak terlalu terlihat, tapi setelah beberapa kali dia datang ke rumah, baru lah ku ketahui sosok aslinya.

Aku juga secara tidak sadar memperhatikan setiap hal yang dia lakukan, bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Misalnya:  
- Kim Jaejoong, akan mulai mengantuk saat masuk jam kedua belajar.  
- Kim Jaejoong, selalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya jika benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban dari soal yang aku berikan.  
- Kim Jaejoong, selalu mencuri pandang kearahku jika hendak menanyakan sesuatu.  
- Kim Jaejoong, butuh waktu 5 menit untuk mengerjakan 1 soal matematika, entah itu benar atau salah soal yang ia kerjakan nantinya.  
- Kim Jaejoong, akan tertawa puas jika berhasil mengerjakan 1 soal dengan benar.  
- Kim Jaejoong, akan pergi ke dapur saat masuk jam ketiga dan akan 'mencuri' ramen dari lemari makananku.  
- Kim Jaejoong, selalu makan dengan berisik.  
- Kim Jaejoong, hanya akan diam seribu bahasa jika aku sudah mulai menunjukkan kekesalanku padanya.  
- Kim Jaejoong, gadis yang menyita seluruh perhatianku selama hampir satu semester ini! Kebodohannya, kepolosannya, kelucuannya, cara dia tersenyum, tertawa, merengek dan menangis. Aish! Kim Jaejoong! Dia membuatku hampir gila!

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB V  
SWEATER, KERETA, DAN RAMEN BERSAMA**

.

.

Sesampainya aku di halte, aku tidak mendapati Jaejoong disana.

"Apa dia sudah naik bis? Tapi… Ini bisnya baru datang. Kemana anak itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?", tanyaku sambil memandangi sweater Jaejoong.

WUZHH~

"Bbrrr… Benar kata _umma_, anginnya sangat dingin. Aish, anak itu. Dia bisa kena flu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku kembalikan ini di sekolah saja.", aku pun pulang kembali ke rumah.

.

.

Besoknya, di sekolah.

Aku baru saja masuk kelas dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Cuaca cerah di luar sana. Rencananya aku akan mengembalikan sweater Jaejoong, tapi saat aku datang ke kelasnya, dia belum datang, Junsu juga tidak ada disana. Hhh… Kenapa aku punya junior-junior yang suka sekali terlambat datang ke sekolah.

Tapi, kenapa aku merasa ada yang hilang saat ini. Tunggu dulu! Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Dimana Park jidat-lebar Yoochun itu? Tumben sekali, biasanya dia akan muncul dengan tiba saat aku baru duduk dikursiku.

Aku mulai membaca-baca buku sambil menunggu bel berbunyi.

"Yo! U-Know! Sweater siapa ini? Ahh~ nyaman sekali", nah kan, orang ini muncul juga.

"Itu punya Jaejoong. Tertinggal dirumahku kemarin.", jawabku tanpa melirik kearahnya, ya, aku sudah kebal dengan kebiasaannya sekarang, aku sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Ya! Yunho-ah, apa tidak apa-apa dia memakainya seperti itu?", ucap Heechul dari tempat duduknya, ia menunjuk ke muka kelas dimana seorang Yoochun sedang pamer sweater Jaejoong yang ia pakai kepada teman-teman yang lain.

Tunggu dulu!

"YA! LEPASKAN SWEATER ITU! KAU!", teriakku saat menyadari Yoochun memakai sweater milik Jaejoong.

Astaga… Sweater Jaejoong-ku telah ternoda! Eh? Apa aku baru saja bilang Jaejoong-ku? Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya.

.

===_Skiptime_===

.

"Kim Jaejoong!", panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya, meskipun tetap saja terlihat lambat buatku.

"_Mianhae_, _Sunbae-nim_. Apa kau menunggu lama?", tanyanya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Aniyo_. _Kajja_, kita harus cepat, kalau tidak kita harus menunggu untuk kereta berikutnya.", lalu aku mulai berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Eh? Kenapa anak itu tidak mengikutiku? Aku berbalik dan mendapatinya sedang menatapku.  
"Ayo! Kenapa malah diam?", aku menghampirinya lalu menarik tangannya. Astaga! Tangannya sangat halus!

"Apa kita akan naik kereta?", tanyanya. Aigoo~ apa dia tidak mendengarkanku tadi?

"_Ne_. _Waeyo_? Apa ada masalah?"

"Ha? Ah! Tidak ada apa-apa, _Sunbae-nim_. _Kajja_!", katanya lalu mendahuluiku sehingga malah dia yang menarikku saat ini. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat…

"Eum… Kim Jaejoong?", panggilku.

"_Ne_?", dia berhenti lalu menoleh kearahku.

"Stasiun keretanya lewat sini…", aku menunjuk kearah belakangku. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kulihat saat ini? Wajah Jaejoong-ku yang memerah, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, menghindari mataku. Ia membalikkan badanku lalu mendorong punggungku.

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi…", gumamnya terdengar gugup. Kami pergi menuju stasiun dan aku yang memimpin jalan.

Ahaha~ Kalian tidak tahu betapa lucunya Jaejoong-ku saat ini. Eh? Apa aku lagi-lagi menyebutnya Jaejoong-ku?

Aku sengaja tidak membiarkannya memanggilku dengan panggilan akrab. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Kenapa? Karena aku tahu sifatnya, jika dia sudah merasa dekat dengan seseorang, dia akan menjadi sangat manja pada orang itu. Lihat _umma_-ku sebagai contohnya atau Junsu, atau adiknya Heechul. Di depan mereka, Jaejoong akan menjadi objek yang selalu dibela. Aku tidak terlalu senang dengan sikapnya yang satu ini. Itu membuatnya sulit berkembang. Sulit jika hanya seorang diri.

Sebab itu lah, dia tetap memanggilku Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ dan aku memanggilnya Jaejoong atau dengan nama lengkapnya. Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Ini yang namanya bekerja dengan professional, kalian tahu itu?

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

Kami sedang di dalam kereta sekarang. Untung tidak terlalu banyak penumpang saat itu. Jadi kami berdua bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Jaejoong duduk disampingku tidak tenang. Dia terus melirik kesana kemari, seperti tidak pernah naik kereta saja.

"Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau duduk dengan tenang?", kataku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar tidak diam!

"_Mianhae_…", jawabnya lalu diam. Gotcha! Akhirnya!

Selama beberapa saat dia benar-benar diam. Duduk diam dan tak bersuara. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi? Aku mulai khawatir.

"_Sunbae-nim_?", Jaejoong memanggilku sambil menepuk lenganku. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku. Astaga! Lihat mata besarnya itu, pipi dan hidungnya. Ah! Bibirnya… Stop! Ini tempat umum Jung Yunho! *kalo di tempat sepi emang mau ngapain _appa_?* #ditendang-_appa_-keluar-kereta

"_M-mwo_?", tanyaku gugup. Ya! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Jung Yunho gugup dan itu karena Kim Jaejoong!

"Itu…", dia menunjuk kearah samping kirinya, aku duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Apa?", tanyaku jadi penasaran aku pun mengikuti arah yang ia tunjukkan.

"Kenapa… Kenapa _Ahjussi_ itu tidak duduk? Padahal didepannya ada bangku kosong?", tanyanya polos. Apa dia benar-benar tidak tahu, atau hanya pura-pura, masa dia tidak tahu?

"Itu bangku khusus untuk ibu hamil atau orang lanjut usia. Itu, ada tulisannya…", jawabku. Dia masih melihat kearah ahjussi tidak penting itu.

Kepalanya membelakangiku, bisa kucium dengan jelas wangi rambutnya. Sepertinya ini wangi… eum… strawberry? Entahlah, yang jelas aku menyukainya.

Tunggu dulu… Jika perhitunganku benar, kalau posisi kami seperti ini, maka… Kurasa menggodanya sesekali tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. #yunppa-smirk

"Kim Jaejoong…", panggilku. Ia langsung cepat menoleh kearahku.

"_Ne_?"

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya, jarak kami sangat dekat, ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Menyadari itu, dia menahan napasnya, mata besarnya terlihat semakin besar didepanku. Perlahan pipinya mulai memerah. Tapi dia hanya diam saja seperti itu. Apa dia sengaja?

"Kau terlalu dekat…", bisikku tepat di depan wajahnya.

Mendengar itu, dia langsung menarik dirinya menjauh. Kecewa memang, tapi aku cukup puas melihat wajahnya yang sedang malu seperti ini, sangat lucu, dan aku sangat menyukainya!

Dia menarik diri terlalu jauh sampai tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang _ahjumma_ disampingnya yang sedang tertidur. Ia lekas menggeser duduknya kearahku supaya bisa minta maaf pada ahjumma itu.

"Ah… _Jeosonghamnida, ahjumma. Jeongmal jeosonghamnida_…", katanya sambil membungkuk pada _ahjumma_ itu.

"Lain kali hati-hati anak muda.", kata ahjumma itu.

Saat Jaejoong kembali duduk tegak seperti semula tanpa sengaja punggungnya menabrak dadaku. Spontan aku memgang kedua lengannya dari belakang. Kalau tidak, aku akan terdorong dan menyenggol ahjussi disampingku.

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Aish… rasanya aku ingin menggodanya lagi. #yunppa-smirk-part-2

"Kim Jaejoong…", bisikku tepat di samping telinganya.

"_N-ne_?", jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Terlalu dekat.", lanjutku masih berbisik.

"_Mi-mianhae_, _S-Sunbae-nim_", aku melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya sehingga dia bisa duduk dengan normal di tempatnya.

Dia lalu memeluk tasnya erat, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya dengan benda itu sehingga hanya matanya saja yang terlihat dari depan. Aaa~, pasti dia mencoba menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah. Aku duduk disampingnya, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas dari sini. Ah~ Jaejoong-ku sangat menggemaskan.

Lagi-lagi aku memanggilnya Jaejoong-ku, ne~

CKLIK! CKLIK!

Hm? Suara apa itu? Seperti suara kamera? Tapi tidak ada yang memegang kamera disini, ah sudah lah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Jaejoong langsung berlari ke dapur dan membuka lemari makanan. Ia tertawa setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari disana.

Ramen.

Kadang aku heran, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu? Demi kejeniusan otakku ini. Itu cuma ramen!

"Jaejoongie, sedang apa?", _umma_-ku tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu belakang yang langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Tidak biasanya umma ada di rumah di jam seperti ini.

"_Umma_!", teriaknya kaget lalu menjatuhkan dua ramen yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aigoo~, hati-hati, Sayang… Untung ini cuma ramen, bagaimana kalau yang kau pegang itu gelas atau piring, eoh?", kata umma-ku sambil membantu mengambil kembali ramen yang jatuh ke lantai.

"_Mianhae_, Jung _Umma_, Joongie tidak sengaja dan maaf Joongie tidak sopan di dapur Jung _Umma_…", kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

"_Gwaenchana yo_… Kan _Umma_ memang bilang kalau kau lapar kau boleh mengambil makanan sendiri, tidak usah sungkan.", umma menyerahkan ramen yang diambilnya ke tangan Joongie.

"Berarti… Joongie boleh makan ramen ini Jung _Umma_?", Jaejoong mengangkat kedua ramen yang di pegangnya, satu di kanan dan satu di kiri.

"Tentu saja…", jawab _umma_-ku sambil menepuk kedua pipi Jaejoong. *appa pasti pengen juga ne~?*

"YAY!", teriak Jaejoong sambil mengangkat ramen-ramen itu ke udara. Ia lalu mengambil panci kecil, mengisinya dengan air, membuka ramen-ramen itu lalu menyalakan kompor.

Hhh… Apa dia tidak takut sakit perut? Setiap di rumahku dia selalu makan ramen. Bukannya _umma_ tidak memberi kami makanan lain. Makanan lain juga dihabiskan Jaejoong, di tambah ramen pula. Katanya semua makanan dirumahku terasa enak, sesederhana apapun makanan itu. Aku jadi penasaran, apa yang ia makan dirumahnya sendiri…?

Sementara dia memasak ramen-yang-ia-sayangi, aku naik ke kamarku di lantai atas lalu berganti baju. Aku memakai kaus merah, celana santai dan jaket tipis. *bayangin appa di mv Summer Dream ne~*

Saat aku kembali ke bawah, ku lihat Jaejoong sedang duduk manis sambil mengaduk ramennya di atas meja makan.

"Kemana _Umma_?", tanyaku padanya yang hendak menyuapkan ramen dengan sumpit sehingga ia menurunkan dulu sumpitnya.

"Eum… Jung _Umma_ bilang, dia tadi pergi sebentar ke luar. Dia bilang mau ke… ke… kemana ya? Aku lupa, ehehhehee~", dasar anak ini.

"Apa kau akan menghabiskan ramen sebanyak itu sendirian?", tanyaku lagi yang membuatnya kembali menurunkan sumpitnya. Dahinya mulai berkerut, tanda ia mulai kesal.

"Jung _Umma_ bilang, aku boleh menghabiskannya…", lanjutnya lalu mengaduk ramennya lagi.

Aku mengambil dua gelas dan mengisinya dengan air. Aku bawa ke meja makan lalu menyerahkan satu gelas untuk Jaejoong.

SLURRPPS…

"_Ghomawho, Hunbhae-him_…", katanya dengan mulut penuh ramen. Ia kembali meneruskan acara makan ramennya. Lahap sekali. Apa dia tidak makan siang tadi?

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong apa kau tidak makan di sekolah tadi? Makanmu lahap sekali.", tanyaku sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Hm?", di mengangkat wajahnya.

SLURRPPS…

"Tadi aku kesiangan dan bekal yang di buat Jun _Ahjumma_ tertinggal, jadi aku hanya makan roti milik Changmin. Itu pun Kibumie yang mengambilnya diam-diam,", jawabnya setelah menelan ramen itu.

"Oo…"

Aku menopang bahu dengan tangan di atas meja, menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya.

Dia menatap sesaat kearahku lalu ke mangkuk ramennya lalu kearahku lagi.

"Kau mau ramen juga, _Sunbae-nim_?", tanyanya sambil mendorong mangkuk ramennya kepadaku.

"Hm…", aku mengangguk.

"Aku ambil sumpit lagi, sebentar.", Ia beranjak lalu pergi mengambil sumpit untukku. Tak lama ia kembali lalu menyerahkan sumpitnya.  
"Mari makaaan~…", ucapnya senang.

Aku pun mulai makan ramen itu bersama Jaejoong. Suapan demi suapan kami makan bersama. Rasanya seperti pasangan suami isteri saja.

Makin lama ramen makin sedikit. Dan tanpa ku duga, aku dan Jaejoong sedang mengunyah potongan ramen yang sama. Ramen itu menggantung di atas mangkuk, menghubungkan mulutku dan mulutnya.

Dia membuka matanya lebar. Saat ku lihat dia hendak menggigit ramen itu untuk memutuskannya, dengan cepat ku makan ramen itu dan karena meja makan menghalangiku, aku lantas berdiri dan mencondongkan badanku kearahnya. Dan… Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

CUPH~

Tepat saat bibit kami menempel satu sama lain, aku memotong ramen itu dengan gigiku. Aku tersenyum sesaat lalu kembali berdiri, aku mengambil gelasku dan pergi menuju ruang tamu, tempat kami biasa belajar.

"Aigoo~ Kenyang sekali~", ucapku saat duduk di sofa.

Sekilas aku melirik kearah Jaejoong, dia masih duduk membatu disana. Yaa~ Jung Yunho, kau sudah selangkah lebih maju sekarang! *_appa_ daebak!* #nari-pake-pompom

"_Umma_ pulang~", ah _umma_-ku sudah kembali.

"Selamat datang, _Umma_…", sapaku padanya. _Umma_ hanya tersenyum lalu bergegas ke dapur sambil membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak.

"Aigo~ aigo~ Berat sekali…", kata _umma_ sambil menaruh barang-barangnya di meja dapur.  
"Sudah selesai makannya, Jaejoongie?", tanya umma-ku.

"…"

"Jaejoongie? _Gwaenchana_? Kenapa diam saja? Kenapa wajahmu merah begini? Apa kau sakit, hem?", tanya umma-ku sambil memegang dahi Jaejoong.

"_Umma_… J-Joongie… tadi… "

"Hem?"

"Tadi, Joongie makan ramen sampai habis _Umma_, ne! Lihat semua habis, eehehehe~", hahh dasar anak itu, benar-benar…

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

Aish~ hari ini berakhir dengan cepat sekali. Ku lihat jam di dinding, jam 6 sore. Artinya, sudah waktunya Jaejoong pulang. Ah, aku masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama. Tapi, kami memang akan bersama setiap hari mulai sekarang, Ahahaha~ Senangnya.

Kami sedang berjalan menuju halte seperti biasanya. Tapi ada yang tidak biasa. Jaejoong lebih 'diam' sekarang. Apa dia masih _shock_ dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang sedikit kurang ajar padanya.

"Jaejoongie… Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau marah padaku soal tadi?", tanyaku padanya. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, aku menoleh kearahnya, ia menatapku tak percaya. Apa ini? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Jaejoongie?", kenapa dia memanggil diri sendiri?

"Waeyo?", tanyaku bingung.

"Jaejoongie… _Sunbae-nim_, tadi memanggilku Jaejoongie…", ucapnya pelan tapi sangat jelas ditelingaku.

"Ah… Ne… Ahahahaa… Ne, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Jaejoongie, sama seperti _umma_, Junsu, dan teman-temanmu yang lain. Hemm… Dan kau juga tidak usah memanggilku Sunbae lagi. Mulai sekarang…", aku berjalan selangkah lebih dekat di hadapannya.  
"Panggil aku _Oppa_, Yunho-_Oppa_, _arraseo_?"

"_Ne_? Ta-tapi… _Sunbae_—"

Sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku melangkah lebih dekat lagi padanya, tangan kiriku menarik bahunya dan tangan kananku memegang pipinya, aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit dan mempertipis jarak diantara kami, dan…

CHUU~

Untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, aku, Jung Yunho mencium Kim Jaejoong!

Kurasakan tangannya bergerak mencengram jaket tipisku. Tubuhnya bergetar, mungkin saking kagetnya.

Aku menarik tubuhku menjauh, mengakhiri ciuman kami. Ku lihat mata indahnya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Pipinya kembali menampakkan semburat merah, cantik sekali.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong…", kataku sambil mengusap pipi halusnya.

"Yu-Yunho-_O-Oppa_…", dia memanggilku Oppa?! Apa itu artinya dia menjawab IYA?!

"_Saranghae_, Jaejoongie…", ucapku sambil menatap lurus ke matanya.

.

.

Semua berjalan romantis seperti yang sudah ku perhitungkan hingga tiba-tiba…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BUAGH

Seseorang menarikku dan memukul keras tepat di rahangku.

"KAU!", orang itu lagi-lagi menarikku, kedua tangannya mencengkram kaus dan jaket bagian atasku. Ku rasakan rahangku berdenyut sakit saat itu.

"_OPPA_ HENTIKAN!", teriak Jaejoong sambil menarik orang itu. Tunggu! Oppa?! Siapa orang ini?

"KITA PULANG KIM JAEJOONG! DAN JANGAN BERPIKIR UNTUK KEMBALI KEMARI SETELAH INI!", ia menarik tangan Jaejoong kasar, aku marah melihatnya.

"YA! KAU—", aku berusaha menjauhkan Jaejoong dari orang itu.

"DAN KAU! JANGAN PERNAH BERMIMPI UNTUK MENDEKATI KIM JAEJOONG LAGI! ATAU—", di melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan kembali menarik bajuku.

"HYUNJOONG-_OPPA_! SUDAH! Ayo kita pulang, _ne_?!", Jaejoong menahan tangan orang yang dia panggil Oppa itu.

Mereka lalu pergi dengan Jaejoong yang terus menoleh ke arahku.

'_Mianhae Oppa_…', kata terakhir Jaejoong malam itu untukku.

Ku lihat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di sana, mereka masuk dan pergi.

Siapa kau sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong?!

.

.

.

.

===To Be Continued===

.

.

.

.

Tidaaakkkkkk~ Apa yang telah ku lakukan?!  
Ini fic romance/humor, kenapa malah jadi drama begini?!  
Mianhae, pemirsa Yunjae! Sepertinya perjalanan uri-Yunjae untuk bersama memang akan sulit daripada perkiraan. *bow bow bow*  
Ne.. Ne.. author tau, akan lebih romantis kalo pake spaghetti, tapi kan kan kan… ramen lebih populer *alesan gagal*

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**Nara-chan** : Aigo~ author juga pengen liat, tapi Jaemma nya pelit. #dijewer-Jaemma. Oppa-nya umma udah di kasih tau tuh disini… Gahaha, Yoochun emg berbahaya. Ya udah lah ya, tinggal follow lagi aja *wink*

**Nina317Elf** : gomawo koreksinya chingu~, author kurang teliti emang nih.. sini sini *peluk*, yah jangan sedih dong, kalo sedih author ngurung diri di wc nanti *apa pula*. Parah bener emg Jaemma nih, tapi Yunppa selalu setia ko…

**Yunii** : mianhae yo~ kan biar seru gitu loh chingu, nih udah lanjut, baca lagi, ne *maksa*

**meirah.1111** : jyahh~ curhat dia.. ckck.. gpp chingu, sama author sinting ini mah, bebas aja lah *ga nyambung*. Ne, kapan2 umma aku install ulang deh ya, haha

**Julie Yunjae** : hau… hau... author cuma kesepian chingu, makanya berisik sendiri, mianhae~. Nah tuh, udah ketauan si Oppa-mesra-nya. Saingan yunppa kayanya, hemm… #ditendang-yunppa

**desi2121** : soalnya guru-guru yang lama ga sabar kaya yunppa… udah ketahuan belom apa hubungan si oppa-mesra sama jaemma? disini jaemma jadi yeoja, kan genderswitch… gomawo dah follow (^^,)d

**Baekren** : Jinjayooo? Ada han-jussi ga ya? Hmm.. belum ada perencanaan buat side-pairnya eung.. masih konsen buat yunjae dulu. Gahahaha *alasan gagal*

**aku suka ff** : disini yunjae semuuuaaa loh chingu~~ *jogedjoged*

**rivisofayy** : TETTEEETTT! Jawaban salah! Bukan Siwonnie chingu… coba lagi lain kali ne *gosokberhadiah*

.

Buat pemirsa HTB semua… Hadiah untuk kalian satu-satu: kecup basah dari Yunppa #muachh

*author di kubur Jaemma hidup-hidup*

.

**Note**: Fic HTB tidak akan lebih dari 10 bab pemirsa, bahkan bisa kurang. Mianhae


	6. BAB VI DUA OPPA DAN KAMERA

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar mewah nan indah itu di tutup dengan kasar oleh si empunya.

"Jaejoongie~ Kenapa jadi kau yang marah pada _Oppa_, eoh? _Oppa_ belum selesai bicara denganmu!", _namja_ tampan itu bicara dari luar setelah gagal membuka pintu karena terkunci dari dalam.

"*Hiks* Joongie benci _Oppa_! Joongie mau sendiri! Tinggalkan Joongie sendiri!*Hiks hiks hueee~*", teriakan dari dalam kamar itu diiringi tangisan memilukan.

"Jaejoongie, _Nae-Princess_… Baiklah, _Oppa_ minta maaf, _Oppa_ emosi, _Oppa_ mana yang tidak marah melihat _yeodongsaeng_ kesayangannya dicium _namja_ asing di jalanan, eoh? _Mianhaeyo_, Jaejoongie, buka pintunya, _ne_?", bujuk si _Oppa_ sambil mencoba kembali membuka pintu.

BRUKKK!

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari muka pintu. Sepertinya tuan putri melemparkan benda keras dari dalam sana.

"Pergi! Joongie tidak mau bertemu, _Oppa_!", teriaknya.

"Ya, Joongie—", si Oppa mencoba kembali membujuk.

"Tu-Tuan Muda…"

"Jun _Ahjumma_? _Waeyo_?", tanya _namja_ gagah itu terlihat frustasi.

"Saya tidak bermaksud kurang ajar, tapi… saya kira lebih baik membiarkan Nona tenang dulu…", kata Jun _Ahjumma_.

"_Geuraeyo_? _Ne_, aku benar. Aish~… Memang aku terlalu emosi tadi. Hhh… Tolong antarkan makan malam untuk Jaejoongie, _ne_? Aku yakin dia belum makan."

"Ne, Tuan.", jawab Jun _Ahjumma_ yang lantas segera pergi mengambil makanan.

Kim Hyunjoong, anak pertama keluarga Kim dan kakak satu-satunya dari adik perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi, Kim Jaejoong. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih berdiri di luar kamar sang tuan putri.

"AAAH! Gara-gara _namja_ asing itu, _Nae-Princess_ jadi marah padaku. Memang apa yang ku lakukan salah? Aku hanya mencoba menjadi _Oppa_ yang baik yang melindungi _yeodongsaeng_-nya.", gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB VI  
DUA OPPA DAN KAMERA**

.

.

Keesokkan harinya di SMA Toho.

Jung Yunho masuk gerbang sekolah dengan langkah malas, rahangnya masih berdenyut sakit akibat pukulan Hyunjoong kemarin. Tapi rasa sakitnya seperti menghilang ketika ia mengingat apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Jaejoong, ia menyatakan cinta pada gadis yang telah mengambil hatinya sejak hari pertama gadis itu menginjakkan kaki di SMA Toho.

"O? Yunho _Sunbae-nim_? Kenapa wajahmu? Kau berkelahi?", tanya seseorang yang kebetulan hendak masuk ke kelasnya.

Yunho dan orang itu berada di kelas XI-2.

"_Aniyo_. Ceritanya panjang…", jawab Yunho sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas.

"Tapi, sedang apa di sini? Kau mencariku?", tanya orang itu, percaya diri.

"Apa Jaejoongie belum datang?", tanya Yunho tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan lawan bicara.

"Omooo~! _Sunbae-nim_?! Kenapa memanggil Jaejoongie dengan 'Jaejoongie'? Ah ah ah! Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan kalian—"

"Sepertinya belum datang. Sampai jumpa, Junsuie…", Yunho pun berlalu meninggalkan Junsu yang bahkan belum mengutarakan kesimpulannya.

"Punya hubungan khusus!"/"Punya hubungan khusus?", dua orang mengucapkan kalimat sama dengan intonasi berbeda. Orang pertama jelas adalah Junsu, yang menuntaskan kesimpulan sebelumnya. Dan orang kedua…

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau di sini, Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_?", tanya Junsu pada senior aneh itu.

Yoochun mengangkat bahu.

"Apa kau mencari Jaejoongie juga?", tanya Junsu lagi.

Yoochun menggeleng.

"Lalu sedang apa disini?", tanya Junsu bingung.

Yoochun tersenyum. Lalu…

.

===_Skiptime_===

.

Siang itu Yunho mencari Jaejoong di sekolah, dia ke kelas, tidak ada, ke kantin, tidak ada, ke tempat klub memasak, tidak ada. Dimana Kim Jaejoong?! Dia hendak bertanya pada Junsu, tapi dia pun tidak ada di mana-mana!

"Shim Changmin!", panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"O? _Sunbae-nim_? Lama sekali tidak menyapaku~ Kau bawa makanan?", tanya Changmin.

"Aish! Kau itu. Apa kau melihat Jaejoongie atau Junsu?", tanya Yunho to-the-point.

"Hm? Coba ku ingat…", jawab Changmin sambil mengusap dagunya.

"?", Yunho menunggu.

"Ah!", teriak Changmin.

"Apa? Kau melihat Jaejoongie? Dimana dia?", tanya Yunho tidak sabar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik kalau sedang lapar~", jawabnya enteng membuat Yunho naik darah.

PLETAKK!

"AUCH! YA! Kenapa memukul kepalaku Kibumie?", Changmin mengusap kepalanya berharganya itu.

"Kau! Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan hal lain selain makanan?!", Kibum bertolak pinggang karena sikap Changmin.

Changmin hanya menunduk sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. *Changmin-_oppa_ ( o~,~ )o*

"Maafkan dia _Sunbae-nim_…", Kibum minta maaf pada Yunho.

"Ah! Kim Kibum, kau lihat Jaejoongie atau Junsu?", tanya Yunho pada satu-satunya orang normal di sekolah itu, selain dirinya.

"Ehm… Aku tidak melihat Jaejoongie sejak pagi, tapi aku melihat Junsuie tadi pagi bersama Yoochun-_Sunbae-nim_, tapi aku tidak melihatnya lagi sampai sekarang…", jawab Kibum sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. *Kibumie kisseu #muah*

"Aa~ _Arraseo, gomawo ne_…", kata Yunho menepuk bahu Kibum dan Changmin lalu pergi begitu saja.

'Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu… Kemana orang-orang itu? Hh.. Jaejoongie juga, apa dia sakit? Sweaternya…', batin Yunho saat berjalan kembali ke kelasnya, sejak pagi tangannya tak lepas menggenggam sweater Jaejoong.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

TREKK… TREKK…

Bunyi sendok yang beradu dengan piring akibat orang-yang-ceritanya-hendak-makan itu hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Jun _Ahjumma_… Apa kita punya ramen?", Ah… Orang ini pastinya adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"_Ne_? Nona ingin makan ramen?", tanya Jun Ahjumma pada Jaejoong yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"HmHm…", Jaejoong mengangguk lemas.

"Tapi… Nona tidak boleh makan makanan instan, itu tidak baik untuk perutmu, lagipula nanti Tuan Muda Hyunj—"

"JOONGIE MAU RAMEN!", teriak Jaejoong sambil melempar sendoknya ke lantai. *O ow… pemirsa! _Uri_-_umma_ sedang _moody_ saat ini, dan itu artinya… berbahaya!*

Jun _Ahjumma_ yang kaget melihat sikap Jaejoong langsung beranjak meninggalkan kamar besar itu lalu pergi ke dapur membuatkan pesanan sang Nona.

Jam di dinding kamar Jaejoong menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Seharusnya, dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Yunho _Sunbae-nim_. Ah! Bukan, Yunho-_Oppa_, jika saja ia tidak sedang mogok sekolah dalam rangka memprotes sikap Hyunjoong-_Oppa_ yang semena-mena pada Yunho-nya hari itu.

*Pemirsa! Jangan ditiru ne sikap _umma_ yang ini. #umma-ngangguk-ngangguk #author-balikin-jaemma-ke-tekape*

Di dapur.

"Jun _Ahjumma_, apa Joongie sudah makan?", tanya Hyunjoong yang baru pulang dari kantor. Hari itu ia pulang lebih awal, selain karena tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan, dia juga khawatir dengan keadaan dongsaeng manjanya itu. Toh kantor itu adalah miliknya, satu dari sekian banyak kantor cabang milik perusahaan yang dibangun _appa_-nya.

"Belum, Tuan Muda. Nona hanya mengacak-acak makanan tanpa memakannya, dia malah memintaku membuatkan ramen…", jawab Jun _Ahjumma_.

"Eh? Tapi dia tidak boleh makan makanan seperti itu…", Hyunjoong melonggarkan dasinya.

"Tapi… Nona sama sekali tidak mau yang lain selain ramen.", jelas Jun Ahjumma.

"Aish… anak itu, akan sulit menghadapinya kalau sudah begini…", gumam Hyunjoong.  
"Apa ramennya sudah matang?", tanya Hyunjoong kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan Muda.", Jun Ahjumma menuangkan ramen itu ke mangkuk, menambahkan telur dan sayuran kedalamnya.

"Berikan padaku, biar aku yang mengantarkannya.", Hyunjoong mengambil ramen itu lalu naik menuju kamar Jaejoong.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk…", sahutan lemas terdengar dari dalam kamar.

Hyunjoong mendorong pintu dengan bahunya dan masuk kamar perlahan. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sedang tiduran di atas kasur, posisinya membelakangi pintu.

"_Ahjumma_, kenapa lama sekali, Joongie lapa—", rengeknya sambil bangkit duduk. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Hyunjoong yang masuk saat itu bukannya Jun _Ahjumma_.

"Waktunya makan _Nae-Princess_~", Hyunjoong melangkah mendekat dengan senyum manis terlukis diwajahnya.

"Joongie tidak lapar. Oppa bisa membawa ramennya keluar.", Jaejoong bersikap dingin.

"_Jinjjayo_? Hem… padahal ramen ini sangat enak, eum… nyammy~", goda Hyunjoong.

Jaejoong mencuri pandang kearah mangkuk ramen yang masih beruap itu.

KRYUUUKKKK~ *anggap bunyi perut OK!*

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, pipinya terasa panas, ia malu.

"Ahh~, ku dengar perutmu berkata sebaliknya… Ayo dimakan, _ne_?", Hyunjoong duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Jaejoong, ia mencoba menggapai bahu Jaejoong mengisyaratkan agar Jaejoong berbalik menghadap kearahnya. Tapi Jaejoong menepis tangan _Oppa_-nya itu.

"Joongie masih marah sama _Oppa_!", jawabnya ketus.

Hyunjoong menghela napas berat.

"_Oppa_ minta maaf, ne? Apa _Nae-Princess_ akan marah terus seperti ini, hem?", Hyunjoong mencoba bersabar.

"_Oppa_ tidak seharusnya memukul Yunho-_Oppa_ seperti itu. Yunho-_Oppa_ orang baik, dia sangat sabar mengajariku selama ini, dia satu-satunya tutor yang bisa bertahan dengan kebodohanku sejak _Oppa_ meninggalkanku sendiri disini…", jawab Jaejoong sedih.

"Hhh… Jaejoongie…"

"…"

"Ramennya _Oppa_ simpan di meja, cepat dimakan sebelum dingin, _ne_?", Hyunjoong mengusap kepala Jaejoong lalu beranjak keluar kamar.

Ia sengaja tidak menutup rapat pintu kamar itu agar ia bisa mengintip apa yang Jaejoong lakukan setelah ia keluar. Dan ia tersenyum lega ketika melihat Jaejoong mengambil mangkuk lalu memakan ramennya.

"Kau memaafkanku, _ne_? _Nae-Princess_…"

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

2 hari kemudian, di bandara.

"_Oppa_… Joongie akan merindukanmu~", ucap Jaejoong sesaat sebelum Hyunjoong naik pesawatnya.

"O… _Nae-Princess_, kemarilah…", Hyunjoong merentangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk memeluknya.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? Jangan membuat tutormu kesal dan jangan makan ramen, _arraseo_?!"

"Ehehee~ _Roger, Oppa_!", jawab Jaejoong semangat.

"Dan KAU!", Hyunjoong melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Sekali saja kau membuat _Nae-Princess_ menangis, ku pastikan kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu, _arra_!"

"_Geogjeongma_, Hyunjoong-_hyung_. Aku berjanji padamu."

"Baiklah… Kupegang janjimu…", Hyunjoong menepuk kedua bahu lawan bicaranya itu cukup keras membuat orang dihadapannya menahan sakit.

"_Oppa_~", panggil Jaejoong manja. Perhatian Hyunjoong kembali kepada Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_ juga akan merindukanmu… Berjanjilah kau akan mengunjungiku liburan nanti, hem?"

"_Ne, Oppa_!", Jaejoong tersenyum lebar.

Dan Hyunjoong pun kembali ke Jepang, menjalani rutinitasnya bekerja sebagai CEO di salah satu anak perusahaan Kim's Group, salah satu perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh dalam perekonomian Korea.

"Yunho-_Oppa_…", panggil Jaejoong pada namja yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih resminya itu dalam perjalanan pulang sehabis mengantar Hyunjoong ke bandara. Ne… Pemirsa sekalian, _Uri_-Yunjae sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, bahkan Hyunjoong berperan sebagai saksi hidup hal tersebut. *udah kaya _wedding_ aje. Fuufufufufu~*

"Hm?"

"Apa yang kau dan Hyunjoong-_Oppa_ bicarakan kemarin?", tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Hm Hm…!", Jaejoong mengangguk antusias.

"Kemarilah, ku bisikkan…"

.

===_Flashback_===

Di halte bis dekat rumah Yunho.

Hyunjoong duduk disana sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Jika bukan demi yeodongsaeng kesayangannya, ia tidak akan mau menunggu selama itu.

Ia lekas berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Jung Yunho?", panggilnya.

"Kau…", Yunho bersikap defensif.

"Dengar! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, ini soal Jaejoong."

Yunho kemudian mengajak Hyunjoong kerumahnya. Mereka masuk, dan Yunho menyuruh Hyunjoong menunggu di ruang tamu sementara dirinya mengambil air minum.

Hyunjoong mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melihat-lihat, ia memperhatikan photo-photo yang di pajang di meja kecil di sudut ruangan itu. Ia mengamati satu photo keluarga yang didalamnya ada sepasang orang tua dan anak laki-laki yang ia ketahui dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah yunho.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat orang ini, tapi dimana ya…', pikirnya sambil memandangi pria yang pasti adalah kepala keluarga di photo itu.

Tidak lama kemudian Yunho kembali.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau—", Yunho menjeda pertanyaanya.

"Hyunjoong. Kim Hyunjoong.", lanjut Hyunjoong cepat, mengerti maksud Yunho.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Kim Hyunjoong-_sshi_?"

"Tidak usah formal denganku, kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_ saja.", jawab Hyunjoong mencoba mencairkan kekakuan. Namun, dirasanya gagal karena Yunho kini memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
"Baiklah. Aku kemari untuk minta maaf karena aku memukulmu hari itu. Aku hanya emosi melihat _yeodongsaeng_-ku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari… orang asing.", lanjutnya.

"_Yeodongsaeng_?", Yunho mengerutkan dahinya.

"_Ne_, Kim Jaejoong adalah adik perempuanku satu-satunya."

"Jaejoongie tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia punya saudara padaku."

"Jaejoongie?!", Hyunjoong merasa risih karena Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu.

"_Ne, waeyo_?"

"Sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"

"Kami? Aku tutor belajarnya selama hampir satu semester ini. Dan aku baru saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Apa Jaejoongie menerimamu?"

"_Molla_, aku akan tahu jika kau tidak memukulku saat itu."

"Ah! Tentang itu. Aku, ya… aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, aku—"

"Aku mengerti.", sela Yunho.

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada di posisimu, bahkan mungkin lebih. Lagipula aku juga lepas kendali hari itu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah berbuat kurang ajar pada _yeodongsaeng_-mu.", jawab Yunho.

Dan mereka pun menyelesaikan masalah itu dengan bicara satu sama lain. Setelah beberapa jam saling membuka pikiran masing-masing, mereka mendapat satu kesimpulan yang mungkin akan mendekatkan hubungan mereka nantinya. Mereka sama-sama bertujuan membahagiakan Kim Jaejoong.

Waktu terus bergulir, Hyunjoong pun pamit pulang.

"Aku percayakan _Nae-Princess_ padamu…", ucap Hyunjoong di depan pintu rumah Yunho.

"_Ne, gomawo yo_, Hyunjoong-_hyung_.", mereka berdua tersenyum, senyum khas pria berkharisma.

.

===_Flashback End_===

.

Jaejoong pun mendekatkan telinganya.

"Itu rahasia…", bisik Yunho lalu…

CHUPP

Ia mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"_Oppaaa_~", Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho lalu berjalan mendahuluinya, yaa… sudah jelas bagaimana kondisi wajah Jaejoong saat itu. Merona.

Mereka pun pulang dengan mengendarai taksi.

CKLIK! CKLIK!

Lagi-lagi bunyi kamera. Namun, kali ini jelas ada seseorang yang sedang mengarahkan kameranya kearah _uri_-Yunjae couple. Orang itu mengabadikan beberapa Yunjae moment ketika sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Sajang-nim_?"

*diam*

"_Ne_, aku sedang mengikuti Tuan Muda Jung dan kekasihnya sekarang…"

*diam*

"_Ne_. Tentu saja, akan ku kerjakan dengan rapi, Jung _Sajang-nim_"

TUTT

Panggilan diputuskan.

.

.

.

===To Be Continued===

.

.

.

Hueeee~ kenapa jadi drama begini….?! #jambak-rambut-stresss  
_Mianhae _ pemirsa dimana pun anda berada.  
_Mian_ Yunjae momentnya sedikit…  
_Mian _ karena ceritanya pendek…  
Bab depan deh author bayar utangnya  
*bow bow bow*

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**meirah.1111** : ehehe~ karena ketika ide udah mengalir, ga ad kata dinanti-nanti lagi chingu *author sok bijak*… ne~ yunppa mulai memulai aksinya YAY! Hyunjoong siapa ya? Udah kejawab blm dr bab ini?

**aku suka ff** : nih chingu udah lanjut, yuks baca yuks~~

**Guest** : Tuan/Nyonya Tamu, nih dah lanjut… hhoho

**Aichan** : benarkah? :O udah ketahuan tuh sapa sebenernya hyunjoong ne~ fufufufu #tawa-tiwi

**Yunii **: SUDAHH LANJUUUUT CHINGU~~~ *capslock diinjek jiji*

**Julie Yunjae** : esmoci chingu esmoci pake susu *eh*… emosi maksudnya, yaa gmn lagi chingu tiba2 tangan ini ga terkontrol buat ngetik adegan mukul appa *ditoyor-appa*

**irengiovanny** : jyahh, kenapa mesti celana o_O… wah parah nih chingu imajinasinya *padahal ikut dbayangin juga ckakaka*. Ne, biar umma ada temen, makanya Junsu juga di bikin 'ga pinter', nyahahaha.

**Nara-chan** : kan ceritanya umma ga pernah naek kendaraan umum, makanya aneh gitu pas naek kereta… ne ne, appa udah mulai beraksi mari kita dukung (/^o^)/

**gery miku** : asek, ad pemirsa baru nongol dimari~ tanggung ya? Iya dasar nih author emg minta di jitak. Author ga bisa panjang2 chingu *ets jgn mikir kmana2*, kalo udah 10 halaman word, pasti mentok aj. Ckck

**LeeKim** : yey, pemirsa baru juga neh, ^_^, bukan chingu, Paman Hyun tu ceritanya Hyun Bin, kan ad tuh cerita dia makan siang sm Nona Ha, ntu Ha Ji Won, author lagi tergila-gila Secret Garden *telat nonton*

**Nina317Elf** : udah tahu kan skarang? Ne~ appa mulai beraksi gahahhaaa…

**QueenDeeBeauty** : *ikut nangis bareng*, iya nih, napa jadi telenopela gini ya? Jadi inget Rosalinda aj, klo dibikin versi yunjae gimana ya tuh? Ah chingu memberiku inspirasi, sini-sini *peluk*

**thasya357** : jinjja yo? Hau… sini sini *peluk*. Ne, author sama yunppa bekerja keras menghadapi jaemma #dijewer-umma. Ihihihi, ne ne, yunppa selalu tergoda kalo sama jaemma ^3^

**Beakren** : Yo chingu ini update yo~~

**desi2121** : hem… yang anak satu-satunya itu yunppa. Pas penjabaran karakter jaemma, author bilang _'Status dan hal-hal lain yang menyangkut dirinya(Kim Jaejoong) masih dalam penyelidikan author'_. Jadi karakter umma bersifat dinamis, bisa diubah di bab selanjutnya. *alesan! Padahal lagi ga ad ide aja pas waktu itu. Wkwk*

.

.

Thanks to  
Yang dari Ina, yang dari U.S, yang dari Qatar, yang dari Iceland, yang dari Hongkong, yang dari Malaysia, dari semua tempat yang author gatau dimana…  
Entah bener apa ngga, itu lah yang author liat dari traffic stats HTB sejauh ini.  
^3^

mmmuaachh  
#kecup-basah-jaemma-buat-yunppa


	7. BAB VII PROJEK 80,RUMAH SAKIT,PERSAINGAN

SRATTT SREETTT

Ia terus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas meja. Keningnya berkerut sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan mungkin akan menimbulkan kerutan permanen disana.

Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencoret-coret kertas dihadapannya.

"Ini… Ini… Ini juga… Dan ini… Lihat ini!", katanya sambil membuat bulatan tebal diatas kertas dengan tinta merah.

"_W-waeyo_?!", tanya orang lain disana dengan nada cemas.

"Ini SALAHHH!"

"EEHHHHH?! _Wae_? Kenapa masih salah jugaaa~", orang itu menarik kertas dan yaa banyak sekali tanda merah disana.

"Kenapa malah balik bertanya?! Apa kau tidak mengikuti petunjuk yang kuberikan, eoh?! Apa kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang ku jelaskan sejak dua jam yang lalu, EOH?!"

"Ta-tapi, Joongie sudah mengerjakan semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang _Oppa_ ajarka—"

"Lalu kenapa masih salah?! Aish!", ia meremas rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Jangan terlalu keras begitu, Yunho-ah…", suara seseorang dari dapur.

"HAHHH! Ini sulit dipercaya!", Yunho, ia membaringkan dirinya ke lantai, meluruskan punggungnya, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"*Hiks* _Ummaa_~"

"Berhenti merengek dan memanggil _Umma_ seperti itu, Kim Jaejoong!"

"_U-umma_… *hiks… Hueeee~*"

Ah! Dia berhenti merengek tapi malah menangis sekarang. Jung Yunho… Ini salahmu!

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor(****Drama)  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB VII  
PROJEK 80, RUMAH SAKIT, PERSAINGAN**

.

.

Di sebuah rumah megah, di ruang kerja seseorang disana…

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk", sahut orang itu dari dalam ruangannya. Ruangan dengan nuansa Eropa abad pertengahan, kontras sekali dengan penghuni didalamnya yang adalah orang Asia.

"_Sajang-nim_, Tuan Park ingin bertemu denganmu.", kata seorang _butler_.

"Aaa~ Suruh dia masuk! Aku memang sedang menunggunya.", perintahnya pada _butler_ itu.

Si _butler_ membungkuk hormat lalu kembali keluar ruangan. Tak berapa lama, tamu yang di maksud pun masuk.

"_Annyeonghasseyo, Halabeoji_. Bagaimana kabarmu?", sapa si tamu sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Aku amat sangat baik… Mendekatlah Yoochunie… Apa kau membawa apa yang ku pesan padamu?", kata pria 70-an tahun itu pada tamunya.

"Ne… Tentu saja, dan sangat banyak!", Yoochun, ia tersenyum bangga lalu meletakkan amplop ukuran cukup besar di atas meja dihadapan kakek itu.

Si kakek membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Aaa~ Kerjamu bagus, aku tahu aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu Yoochunie…", katanya sambil melihat-lihat apa yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam amplop itu.

"Oh iya, dan ini ada beberapa yang diambil terpisah, seorang teman membantuku mendapatkannya…", lanjut Yoochun sambil menyerahkan amplop lain yang berukuran sama.

"_Jinjjayo_?! Aigo… Lain kali kau harus mengajak temanmu itu, aku harus berterima kasih padanya."

"_Ne_, lain kali aku akan datang bersamanya, _Halabeoji_…", balas Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Ia membungkuk tanda pamit pada kakek itu lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Si kakek masih terus saja memperhatikan lembar demi lembar photo-photo yang ada ditangannya. Ia berhenti dan memperhatikan salah satu photo lebih lama. Photo yang mengabadikan potret seorang gadis manis yang sedang tertawa lepas.

"Jadi… Ini pilihanmu, hem? Seleramu sangat bagus! Hhh, semoga kau tidak melakukan kebodohan yang sama seperti _appa_-mu dulu. Anak bodoh itu. Aish, kau benar-benar anak bodoh!", kata si kakek emosi sambil menatap marah photo lain yang ia pajang dimejanya, photo tiga _namja_, satu adalah dirinya dan satu _namja_ lain yang lebih muda darinya sedang memangku _namja_ kecil yang memeluk boneka beruang.

BRAKKK!

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka dengan kasar.

"Tu-tuan Muda, Anda seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu…", kata seorang _butler_ dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Biarkan saja, kau boleh pergi.", kata si kakek pada _butler_ yang lalu membungkuk kemudian pergi.

"_Halabeoji_… Sedang sibuk apa?", ucap pembuat onar itu dengan wajah santai.

"Kau! Kau ingin melihatku cepat mati karena serangan jantung, EOH?!", marah si kakek.

"Aigo~ Itu yang akan membuatmu kena serangan jantung, memarahiku.", sanggah namja muda itu, si kakek hanya mengeleng-geleng, ia lelah selalu kalah jika sudah perang kata dengan cucunya yang satu ini.  
"Eh? Ini siapa, _Halabeoji_? Oo~ cantik sekali~", lanjutnya sambil menarik photo yang tengah di pegang sang kakek.

"Wae? Kau menyukainya?! Jangan harap! Dia akan menjadi cucu-mantuku, kau tahu?!"

"Tapi aku cucumu, _Halabeoji_~"

"Ahh~ kau benar *diam*. Aish, kau hanya membuatku pusing! Kembalikan photo itu!", kata si kakek mencoba menggapai photo tersebut dari tangan cucunya.

"Eits… Aku ambil ini untuk ku simpan, _ne_~", ucap namja itu lalu melesat keluar.

"YA! Kembali kemari! YA! Jung Yonghwa!"

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

2 minggu menjelang ujian semester…

"*nyam nyam* Kau sedang tidak bersemangat, Jaejoongie?", tanya Changmin saat jam istirahat.

Changmin , Jaejoong, Kibum dan Junsu menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka bersama-sama di kantin.

"*geleng-geleng* Joongie hanya sedikit capek hari ini, Changminie…", jawab Jaejoong yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja kantin. Hanya dia yang tidak makan saat itu.

"Aigo~ Kau pasti tertekan soal nilai 80 itu, ne?", tanya Junsu sambil mengelus pelan kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau seharusnya bilang pada Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ kalau kau memang tidak sanggup, jangan memaksakan diri begitu, itu tidak akan membuat keadaan jadi lebih baik…", nasehat Kibum. Duo ChangSu mengangguk setuju.

"_Aniyo_…", Jaejoong kembali duduk dengan benar, "Ini bukan karena Yunho-_Oppa_ dan keinginannya untuk membuat nilaiku jadi bagus. Tapi, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan mendapatkan nilai itu, apapun yang terjadi, hm!", Jaejoong mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke udara. *_fighting umma_!*

"Yaa… Terserah kau saja lah…", timpal Kibum lalu melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Kau tidak makan, Jaejoongie?", tanya Junsu.

"*geleng-geleng* Aku tidak begitu lapar Junsuie. Lagipula bekalku tertinggal lagi hari ini… Dan aku malas membeli makanan disini, tidak ada yang enak.", jawab Jaejoong.

"Omooo~ Kau mau makan bekalku? Kau harus makan biarpun sedikit.", tawar Junsu tapi hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memakannya, _nee_~", ucap Changmin sambil menarik kotak makan Junsu.

PLAKK!

Junsu menepis tangan-panjang itu dan menarik kembali kotak makannya. Changmin hanya mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Pelit!", kata Changmin.

"Ini, makan punyaku saja. Aku terlalu banyak membawa bekal hari ini.", Kibum menyodorkan kotak makannya.

"Aaaa~ _Gomawo_, Kibumie~ Kau yang terbaik!", Changmin dengan senang hati menarik Kibum ke rangkulannya.

"Heu.. heu.. Changminie dan Kibumie terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih _ne_~", komentar Jaejoong sambil cekikikan.

Kibum menyembunyikan pipi merahnya dengan buku yang ia pegang. Sementara Changmin… dia sedang berkonsentrasi menikmati makanan dari Kibum. Menurutnya, makanan itu makanan terenak kedua yang pernah ia makan setalah makanan buatan Jaejoong.

"Yo! Jaejoongie!", seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Jaejoong.

"HA! Omoo~ Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_, kau membuatku kaget…", kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus dada. Kini Jaejoong duduk diantara Junsu dan Yoochun.

"Sedang apa disini, _Sunbae-nim_?", tanya Junsu.

"YA! Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain ketika melihatku, eoh? Kenapa kau tidak bertanya 'Apa kau ingin makan bekal buatanku, _Sunbae-nim_?'", kata Yoochun sambil menirukan suara wanita. *iyyyuhhh~*

"Bilang saja kau memang ingin makan bekal buatanku, kan?", tanya Junsu, tepat ke sasaran.

"A! Aku ketahuan…", jawab Yoochun lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Aigo~ Sayang sekali… Tapi, bekalku sudah habis.", balas Junsu datar.

Jaejoong yang berada di tengah seperti sedang menyaksikan permainan bola pingpong, pandangannya terarah pada Junsu dan Yoochun secara bergantian.

"EHH?!", teriak Yoochun kecewa.

"Heu.. Heu.. Kalian juga terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih _ne_~", komentar Jaejoong kemudian.

"Dan kau sendiri kekasih Yunho, kan?!"/"Dan kau sendiri kekasih Yunho _Sunbae-nim_!", balas YooSu bersamaan.

Mereka berempat pun tertawa sementara Jaejoong berusaha mencari cara menyembunyikan pipinya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

"Selesai… Tolong di periksa, Oppa…", Jaejoong menyerahkan kertas jawabannya pada Yunho.

Seperti biasa, hari itu sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong dan Yunho pulang bersama untuk belajar di rumah Yunho. Ujian semester tinggal sebentar lagi, dan Jaejoong bertekad kuat untuk mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 80 kali ini.

"Hm… Lumayan, tapi, nomor 7 masih salah. Kau harus lebih teliti lagi. Nomor 15 dan 19 juga. Kerjakan lagi…", Yunho menyerahkan kembali kertasnya pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne_~", jawab Jaejoong.

'Eh? Tumben sekali dia tidak berisik…', batin Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang lebih 'tenang' dari biasanya.

"Yunho-ah? Bisa kau tolong antarkan ini sebentar ke rumah Nyonya Goo? Sebentar saja, _ne_?", Jung _Umma_ menyerahkan kotak yang-entah-berisi-apa pada Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku antar sekarang…", Yunho bangkit, membawa kotak dari Jung _Umma_ lantas pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Jaejoongie di tinggal Yunho sebentar?", tanya Jung _Umma_ merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"_Gwaenchana, Umma_…", jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kearah Jung _Umma_.

"Ya sudah, _Umma_ tinggal sebentar, _ne_? Kalau butuh apa-apa, umma ada di halaman belakang, _ne_?",

"HmHm…", Jaejoong hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk.

Setelah Jung _Umma_ pergi, Jaejoong kembali mencoba mengerjakan soal yang sedang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah… Jadi ini… Harus dicari dulu… Lalu…", Jaejoong terus bergumam tidak jelas sambil menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas.  
"Hmm…? Kenapa angka-angkanya tidak mau diam… Ih!", Jaejoong menutup kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ah~ Bukan angka yang tidak mau diam, tapi Jaejoong sedang pusing sehingga pandangannya kabur dan mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Joongie ngantuuk~"

Ia mengambil beberapa bantal di atas sofa, lalu membaringkan dirinya di atas karpet, mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur sejenak. Tak lama ia tertidur.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian…

CKLEK!

"Aku pulaaang~", sapa Yunho yang baru saja kembali.

Ia melihat Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan posisi memeluk lututnya diatas karpet.

"Astaga… Anak ini! Apa dia tidak bisa sekali saja berbuat sesuatu dengan benar? Kalau tidur di karpet seperti itu bisa masuk angin… Ck!", Yunho bersimpuh dihadapan Jaejoong lalu mengguncangkan bahunya pelan.  
"Hey, Jaejoongie… Bangun… Jangan tidur seperti ini, kau bisa sakit! Hey!", Yunho berusaha membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Hnggggh… _Oppa_…", erang Jaejoong.

'Apa-apaan dia ini? Membuatku ingin menyerangnya saja.', batin Yunho. *serang _appa_!* #ditoyor-_umma_

"Bangun… Kalau mau tidur, kau bisa berbaring di sofa, jangan disini…", Yunho hendak mengangkat Jaejoong ketika Jaejoong menggenggam kuat lengannya. Dan…

"Jaejoongie?! Kenapa tanganmu beku seperti ini, eoh? _Gwaenchana_?", Yunho mulai panik saat mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"_O-Oppa_… Perutku sakiit… Rasanya seperti mau meledak…", kata Jaejoong lemah sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan di pelukan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie?! Kim Jaejoong?! Bangun, jangan menakutiku seperti ini, YA!", Yunho menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong berusaha membuatnya bangun.

"Ada apa, Yunho-ah?! Kenapa berteriak-teriak?!", tanya Jung _Umma_ sambil berjalan menghampiri Yunho.  
"OMO?! Jaejoongie? Astaga, badannya panas!", kata Jung _Umma_ juga panik setelah meraba kening dan leher Jaejoong.

"_Umma_, apa yang harus kulakukan?!", tanya Yunho, pikirannya sama sekali kosong saking paniknya.

"_Umma_ panggil taksi, _ne_? Kita bawa Joongie ke rumah sakit!", Jung _Umma_ lalu pergi memanggil taksi.

"Jaejoongie, bangunlah… Maafkan _Oppa_, kumohon bangunlah…", ucap Yunho sambil memeluk Jaejoong yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Di rumah sakit.

Yunho dan Jung _Umma_ menunggu Jaejoong yang sedang diperiksa dokter. Tidak lama Tuan Shin dan Jun _Ahjumma_ bergabung. Mereka berempat menunggu dengan cemas.

"Apa Tuan Besar dan Tuan Muda Hyunjoong sudah tahu soal ini?", tanya Tuan Shin pada Jun _Ahjumma_.

"_Ne_… Aku sudah memberitahu Tuan Muda, tapi ia bilang ia akan memberitahukan Tuan Besar sendiri...", jelas Jun _Ahjumma_.

"Apa Jaejoongie hanya tinggal bersama kalian?", tanya Jung _Umma_.

"Eh? _N-ne_, Tuan Besar menetap di Hongkong beberapa tahun ini dan Tuan Muda Hyunjoong juga dipindahtugaskan ke Jepang baru-baru ini…", jelas Tuan Shin.

"Aigo~ Kasihan Jaejoongie… Kenapa dia tidak ikut mereka saja?", tanya Jung _Umma_ tidak bisa menutupi rasa ingin tahunya.

"_Aniyo_… Nona bersikeras ingin tetap di Korea, itu membuatnya merasa dekat dengan _Umma_-nya.", jawab Jun Ahjumma.

"Memang _Umma_-nya dimana?", tanya Jung _Umma_.

"Nyo-nyonya… Nyonya… sudah…", lanjut Jun _Ahjumma_ ragu.

"Ah! Aku mengerti aku mengerti, maafkan aku…", sela Jung _Umma_.

Tidak lama setelah itu, dokter yang menangani Jaejoong keluar.

"Bagaimana Joongie, dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kan? Katakan dokter!", tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Tenanglah, Yunho-ah…", Jung _Umma_ menarik Yunho sedikit menjauh dari dokter itu.

"Apa kalian keluarganya?", tanya dokter.

"Kami pengasuhnya!", jawab Tuan Shin dan Jun _Ahjumma_ bersamaan.

"Ah, begitu. Apa Nona Kim sering melewatkan jam makannya belakangan ini?", tanya dokter lagi.

"_Ani_… Nona, selalu makan tepat waktu…", jawab Jun Ahjumma.

"Begitu? Lalu, apa Nona Kim sering mengkonsumsi makanan instan?", lanjut si dokter.

"RAMEN!", jawab Yunho, Jung _Umma_ dan Jun _Ahjumma_ bersamaan.

"Belakangan ini, hampir setiap hari Nona selalu minta di buatkan ramen instan, dokter.", jawab Jun _Ahjumma_.

"Aaa… Pantas saja. Ada sedikit infeksi di lambungnya, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Beruntung cepat di bawa ke rumah sakit. Setelah ini, Nona Kim harus rawat inap, setidaknya untuk 3 sampai 4 hari dan tolong perhatikan makanannya, jangan sampai dia makan makanan instan lagi untuk waktu dekat ini. Nona Kim sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, kalian bisa menjenguknya.", jelas dokter itu lalu mohon diri.

Yunho yang mendengarnya bergegas pergi ke ruangan Jaejoong. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu dan memperlihatkan Jaejoong yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan piyama rumah sakit, selang infus terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang tertidur pulas.

"Jaejoongie… Kau membuatku hampir gila, kau tahu itu?!", kata Yunho sambil membawa tangan kanan Jaejoong ke pipinya lalu mengecupnya lembut.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Yunho tertidur dikursinya disamping tempat tidur Jaejoong, tangannya tidak pernah lepas menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Sampai ia terbangun ketika merasakan gerakan halus dari tangan pujaan hatinya itu.

Ia bangkit lalu mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

"Jaejoongie… Kau bisa mendengarku? Apa kau sudah bangun? Apa yang kau rasakan, hem?", tanya Yunho penuh perhatian.

"_Oppa_… perutku sakit…", jawab Jaejoong lemah.

"Ini gara-gara kau selalu makan ramen instan, kau tahu itu? Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyentuh ramen setelah ini, _arra_?!", Yunho tak bisa menahan rasa marahnya, marah karena sayang tentunya.

"_Mianhae… Oppa_… Aku selalu menyusahkanmu…", jawab Jaejoong sedih.

"Sshhh… Sudahlah, sekarang istirahat _ne_? Dokter bilang kau akan tinggal disini untuk 3 sampai 4 hari, kau butuh banyak istirahat…", Yunho berkata sambil merapikan poni Jaejoong.

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan ujianku, aku harus tetap belajar, _ne Oppa_? Aku harus dapat nilai 80—"

"Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang, _ne_? Perhatikan saja kesehatanmu, itu yang lebih penting dari apa pun…", sela Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Yunho membawa wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong, disibakkannya poni yang telah ia rapikan lalu mengecup sayang kening Jaejoong.

CHUU~

Jaejoong menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bersama Yunho.

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya dan mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum. Lalu…

CKLEK! BRAKK!

Pintu ruangan itu dibuka sedikit kasar.

Seorang pria paruh baya masuk dengan tergesa, bisa di bilang ia berlari kearah Jaejoong berada.

"_Appa_! Tenanglah, ini rumah sakit…", kata seorang pria lain di belakangnya yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Yunho, pria yang sempat mendaratkan pukulan di wajahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyunjoong.

"_Appa_… Hyunjoong-_Oppa_…", gumam Jaejoong.

Orang yang Jaejoong panggil _appa_ itu pun langsung memeluk Jaejoong disana. Yunho melangkah mundur memberi ruang pada keluarga kecil itu.

"_Appa_…", panggil Jaejoong menyadari appa-nya menangis ketika memeluknya.

"Anak nakal! Kau ingin membuat orang tua ini mati khawatir, eoh?!", katanya setelah melepaskan pelukan pada putri kesayangannya itu.

"_Appa… Mianhae_… Joongie tidak bermaksu—"

"Setelah ini, kau ikut _appa, ne_?! Sudah ku kira, memang bukan hal yang tepat meninggalkanmu sendirian di Korea. Kita pindah ke Hongkong, hem?", kata Kim Appa sambil mengelus kepala putrinya.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong dan Yunho membuka mata lebar karena kaget, mereka saling bertatapan, mencari kekuatan di satu sama lain.

"Kau urus semuanya, Hyunjoong-ah…", kata Kim Appa pada anak pertamanya.

Hyunjoong melirik Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saling menatap. Kim _Appa_ belum tahu menahu soal hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tapi satu hal yang bisa Hyunjoong pastikan, ia atau siapa pun, tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan Kim _Appa_.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

Beberapa hari sejak Jaejoong di rawat di rumah sakit.

Di sekolah.

Seorang _namja_ tampan dengan senyum manis itu memasuki kantin sekolah SMA Toho untuk pertama kalinya. Dia melirik kesana kemari mencari bangku yang kosong. Tak lama ia mendapati tempat kosong dekat wastafel.

Ia duduk dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Di belakangnya duduk sekelompok siswa lain, yang ia yakini adalah _sunbae_-nya, yaa karena ia siswa tingkat satu disini, maka, sebagian besar siswa disana pastilah _sunbae_-nya.

"Ya! Apa kalian ikut menengok Jaejoongie hari ini?", tanya seorang namja dengan suara _husky_-nya pada tiga orang lain yang ada dimeja itu.

'Jaejoongie? Apa mereka sedang membicarakan Kim Jaejoong?', batin si anak baru.

"Tentu saja… Kita semua harus pergi menjenguknya!', jawab orang disana dengan suara mirip lumba-lumba.

"Hmm… Aku dan Changmin akan mampir ke toko buah sebelum ke rumah sakit.", lanjut yeoja berkacamata diantara mereka.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu dirumah sakit jam 4 sore, _eotte_?", tanya namja yang paling tinggi daripada namja bersuara _husky_ tadi.

Ketiga lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Eumm… Permisi… Apa kalian sedang membicarakan Kim Jaejoong?", tanya si anak baru setelah membalikkan kursinya menghadap pada _sunbae_ itu.

"Eh? Kau siapa?", tanya Junsu. Yoochun yang duduk membelakangi si anak baru tidak langsung mencari tahu siapa orang itu, meskipun ia merasa ada yang aneh, karena ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara si anak baru.

"Aku siswa baru disini, tingkat satu. Perkenalkan, Jung Yonghwa _imnida_…", si anak baru yang menyebut dirinya Jung Yonghwa itu pun membungkuk hormat pada para sunbae dihadapannya.

Mendengar marga Jung disebut, Yoochun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada anak baru tersebut.

"Kau—"

"Yo! Yoochun-_hyung_… ", sapa Yonghwa sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Yoochun.

"Eh? Kalian saling mengenal?", tanya Junsu bingung.

"Hemm.. Begitulah. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar obrolan kalian tentang menjenguk Jaejoongie, apa yang kalian maksud itu Kim Jaejoong? Apa dia sedang sakit..?", tanyanya _innocent_.

"Ya, Kim Jaejoong, dan tidak, dia sedang melakukan _fashion-show_ disana. Tentu saja dia sedang sakit, maka dari itu dia berada di rumah sakit. Kau itu, _pabbo_…", celetuk Changmin yang mendapat 'sikutan-sayang' dari Kibum.

"Ah! Sakit~", keluh Changmin sambil mengusap lengan bawahnya.

"Lupakan omongan bodohnya.", kata Kibum.

"Ahhaha… Tidak apa _Sunbae-nim_… Jadi apa aku boleh ikut kalian menengok Jaejoongie?", tanya Yonghwa lagi.

"'Jaejoongie'?! Apa hubungan kalian? Dia itu seniormu, kau jangan tidak sopan seperti itu!", kata Junsu sedikit emosi.

"Hem… Jaejoongie itu, eum… bisa dibilang adalah calon istriku dimasa depan…", jawab Yonghwa enteng.

*hening*

"_MWO_?!", Changmin, Junsu, Kibum, termasuk Yoochun berteriak kaget dengan pernyataan _hoobae_ mereka itu sampai-sampai seluruh isi kantin ikut hening dibuatnya.

"Begitulah…", lanjut Yonghwa sambil tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

===To be continued===

.

.

.

Ini...! Benar-benar Sulit Dipercayaaaa...!  
Nahhhh ya. Pemirsa Yunjae di seluruh galaksi! *whuuuu~*  
Author tahu, author tahu, setelah ini akan ada yang memberi author beragam racun serangga. Ckck.  
Dan author udah nambahin **Drama** di genrenya… So, kayanya HTB emang bakal jadi complicated *apaaa coba* #siapin-tali-gantung-diri.  
Dan gatau kenapa, sekuat apapun author bertekad membuat cerita ini lebih panjang, kalo udah nyampe 10 halaman Word, udah, WUZZHH~, idenya menghilang…  
Mianhae *bow bow bow*

.

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**meirah.1111** : aigo~ jangan begitu lah.. sini-sini *peluk*. Nah, kan! Ketahuan oknum yg dari Iceland wkwk. Soalnya mencolok sekali, cuman sebiji di traffic stats-nya lol. Ne, udah dapet restu tuh, aseek *joged-bareng-yunppa*. Awas! Jangan terlalu menghayati peran umma, nanti ketularan #dijewer

**desi2121** : Mianhaeyoooo~ Author ga usah jawab pertanyaan chingu yang ini ya #ditabok. Nanti ada bab spesial ko chingu, isinya sesuatu yang spesial yang terlewatkan di main story-nya HTB.. *jawaban-aneh*

**Nara-chan** : bukan yunppa namanya kalo ga suka godain jaemma. Haha. Author juga ga usah jawab pertanyaan Nara-chan… Udah bisa menemukan jawabannya? *kabur*

**Aichan** : malah tadinya mau dibikin tunangannya umma loh! Tapi author masih sayang nyawa *lirik-pemirsa*. Ayahnya yunppa gituuu ^3^ ? Yakiiin? Gahahahaa #tawa-setan

**Julie Yunjae** : Yo! Chingu! Update udah sekilat kiriman paket tiki nih! Susah emang bikin appa bukan jadi orang kaya, karakter bangsawannya tuh melekat erat gimana gitu *yah-keceplosan-deh*

**noviuknow** : tunggu bab spesial untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu nee~ ^_^v. umma ga dibully appa ko, Cuma digodain aja, nyahahahaa

**aku suka ff** : gomawo~ udah lanjut nih, baca lagi ne~

**Guest **: UDAH NIH LANJUUUUT! *capslock-dimonopoli-sama-Jiji*

**Yunii** : Rusuh rusuh rusuh, inilah chingu, prahara rumah tangga Yunjae *woaa~*

**Nina317Elf** : *phew* baguslah… Ne, jaemma dicintai semua orang #peluk-umma. Udah panjang belom neh? Mesti nambah berapa meter lagi? *gaya-tukang-kain-tanah-abang*

**Han Neul Ra** : Anyeooongg~ Senangnya ada pemirsa baru (o^.^)o fufufufu~ itu bukan orangnya Hyunjoong neee~ lalu orang siapa ya? Orang-orang sawah kah? #tabok.

**LeeKim** : yah sudahlah, yang penting nongol lagi aja dimari, yak?! Siapa ya? Aduh siapa tuh? Siapa dong? #dibakar.

**gery miku** : annyeoonngg~. Iya nih, jadi drama begini ceritanya, sesat nih authornya. Ohohohoooo~ pastinya Happy ending, Cuma perjalanan menuju happy-nya aja yang agak berat chingu, ckckck #diarak-pemirsa

**riska0122** : annyeong~ jangan ngebut2 chingu, kalem aja kalem~ ne, ne, Yunjae saling melengkapi wuhuuu! Jangan di tebar-tebar gitu, nanti Junsu marahin author gimana? *sembunyi-dari-Junsu*. Udah asap nih, sampe *uhuk-uhuk*, tuh, ampe batuk chingu ._.a

.

.

Promo lagi pemirsa…  
Mari bercengkrama bersama author sinting ini di _ikkimassu on twitter  
^3^


	8. BAB VIII HONGKONG, MENJENGUK, TARUHAN!

Tidak lama setelah kedatangan Kim _Appa_ dan Hyunjoong, Yunho pamit pulang. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu reuni keluarga kecil itu. Hyunjoong mengantar Yunho sampai keluar, meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Kim _Appa_ disana.

"_Appa_…", panggil gadis itu lemah dari atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"_Waeyo, Nae-Princess_? Kau ingin sesuatu? Apa kau haus, hem?", tanya sang appa sambil mengusap tangan halus putrinya.

"_Aniyo_…", si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Waeyo_…? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Katakan pada _appa, ne_?", bujuk sang appa.

"Joongie… Joongie tidak mau pergi ke Hongkong, _Appa_… Joongie ingin tetap disini_, ne_? _Jebal_, _Appa_…", kata gadis itu memelas.

"Aish… Kau sudah membuat _appa_ khawatir setengah mati, kau tahu itu? Appa hampir gila selama diperjalanan kemari. Joongie, _appa_ sangat menyayangimu, _appa_ tidak bisa lagi membiarkanmu jauh dari pengawasan _appa_.", jelas Kim Appa.

"Tapi… Joongie senang disini, _Appa_. Teman-teman di sekolah sangat menyenangkan. Lagipula ada Jun _Ahjumma_ dan Tuan Shin disini. Mereka menjaga Joongie dengan baik—"

"Dan membiarkanmu sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti ini, begitu?!", sela Kim _Appa_.

"Bukaan, _Appa_. Ini salah Joongie. Joongie tidak menuruti kata-kata Hyunjoong-_Oppa_. Joongie minta maaf. Jangan salahkan Jun _Ahjumma_ dan Tuan Shin, _Appa_. Mereka orang baik, _ne_?"

"Hhh… Kau ini. Tapi, udah _appa_ putuskan, kau akan ikut _appa_, jadi _appa_ tidak akan was-was lagi soal dirimu, _arraseo_?"

"_Appaaa_~", rengek Jaejoong.

"Kau sudah tidak peduli lagi pada orang tua ini, hem? Kau senang melihatku hidup tidak tenang karena jauh darimu, begitu?", tanya Kim _Appa_ dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Ani_… Bukan begitu—", jawab Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu turuti _appa, ne_?", kata Kim _Appa_ sambil mengusap tangan Jaejoong ke pipinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Pikirannya kalut. Bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak usah pergi bersama _appa_-nya? Dia ingin tetap di Korea, bersama Junsu, bersama Changmin, Kibum, dan Yoochun. Lebih dari itu, dia ingin tetap bersama Yunho. Tapi, dia juga tidak ingin membuat _appa_-nya sedih.

Malam itu, Jaejoong terlelap dengan hati yang kacau.

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor(****Drama)  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB VIII  
HONGKONG, MENJENGUK, TARUHAN?!**

.

.

"_MWO_?!", Changmin, Junsu, Kibum, termasuk Yoochun berteriak kaget dengan pernyataan _hoobae_ mereka itu sampai-sampai seluruh isi kantin ikut hening dibuatnya.

"Begitulah…", lanjut Yonghwa sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ikut denganku!", Yoochun beranjak dari kursinya lalu menyeret Yonghwa keluar dari kantin.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang dikira cukup sepi, Yoochun menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu menatap Yonghwa sambil bertolak pinggang dan dahi berkerut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, eoh? Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi itu? Apa _Halabeoji_ tahu kelakuanmu ini?", tanya Yoochun bertubi-tubi.

"Woa.. Woa.. Satu-satu, _hyung_… Aku jadi bingung mau menjawab yang mana, hmm… beri aku 10 menit.", jawab Yonghwa yang membuat Yoochun semakin emosi.

"Baiklah, aku tanya sendiri saja pada _Halabeoji_ kalau begitu…", Yoochun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Ya ya ya! Jangan begitu, _hyung_. Baiklah, baiklah, _Halabeoji_ tidak tahu aku disini, aku pindah diam-diam, OK? Aku memang berniat pindah sejak lama, sekolahku yang sebelumnya tidak nyaman, orang-orangnya kaku dan tidak bisa bersosialisasi. Rencananya aku akan memberi tahu _Halabeoji_ hari ini, begitu _hyung_…", jelas Yonghwa panjang lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa kau berkata yang sebenarnya?", tanya Yoochun curiga. Yaa, Yoochun tahu benar seperti apa Yonghwa. Bocah kaya, tampan, tapi kekanakkan.

"O? Kau tidak percaya padaku, _hyung_?!", Yonghwa merasa tersinggung.

"Aku yakin tujuanmu kemari bukan hanya untuk sekedar mencari suasana sekolah baru, iya kan?", desak Yoochun.

"Astaga… Aku memang tidak pernah bisa meyakinkanmu, Yoochun-_hyung_…", Yonghwa menghela napas berat.  
"Baiklah… Aku kemari untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong, jelas?!", lanjut Yonghwa.

"Kau gila?! Dia itu kekasih _hyung_-mu sendiri—"

"_Hyung_ tiri, Yoochun-_hyung_. Yunho-_hyung_ hanya _hyung_ tiriku, oke?", potong Yonghwa sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya, mengkoreksi.

"Sama saja—"

"Tidak! Itu jelas tidak sama, kami tidak akan pernah sama!", potong Yonghwa lagi, kali ini dengan nada kesal.

"HHhhhh… Terserah kau saja lah, tapi kau tahu rencana _Halabeoji_ untuk Yunho dan Jaejoong kan?", tanya Yoochun memastikan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.", jawab Yonghwa sambil mengangguk.

"Lalu kenap—"

"Sebelum undangan disebarkan, Jaejoongie bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapa saja~", potong Yonghwa lagi.

"YA! Kau—"

TING TONG TING TONG… TING TONG TING TONG…

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Sampai jumpa sore ini di rumah sakit, Yoochun-_hyung_~", ucap Yonghwa sebelum melesat meninggalkan Yoochun yang tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendirian.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ punya _namdongsaeng_… _Namdongsaeng_ tiri pula…", kata seseorang di belakang Yoochun.

"Kau mencuri dengar obrolan kami?", tanyanya pada orang tersebut.

"Aku belajar darimu, _Sunbae-nim_.", jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau… Hh", Yoochun menghela napas sambil tersenyum. "Begitulah, internal keluarga Jung. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan rinciannya padamu, aku tidak punya hak untuk itu.", lanjut Yoochun.

"Aku tahu. Yang jadi menarik sekarang, sepertinya akan terjadi perang saudara disini.", komentar orang itu.

"Yahh… mungkin saja. Tapi kita sama-sama tahu siapa yang jadi pemenangnya.", timpal Yoochun sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Kau benar…", orang itu mengangguk setuju. Ia mengikuti Yoochun pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Ne_, Junsuie. Apa kau tidak berpikir kita sangat cocok? Kita bisa jadi pasangan kekasih yang bekerja sebagai mata-mata, bagaimana? Bukankah itu terdengar keren?", tanya Yoochun saat Junsu sudah berjalan sejajar dengannya.

"Apa kau sedang mengungkapkan perasaanmu, _Sunbae-nim_?", Junsu bertanya balik.

"Hem… Kurang lebih…", jawab Yoochun singkat.

"Ck. Sangat tidak romantis!", Junsu mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Yoochun yang tersenyum penuh arti dibelakang sana.

"Ya! Junsuie! Tunggu! Jadi apa jawabanmu, eoh?!", Yoochun mengejar Junsu.

-**Fakta HTB #5 : YooSu couple = Spy couple** –

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

Sore itu, rombongan anak SMA terlihat bergerombol di meja resepsionis Rumah Sakit Seoul.

"Permisi… Kami ingin menjenguk pasien disini, namanya Kim Jaejoong. Ruangannya dimana, ya?", tanya Kibum sopan.

"Sebentar, _ne_…", suster penjaga itu memeriksa nama pasien, "Nona Kim Jaejoong, di Ruang 303, letaknya di ujung lorong sebelah sana.", kata suster itu sambil menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Ah_, ne. Gamsahamnida_.", Kibum membungkuk lalu pergi menuju arah yang suster tadi tunjukan diikuti oleh Changmin, YooSu, serta Yonghwa dibelakangnya.

"Junsuie… Apa anak baru itu bicara yang sebenarnya?", bisik Changmin pada Junsu.

"_Molla_. Tapi ini pasti akan seru, Changmin-ah! Kau mau bertaruh siapa yang akan memenangkan hati _uri_-Jaejoongie?", balas Junsu juga berbisik.

PLETAK! PLETAK!

"AH!"/"AUCH!", ChangSu meringis sambil mengusap kepala mereka yang mendapat 'sentuhan-spesial' dari Kibum.

"Teman macam apa kalian, eoh? Benar-benar kalian ini…", komentar Kibum tidak habis pikir dengan dua orang ini.

"Kami hanya bercanda, kau itu tidak punya selera humor Kibumie…", kata Changmin sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. *udah berapa kali Changmin-oppa pout kaya begini ya? ._. *

"Ah! Ini ruangannya!", teriak Yonghwa setelah menemukan ruangan Jaejoong.

PLETAKK!

"AAH!", sekarang Yonghwa yang meringis.

"Pelankan suaramu! Ini rumah sakit, bodoh!" , kata Yoochun tepat sebelum Yonghwa membuka pintu.

Yonghwa hanya memandang kesal pada orang-yang-sudah-lama ia anggap _hyung_ itu.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

Yoochun mengetuk pintu ruangan itu lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia mengintip, takut Jaejoong sedang tidur disana. Tapi ternyata tidak, Jaejoong sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur ditemani seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat berusaha membujuk Jaejoong untuk makan.

"Permisi…"/"Permisi…", sapa orang-orang dari depan pintu.

"O?! Yoochun _Sunbae-nim_! Junsuie! Changminie! Kibumie~~!", teriak Jaejoong ketika melihat rombongan teman-temannya datang menjenguk.

"Jaejoongie! _Bogoshipoooo_~ Maaf baru menjengukmu sekarang… ", ucap Junsu yang langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"HmHm..", Jaejoong menggeleng, "_Gwaenchana_… Asal kalian datang saja aku sudah sangaaaat senang!", lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya, sedikit mendramatisir.

"Kami bawakan buah-buahan untukmu, Jaejoongie", kata Kibum sambil meletakan sekeranjang buah-buahan di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong.

"Ooo… Maaf jadi merepotkan…", kata pria disamping Jaejoong itu lalu meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang sedang ia pegang.

"Ini, _appa_-ku, _appa_-ku yang paling tampan sedunia…", kata Jaejoong pada teman-temannya.

"Oh? _Annyeonghassimnika_, Kim _Ahjussi_. Senang bertemu dengan Anda… Park Yoochun _imnida_", sapa Yoochun.

"Kim Junsu _imnida_."

"Kim Kibum _imnida_."

"Shim Changmin _imnida_."

"Jung Yonghwa _imnida_."

Ucap mereka satu per satu sambil membungkuk pada Kim _Appa_.

"Eh? _Nugu_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung mendengar orang terakhir yang bicara. Ia sedikit menggeser badannya untuk melihat orang itu karena terhalang tiga temannya yang lain.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoongie. Jung Yonghwa _imnida_. Kau lebih cantik jika dilihat langsung seperti ini. Mari menjalin hubungan yang baik…", sapa Yonghwa yang mendapat tatapan mematikan dari YooSuChangBum.

"Ahahahahaaa… Kau lucu sekali anak muda.", Kim Appa tertawa mendengar penuturan Yonghwa itu.

"Kebetulan kalian datang, bisa aku titip Jaejoong sebentar? Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal. Aku tidak akan lama.", kata Kim _Appa_ yang langsung keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari orang-orang disana.

"_Ne_, Jaejoongie. Kapan kau keluar dari sini, eoh? Kau tahu? Aku kesepian sekali di kelas tanpamu…", kata Junsu setelah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur disamping Jaejoong.

"Besok lusa aku sudah boleh pulang Junsuie. Aku juga kesepian tanpa suara lumba-lumbamu itu…", goda Jaejoong. Junsu mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya pura-pura kesal.

Mereka semua bercengkrama, menceritakan hal-hal yang Jaejoong lewatkan selama di rumah sakit. Bahkan tanpa sadar Jaejoong pun mengobrol akrab dengan Yonghwa. Mereka berdua memang satu tipe, sama-sama mudah membaur dengan orang lain.

Setelah hampir satu jam, Kim _Appa_ akhirnya kembali ke ruangan Jaejoong. Ia hendak membuka pintu ketika ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Jaejoong dan kawan-kawan sehingga ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak di depan pintu sambil mendengarkan.

"EEEH?! _Wae_ Jaejoongie? Kenapa pindah? AAA… Jangan pindah Jaejoongie~", rengek Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis Junsuie, kau sangat jelek!", kata Jaejoong mencoba mengusir rasa sedihnya sendiri.

"Tapi ujian sekolah tinggal seminggu lagi, apa tidak bisa diundur dulu?", tanya Kibum.

"Aku tahu.. Tapi_, Appa_ sudah mengurus semuanya, Kibumie…", jelas Jaejoong yang kini benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Ah! Suruh _Appa_-mu saja yang pindah ke Korea, Jaejoongie…", celetuk Changmin. *ide bagus _oppa_!*

"Tidak mungkin semudah itu, monster!", sanggah Yoochun.

"Benar juga…", kata Changmin. *bukan ide bagus ternyata _oppa_!*

Yonghwa hanya terdiam diujung tempat tidur. Hatinya sakit melihat Jaejoong bersedih seperti itu.

Sementara, di pintu sana Kim _Appa_ yang mendengarkan sejak tadi jadi merasa bersalah karena memisahkan Jaejoong dengan teman-temannya.

'Kukira kau bersama orang-orang yang baik di sini, _Nae-Princess_…', batin Kim _Appa_. Ia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Maaf…", kata orang itu.

"Ah! _Ne_?", tanya Kim _Appa_ sedikit kaget.

"Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi… Bisa kita bicara, Kim _Ahjussi_?", tanya orang itu.

"Hmm.. _Nugu_?", tanya Kim Appa.

"Ah! Perkenalkan, Jung Yunho _imnida_.", ucap orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, kau yang mengantar Jaejoongie ke rumah sakit, bukan?", tanya Kim Appa.

"_Ne_, itu saya.", jawab Yunho.

"Aah~ Maafkan aku tidak menyapamu saat itu. Kau tahu, aku sangat khawatir, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar."

"Tidak apa, _Ahjuss_i. Aku pun mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

"Jadi… Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Kim _Appa to-the-point_.

"Emm… Itu, bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Baiklah… Sepertinya teman-teman Jaejoong juga tidak akan cepat pulang, anak muda jaman sekarang, ahahaha… Ayo, kita bicara di caffetaria saja."

Kim _Appa_ dan Yunho pergi menuju caffetaria rumah sakit itu. Yunho sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yonghwa ada didalam bersama Jaejoong dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Setelah pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka, Yunho pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu ini sangat tidak sopan, tapi aku harus mengatakannya padamu, Kim _Ahjussi_.", ucap Yunho dengan nada serius.

"Biar ku tebak… Apa ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoongie?"

Yunho menghela napas, mencoba meredakan kegugupannya.

"_Ne_. Ini tentang Kim Jaejoong."

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Tolong, biarkan Jaejoong tetap disini, di Korea, Kim _Ahjussi_."

"_Mwo_?!", tanya Kim _Appa_ tidak percaya.  
"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Berikan alasan yang konkret, kenapa aku harus membiarkan putriku tetap di Korea."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja. Ia tahu pertanyaan seperti ini lah yang akan keluar dari Kim Appa.

Apa yang akan kau lalukan untuk membuat Jaejoong-mu tetap disampingmu, Jung Yunho?

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu kalau begitu, _ne_?", kata Junsu pada Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau sudah di rumah, beri tahu kami, maka kami akan langsung datang mengobrak-abrik rumahmu, _ne_?", kata Changmin.

"Heu… Heu… _Ne_, dan aku akan memasak makanan enak untukmu Changminie…", balas Jaejoong.

"_Jinjjayo_? Kau yang terbaik Jaejoongie…!", teriak Changmin senang, ia hendak memeluk Jaejoong ketika Yoochun menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Ayo, pulang, monster!"

Changmin hanya pasrah diseret seperti itu. Jaejoong melambaikan tangan pada Changmin sambil tersenyum. Teman-temannya ini memang paling bisa membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya, biarpun hanya sesaat.

"Kau juga, Yonghwa, kau ingin aku juga menyeretmu keluar dari sana?", kata Yoochun dari depan pintu pada Yonghwa yang masih setia duduk di ujung tempat tidur.

"_Ne, hyung_… Cerewet sekali. Sampai jumpa lagi, Jaejoongie… Tidur nyenyak, _ne_~", kata Yonghwa lalu beranjak pergi.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama setelah teman-temannya pulang, ia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur saat itu lah Kim _Appa_ kembali dari urusannya. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong. Dilihatnya, putri cantik itu sudah tertidur. Kim _Appa_ menaikkan selimut Jaejoong lalu memberi kecupan dikeningnya.

"Maafkan _Appa, Nae-Princess_…", gumam Kim _Appa_.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, siang hari, di rumah sakit.

Giliran Hyunjoong yang menunggui Jaejoong disana. Sudah menjadi kewajiban di keluarga Kim, jika ada anggota keluarga yang sakit, maka harus dirawat oleh saudara sendiri.

"_Oppa_…", panggil Jaejoong dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan rumah sakit sebelum minum obat.

"_Waeyo_?", tanya Hyunjoong yang sedang mengupaskan apel untuk Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mau pindah…"

"Hh…", Hyunjoong meletakkan pisaunya, "Kau tahu seperti apa _appa_ kita kan? _Mianhae, Nae-Princess_, _Oppa_ tidak bisa membantumu kali ini…", ucap Hyunjoong sedih.

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu. Ia meletakkan sendoknya, menyudahi makan siangnya.

"Aku kenyang…", kata Jaejoong lalu mengambil obatnya di atas meja.

"Eeh? Tapi masih sisa banyak, Jaejoongie, habiskan _ne_? Mau _Oppa_ suapi hem?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Makanannya tidak enak, Joongie mau makanan buatan Jung _Umma_…"

"Hhh… Setelah minum obat tidurlah, _ne_?"

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong meminum obatnya dan tertidur, Hyunjoong pun pergi untuk makan siang. Bagaimana pun dia juga harus mengisi perutnya untuk menambah tenaga.

"_Umma_… Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan? Joongie ingin bersama Yunho-_Oppa_…"

Ternyata Jaejoong tidak tertidur, dia hanya berpura-pura agar Hyunjoong tidak khawatir. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tampat tidur lalu mengambil apel yang tadi dikupas Hyunjoong. Potongan demi potongan ia makan dengan tenang, ketika ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya.

Orang itu menutupi wajahnya dengan buket bunga mawar merah yang cukup besar dan diantaranya ada mawar putih yang disusun membentuk huruf JJ. *arkh! Author dengan ide cemerlang!* #dilempar-ke-jurang

"_Nugu_?", tanya Jaejoong antara senang, kaget, dan penasaran.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoongie~", orang itu menurunkan buket bunga yang dipegangnya dan menampakkan wajah tampan dengan senyum manis.

.

.

"Yunho-ah! Kau mau menjenguk Jaejoongie?", tanya Jung _Umma_ ketika melihat Yunho terlihat tergesa-gesa keluar kamar padahal dia baru pulang sekolah.

"_Ne, Umma_…"

"Kalau begitu. Ini, bawa ini, _Umma_ buatkan khusus untuk Jaejoongie, suruh dia menghabiskannya, _arraseo_?", kata Jung Umma sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi makanan dan sup buatannya.

"Aku pergi, _Umma_."

"_Ne_, hati-hati…"

.

.

"Yonghwa?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"_Nee_~ Yonghwa disini. Apa aku mengganggu istirahatmu?", tanya Yonghwa lalu berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"_Ani_… Aku senang kau mau mampir lagi…", kata Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aah… Kau benar-benar cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu…", puji Yonghwa, "Ini, untuk mu agar cepat sembuh", lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buket bunga itu ke pangkuan Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_… Ini cantik sekali…"

Yonghwa tersenyum melihatnya, ia pun duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur disamping Jaejoong.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hmhm…", Jaejoong mengangguk.  
"Kita baru saja bertemu kemarin, tapi kau sudah baik sekali padaku, _gomawo ne_~"  
"Tapi, kenapa kau pindah sekolah? Jangan-jangan kau tidak naik kelas lalu kau malu lalu kau pindah ke sekolahku, begitu kan?"

"Aish! Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu?", kata Yonghwa pura-pura tersinggung.

"Eeii… Kau sangat sensitif seperti _yeoja_!"

Setelah itu mereka terus mengejek satu sama lain. Tertawa dan bercanda. Mereka sangat akrab. Mereka menceritakan kisah hidup masing-masing, yang menyenangkan, menakutkan, sampai yang memalukan.

"Oo? Jadi kau n_amdongsaeng_ Yunho-_Oppa_? Woa… Sulit dipercaya…", komentar Jaejoong.

"Hm… Kami satu _appa_ tapi beda _umma_. _Umma_-ku sudah lama meninggal. _Umma_-ku sangat cantik! Dia lebih cantik darimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Eeehh… Apa-apaan itu. _Umma_-ku lebih lebih lebih cantik lagi kalau kau melihat photonya kau pasti iri padaku!", balas Jaejoong.

"_Ani. Umma_-ku yang paling paling paling cantik!"

"Kenapa kita mendebatkan _Umma_ siapa yang paling cantik? Semua _Umma_ pasti cantik!" *apalagi Jaemma!*

"Kau yang mulai…", kata Yonghwa.

"_Mwo_?! Kau justru yang mulai! Ih!", balas Jaejoong sambil memukul Yonghwa.

"Ah! Ah! Berhenti! Kau itu sedang sakit, tapi kenapa pukulanmu begitu keras.", kata Yonghwa mencoba melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Jaejoong.

"Karena kau menyebalkan! Ih!", lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghujani Yonghwa dengan pukulannya hingga Yonghwa mencengkram tangan Jaejoong agar dia berhenti.

Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangannya tapi di tahan Yonghwa.

"_Mwoo_?!", tanya Jaejoong menantang karena Yonghwa malah mempererat cengkramannya.

"Aku tarik lagi ucapanku tadi…", Yonghwa menatap mata doe Jaejoong dihadapannya, rasanya seperti terhisap kedalamnya, sangat indah.

"_Ne_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Kau lah… Kau yang paling cantik Jaejoongie…", kata Yonghwa sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai rambut Jaejoong.

Yonghwa sama sekali tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia melakukannya begitu saja. Makin lama jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Yo-Yonghwa… Apa yang kau la—"

CHUU~

Yonghwa mencium Jaejoong! Demi seluruh pemirsa Yunjae! Jung Yonghwa mencium bibir Jaejoong!

.

.

CKLEK!

"Jaejoongie, _Umma_ membuatkan sup untu—"

Seketika Yunho menjatuhkan kotak makanan yang ia bawa. Ia _shock_ melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong yang juga _shock_ dengan perlakuan Yonghwa, melepaskan rangkulannya dari buket bunga besar itu sehingga terjatuh ke lantai. Lalu segera mendorong Yonghwa sekuat tenaga saat menyadari _namja_ yang dicintainya ada disana, menyaksikan semuanya.

Jaejoong menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, matanya berkaca-kaca, di tatapnya Yunho yang membatu dekat pintu dengan pandangan menyesal, takut, dan bingung.

"*Hiks* _O-Oppa_… *hiks*", Akhirnya air mata Jaejoong mengalir di sepanjang pipi halusnya.

Yunho yang mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya langsung menghampiri Yonghwa dan menarik kasar kerah bajunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!", Yunho emosi.

"_H-hyung_… A-aku tidak—"

BUAGHH!

Dan Yunho mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di pipi Yonghwa.

"_OPPA_!", teriak Jaejoong kaget.

Yunho kembali menarik kerah baju Yonghwa.

"Berani kau memanggilku _hyung_, EOH?!", Yunho hendak memberi pukulan kedua ketika…

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho mengalihkan perhatian ke orang yang memanggilnya itu.

"_Ha-Halabeoji_…?"/"_Halabeoji_…!", gumam dua namja Jung itu bersamaan.

"_Halabeoji_ *hiks*?", gumam Jaejoong diantara isakannya, ia bingung sambil menatap pria tua yang baru saja masuk ruangannya itu.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?", Hyunjoong yang juga baru datang, menatap bingung orang-orang di dalam ruang rawat _yeodongsaeng_-nya.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

===_flashback_ Kim Appa dan Jung Yunho di Caffetaria===

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Berikan alasan yang konkret, kenapa aku harus membiarkan putriku tetap di Korea."

"Karena Kim Jaejoong harus memenuhi janjinya padaku terlebih dahulu.", jawab Yunho tegas.

"Janji?!", tanya Kim Appa bingung.

"_Ne_. Dia berjanji mendapatkan nilai rata-rata 80 untuk ujian semester ini. Aku sebagai tutornya bertanggung jawab memastikan janji itu benar-benar terlaksana."

"Hh? Alasan macam apa itu? Dengar anak muda. Aku tahu bagaimana anakku, aku tahu bagaimana prestasi akademiknya di sekolah. Bukan aku tidak ingin anakku jadi pintar atau apa. Tapi 80? Selama ini Jaejoongie tidak pernah mendapat nilai lebih dari 60. Aku tahu aku bukan appa yang baik karena membiarkan anakku seperti itu. Aku memang menuntutnya mendapat nilai lebih. Tapi 80? Apa kau tidak berpikir itu akan membebani mentalnya? Bukankah ujian tinggal seminggu lagi dari sekarang?"

Kim _Appa_ benar. Jika dilihat dari perkembangan Jaejoong selama ini, akan sangat sulit mendapat 80. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan hal ini, Jung Yunho?

"Jika… Jika aku bisa membuat Jaejoongie mendapat nilai 80, apa kau akan tetap membawanya pergi bersamamu?", tanya Yunho.

"Kau ingin menjadikan anakku objek taruhan? Dan kau berani bertaruh denganku? Dengan _appa_-nya?", tanya Kim _Appa_ tidak percaya.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu, Kim _Ahjussi_, hanya saja—"

"Kau menyukai anakku, bukan?"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"_Ani_, Kim _Ahjussi_. Aku mencintainya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia.", jawab Yunho tegas dan serius.

"Tetap saja—"

"Jika aku bisa membuatnya mendapat nilai itu. Kau akan membiarkannya disini? Bersamaku?"

Kim _Appa_ tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu pada _namja_ dihadapannya ini. Ia seperti melihat cerminan dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

"Tanpa membuat Jaejoongie-ku tertekan, akan kupertimbangkan…", jawab Kim _Appa_ lalu bangkit hendak pergi dari sana, saat melewati Yunho yang masih terduduk setelah mendengar jawabannya, ia menepuk bahu Yunho sambil berkata…  
"Waktumu hanya satu minggu. Aku ingin tahu, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dalam waktu sesingkat itu."

Kim _Appa_ pun benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Bisakah Yunho membuat Jaejoong mendapatkan nilai 80 sementara Jaejoong masih dalam masa pemulihan seperti sekarang?

===_flashback end_===

.

.

.

.

===To be Continued===

.

.

.

*Jedotin-kepala-ke-meja*  
APAAA YANG TELAH AUTHOR LAKUKAAAANNN TTATT !  
Author anak durhaka appa. Mianhae appa! Jeongmal! Umma, mianhae!  
*author-ngemis-ngemis-minta-pengampunan-Yunppa-dan-Jaemma*

Yo! Pemirsa Yunjae…!  
Mendekati klimaks cerita!  
Sulit dipercaya bukan!  
Nantikan 2 bab terakhir HTB di hari besok dan besoknya, pemirsa!  
Cerita selingan dan hal-hal yang belum terungkap disini akan dibuat terpisah dalam HTB SPESIAL STORY, sejenis sequel lah gitu, oneshoot begitu.

.

.

.

===Balesan Review===

**aku suka ff** : sampe bab 10 chingu. Author ga suka yang terlalu panjang… suka bingung sendiri ehehehe~. Udah lanjut nih chingu… monggo di baca ne~

**meirah.1111** : hemm… ngga antagonis juga sih… kalo di investigasi lagi, sebenernya ga ad tokoh antagonis disini *lah ko iso?!*. hayooo, anak-anak umma, dukung umma dapet 80, biar Kim Appa mikir lagi buat ga bawa umma ke Hongkong, nee~

**Yunii **: Yo! Ini updatenya ud cepet lagi loh… Ne, ne, itu yongyong CNBLUE… author suka lagu-lagu mereka meski bukan fans fanatic. Eheheheeee~

**thasya357** : nee~ itu stalker abadi chingu, hho. Nah, sapa tuh yang di #dor ? Ya gpp chingu, kalo pun d skip ga akan ngaruh ke jalan ceritanya, kan ini all about yunjae nee ^3^. Doakan appa berhasil ya chingu~

**riska0122** : chingu tertipu *fufufufufu*, iya jaemma bandel sih! Jangan gampar yongyong, dia Cuma lagi dalam masa pencarian jati diri *apaan coba -,-*

**Aoi Ko Mamoru** : Semangat chingu! Gomawo ne~. yongyong ga ganggu ko, tenang chingu tenang jangan esmosi ne~

**Aichan **: gahahahahaaaa~ haduh, pemirsa yg satu ini rada kriminal kayanya, maenannya parang gitu *kabooor*

**LeeKim** : makanya dukung umma biar dapet nilai 80 chingu, ne! Bingo! Kurang lebihnya begitu lah, Yoochun itu sebenernya tangan kanan Jung Halabeoji dalam urusan yunjae. Hho

**irengiovanny** : ne, satu rintangan, passed! Rintangan yang lainnya nih, mesti ambil ancang-ancang agak jauh. *dikira main lompat karet *. dukung terus yunppa neee!

**desi2121 **: *sembunyiin yongyong*, pisah ga ya? Hmmm #smirk #di-todong-pistol. Jyah.. malah nyari temen, ckck. Dukunglah uri-umma biar nilainya bagus, gitu loh. Gomawo chingu~ author berusaha keras bwt apdet asep *eh* asap, demi untuk semua pemirsa Yunjae \(^o^)/

.

.

===Promo side===

Ga akan bosen minta kesediaan pemirsa buat follow author sinting ini di twitter **_ikkimassu **.**  
**Dan! Author baru bikin akun wp, dimana memuat fanfic2 author di FFn ini, yang dikemas seatraktif mungkin. Belum dipindahin semua, tapi yaa lumayan lah buat yang lagi bingung mau browsing apa, hehehe~  
**ikkimassuu. wordpress. com  
**Q: kenapa author bikin begituan?  
A: Biar bisa dimasukkin photo Jaemma sama Yunppa. Sehingga imajinasi terasa lebih nyata, hahaha~


	9. BAB IX 91, 92, 93, UJIAN SELESAI!

Pemirsa bingung kenapa judul BAB nya pake angka? Atau udah ada yang nebak maksud angka-angka itu apa? Ne… Author kasih tahu dulu. Di BAB ini memuat 3 sub-BAB yang akan di bagi sesuai POV pemeran HTB, OK?

9.1 Isi Hati Jung Yonghwa  
9.2 Kim Jaejoong, Apa Kau Bisa?  
9.3 Sudahlah, Jung Yunho

Author ga akan nulis ulang bagian-ini-pov-siapa-bagian-itu-pov-siapa lagi karena sudah tertera di judul sub-BAB-nya, ne? Oke Oke? Bisa dimulai? Yoyoyoyo~ YunJae \(^o^)/

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor(****Drama)  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB IX  
9.1, 9.2, 9.3, UJIAN SELESAI!**

.

.

**9.1 Isi Hati Jung Yonghwa**

Arkh! Rasanya sakit sekali. Benar kata Yoochun-_hyung_, Yunho-_hyung_ sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang marah. Aku sudah pulang ke rumah _Halabeoji_. Sekarang aku berada di ruang kerjanya sambil memijat pipiku yang berdenyut dengan es batu. Aku duduk di sofa sambil memeluk bantalnya, menyangga daguku dengan benda itu. _Halabeoji_? Ah… Dia terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depanku, membuatku pusing.

"Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, EOH?!"

Ya… Ya… _Halabeoji_ sedang memulai ceramahnya sekarang. Aku akan diam… Menjadi anak baik… Hey! Aku bukan tipe anak durhaka yang memotong pembicaraan orang tua, kalian harus tahu itu!

"Dan kalian hampir saja membuat keributan di rumah sakit! Apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada orang luar yang tahu?", lanjut _Halabeoji_.

Tentu saja itu akan mempengaruhi citra keluarga Jung. Dan akan jadi _headline_ di seluruh surat kabar dan _news-online_ di seluruh Korea. Dan itu buruk. Sangat sangat buruk.

"_Mianhae, Halabeoji_… Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.", akhirnya aku bersuara.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada _hyung_-mu sana!", perintah _Halabeoji _.

_Mwo_?! Aku, pada Yunho_-hyung_. Ck. Yang benar saja…  
Aku bahkan tidak berani menemuinya sekarang.  
APA? Aku terdengar seperti pengecut? Ah. Terserah kalian ingin berpikir seperti apa. Aku akan memaafkan kalian karena memang kalian tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Ne_… Aku akan minta maaf padanya, nanti…", jawabku dan entah kapan 'nanti' yang ku maksudkan itu.

"HHHhh…", _Halabeoji_ menghela napas berat, "Kalau saja Yoochunie tidak segera memberitahuku, kau pasti sudah babak belur dihajar _hyung-_mu sendiri sekarang."

AH! Yoochun_-hyung_! Kenapa aku bisa lupa soal _hyung_-jidat-lebar itu. Tentu saja _Halabeoji_ bisa menyusulku ke rumah sakit kalau Yoochun-_hyung_ yang memberitahunya. Aishh… Dia memang berbakat jadi mata-mata!

"Kau! Kembali lah ke kamarmu. Renungkan kesalahanmu dan lekas pergi minta maaf pada Yunho kalau kau tidak mau aku membongkar ruang-berisikmu itu sekarang juga!", lanjut _Halabeoji._

ANDWAEEEE!

Jangan ruang-berisikku! Ah! Kalian pasti tidak mengerti maksud _Halabeoji_. Maksudnya dengan 'ruang-berisik' adalah studio band pribadi disamping kamarku. _Ne_. Aku ini anak band! Aku dan tiga temanku yang lain sepakat membentuk sebuah grup band yang akan menjadi top-star masa depan. Kalian tidak percaya?! Terserah! Tapi lihat saja, jika datang saatnya nanti, kalian pasti akan sangat menginginkan tandatanganku!

"_Ne_… Aku pergi, _Halabeoji_.", aku pamit keluar dan menuju kamarku.

Hahhh~  
Aku melempar tubuhku ke atas tempat tidur, ku lihat langit-langit kamarku lalu tersenyum. Bukan. Aku bukan gila. Aku tersenyum melihat photo Jaejoongie yang ku tempel disana. Terdengar kampungan?! Hey! Ini kamarku, aku penguasa disini, aku bebas melakukan apa saja.

Mengingat Jaejoongie, membuatku mengingat tindakan ekstrem yang baru saja ku lakukan. Demi nama grup band-ku! Aku tidak sadar saat itu, baiklah mungkin aku sadar, tapi aku melakukannya begitu saja. Aku menciumnya setelah melihat mata indahnya. Aku tidak menyesal sedikitpun karena telah menciumnya. Ya… meskipun aku mendapat ganjaran yang setimpal karena itu. Ugh… Pipiku sakit.

Sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya aku menemui Yunho-_hyung_. _Ne. Ne_. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin memanggilnya begitu, tapi _Halabeoji_ selalu mengancam akan menghancurkan ruang-berisikku, maksudku, studio band-ku jika aku tidak memanggil Yunho-_hyung_ dengan Yunho-_hyung._ Alhasil, itu menjadi kebiasaan buatku.

Ku jelaskan sedikit disini untuk kalian yang terlanjur membenciku.

Soal diriku dan Yunho-_hyung_, akan ku ceritakan meskipun aku sangat malas melakukannya. Dan aku hanya akan bercerita garis besarnya saja. Jika terlalu rinci, aku takut aku malah akan dikeluarkan dari cerita ini. *author: lagipula ceritanya udah mau tamat, yongyongie*

Baiklah. Kita mulai…

_Appa_-ku, kalian bisa memanggilnya Jung _Appa_, dan _Appa_ Yunho-_hyung_ adalah orang yang sama. Tapi, kami terlahir beda _umma _. _Umma _-ku dan Tante Jung, begitu aku memanggil _Umma _-nya Yunho-_hyung_. Aku tahu dia juga (mantan) istri _Appa_-ku, tapi dia bukan _umma _-ku, jadi aku akan memanggilnya Tante Jung saja.

Ku lanjutkan.  
_Umma -_ku dan Tante Jung adalah wanita yang sama-sama baik, sama-sama cantik, tapi lebih cantik _umma _-ku pastinya, dan sama-sama punya tempat di hati _appa_.

_Umma _-ku adalah cinta pertama _appa_. Sedangkan, Tante Jung adalah wanita pilihan _Halmeoni_-ku untuk menjadi istri _appa_.

Cinta segitiga? Ya… Kurang lebihnya seperti itu.

_Appa_ yang notabene-nya sangat menghormati orang tua, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Tante Jung. Ya… dan mencampakkan _umma _-ku. Astaga, kalau _umma _ tahu aku berpikir seperti ini tentang _appa _, dia pasti akan marah padaku. _Umma _-ku yang di surga, maafkan anakmu ini, _ne_.

Singkat cerita, setelah menikah dengan Tante Jung, _appa_ masih tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya yang juga mencintai _umma _-ku. Dan, Tante Jung tahu itu dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya Tante Jung mengambil keputusan besar saat itu.

Tante Jung meminta restu kepada _Halmeoni_ untuk mengijikan _appa_ menikah dengan _umma _-ku setelah menceraikannya terlebih dahulu. Awalnya _Halmeoni_ menolak keras, tapi Tante Jung akhirnya meyakinkan _Halmeoni_ bahwa ia tidak bisa terus hidup bersama pria yang tidak 100% memandangnya. Mungkin karena sesama wanita, _Halmeoni_ luluh dan mengijinkan _appa_ menikah dengan _umma _-ku.

Aku tahu aku terdengar kejam pada Tante Jung. Tapi, untuk semua pengorbanan yang ia lakukan, aku berhutang banyak padanya. Karena Tante Jung, setidaknya _umma _-ku bisa bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai di sisa hidupnya.

Ne, _umma _-ku sakit. Dan dia meninggal beberapa bulan setelah melahirkanku. Aku tidak ingat momen-momen yang ku alami bersamanya, tapi _appa_-ku menyimpan banyak sekali photo _umma _, jadi aku tetap bisa mengingatnya dengan baik hingga saat ini.

Setelah bercerai dengan _appa_, Tante Jung memutuskan untuk pindah dan memulai usaha sendiri. _Ne_, Tante Jung berasal dari keluarga kelas menengah sama seperti _umma _-ku. Banyaknya persamaan diantara keduanya, membuat mereka tetap rukun satu sama lain, ini berdasarkan cerita dari _Halabeoji_. Dan aku berharap itu benar.

Saat bercerai, Yunho-_hyung_ masih kecil saat itu, sekitar usia 2 tahun. Aku? Tentu saja aku belum ada saat itu. Aku dan Yunho-_hyung_ berbeda usia hampir 3 tahun. _Ne_, aku 16 tahun sekarang.

Ku kira cukup soal keluargaku. Sekarang kembali ke bagaimana-caranya-aku-minta-maaf-pada Yunho-_hyung._

Apa aku datang saja menemuinya dan bilang '_Hyung_, aku menyesal, maafkan aku' ?

_Ani_… Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal karena mencium Jaejoongie.

Hhhh…. Memikirkannya saja membuat pipiku semakin berdenyut sakit. Akan ku pikirkan besok lagi saja. Sekarang saatnya aku tidur dan memimpikan Jaejoongie~

.

.

Besoknya, di sekolah, jam istirahat…

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang tertimpa hukuman Tuhan disini…"  
Sial. Itu Yoochun-_hyung_! Dia sengaja mengejekku di depan senior-senior lain?! Awas kau _hyung_-jidat-lebar…!

"Eh? Kenapa pipimu? Kau berkelahi?", tanya Kibum _Sunbae-nim_, satu-satunya senior normal menurutku.

"Ah… Ani… Aku di pukul Yunho-_hyung_.", jawabku, lebih baik aku jujur daripada membiarkan Yoochun-_hyung_ yang membocorkannya.

"MWO?!", teriak Kibum _Sunbae-nim_, Changmin _Sunbae-nim_ dan Junsu _Sunbae-nim_. Yaa… aku lebih dekat dengan mereka daripada dengan teman-teman seangkatanku.

"Tapi… Kenapa? Pasti ada alasan yang kuat, Yunho _Sunbae-nim_ bukan orang yang ringan tangan setahuku…", Junsu _Sunbae-nim_ yang bertanya.

"Itu… Karena… Eum… Aku…", apa aku harus memberi tahu mereka?

"Aku… Apa?", kali ini Changmin _Sunbae-nim_, ia mendekat dan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Astaga aku merasa tertekan disini. Apa ini masuk tindakan bullying? Apa aku bisa melaporkan mereka ke Komisi perlindungan anak?

"Aku… A-aku mencium Jaejoongie kemarin.", Ahhh… pada akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga.

"O…", mereka ber-'O' ria, kecuali Yoochun-_hyung_. Dia pasti sudah tahu.  
"_MWOOO_?!", bingo! Teriakan kedua.

"Kau?! Mencium Kim Jaejoong?", tanya Junsu _Sunbae-nim_ tidak percaya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"D-dimana?", waw, aku tidak tahu kalau Kibum _Sunbae-nim _ punya rasa penasaran juga. Ku kira dia orang yang netral-netral saja.

ChangSu _Sunbae-nim_ ikut-ikutan menatapku penasaran. Apa mereka tidak bisa menebak saja? Aish…

Aku menunjuk bibirku dengan jadi telunjuk. Ku lihat mereka menghela napas kaget.

"Aaa… Pantas saja. Kalau di sana, aku justru heran kenapa kau masih bisa pergi hidup-hidup setelahnya.", kata Junsu _Sunbae-nim_. Apa dia mengharapkan aku mati? Dasar pantat-bebek!

.

.

Sore itu aku berniat kembali ke rumah sakit. Menurut pernyataan Jaejoongie, hari ini dia sudah boleh pulang. Tapi dia pasti menunggu _appa _-nya menjemput. Jadi, dia pasti pulang di sore menjelang malam. Ku kira aku bisa menemuinya sebentar untuk minta maaf.

Aku tahu, aku tahu, seharusnya aku minta maaf pada Yunho-_hyung_. Tapi… Ya… Mungkin Jaejoongie bisa jadi mediator untuk kami. Bukannya aku takut… Baiklah, ya ya, aku takut, kalian puas?!

Sekeras apapun aku berusaha membenci Yunho-_hyung_, jauh di dalam hati ini, aku sangat mengaguminya sebagai seorang _hyung_. Menurutku dia sosok _hyung_ yang sempurna. Ah, sudahlah, aku akan mengatakan semuanya saja sekalian.

Bagiku, Yunho-_hyung_ adalah sosok idola.

Lalu kenapa aku bersikap seolah-olah aku membencinya, seperti saat Yoochun-_hyung_ menyeretku tempo hari? Oh, ayo lah… Demi seluruh anggota TVXQ. Aku juga seorang _namja _ dengan harga diri. Terdengar konyol? Aish… Kalian tidak akan mengerti.

Aku iri dan mengidolakan Yunho-_hyung_ di saat bersamaan. Aku ingin menjadi sosok seperti dirinya. Kharisma, sikap dan pembawaannya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari menjadi panutan tersendiri buatku.

Aku tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan orang lain. Tapi aku kerap membandingkan diriku sendiri dengan Yunho-_hyung_.

Yunho-_hyung_ sempurna di segala bidang pelajaran. Aku juga, kecuali matematika. Aish… Kenapa orang-orang susah payah mencari X sementara X hanya berguna bagi para bajak laut di luar sana!

Yunho-_hyung_ punya Tante Jung. Aku… Cuma punya _Halabeoji _ setelah Halmeoni meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Aku lupa bilang. _Halmeoni_ menyayangiku sama halnya dia menyayangi Yunho-_hyung_, mungkin ia merasa bersalah pada _umma _-ku dan kasihan padaku, entahlah.

Yunho-_hyung_ akan jadi pewaris Jung Corp.. Oke, sebenarnya untuk yang satu ini aku tidak terlalu iri. Jujur, aku sangat bersyukur saat _Halabeoji _ mengatakan soal ini padaku. Kenapa? Aku bukan tipe orang yang bersedia menanam pantatku di atas kursi pimpinan seharian yang melakukan tanda tangan disana sini, membaca laporan-laporan bodoh. Ah. Aku lebih suka berekspresi di ruang-berisikku, maksudku, di studio-band-ku. Hey! Aku harus konsisten dengan apa yang ingin ku capai di masa depan.

Yunho-_hyung _ punya Jaejoongie. Ini! Ini yang membuatku sangat IRRRIIIII! Seandainya aku bertemu Jaejoongie lebih awal. Aishhhh….! Ini menyebalkan!

.

.

Aku ada di depan pintu ruangan Jaejoongie sekarang. Err… Kenapa aku sangat gugup. Berdasarkan peringatan dari Yoochun-_hyung_, aku yakin, Yunho-_hyung_ ada didalam sekarang.

HUFFF…

Aku menghembuskan napas keras.  
Baiklah, Jung Yonghwa, bagaimana pun kau adalah seorang JUNG! Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. AYO…! Fightiiiing!

Ini konyol. Tapi, sejak aku akan sulit mendapat dukungan kalian, aku akan menyemangati diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Astaga, jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Tuhan… Turunkanlah malaikat-Mu yang bisa meredam amarah Yunho-_hyung_ padaku. Amin.

Saat aku masuk, aku heran, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya Jaejoongie yang sedang melipat selimut sambil duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur. Ia sudah tidak memakai piyama rumah sakit lagi. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiranku saking konsentrasinya melipat selimut. Astaga. Dia lucu sekali…

.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

.

**9.2 Kim Jaejoong, Apa Kau Bisa?**

Hari ini aku bisa pulang. YAY! Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak harus lagi makan makanan yang tidak enak disini. Aku sering tidak menghabiskan makanan disini.

_Umma _-ku di surga… Maafkan Joongie, _ne_! Joongie sudah melanggar nasehatmu untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan makanan. Tapi, makanan itu benar-benar tidak enak.

Setiap malam selama di rumah sakit aku selalu berdoa seperti itu. Aku yakin, Tuhan akan menyampaikannya pada _umma _-ku.

Aku sudah berganti baju. Tidak ada lagi piyama bau obat itu. Ahh… Senang senang senang sekali. Aku tidak mau lagi ke rumah sakit seperti ini, memuakkan! *makanya _umma _ jangan bandel kalo di kasih tahu…* #dipeluk-_umma _

Hm… Aku sedang menunggu Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ dan _Appa _ untuk menjemputku. Tadi Hynjoong-_Oppa _ ada disini tapi dia bilang mau keluar sebentar, ada urusan mendesak. Dia bilang mau ke… ke… kemana ya? Aku lupa. Aishh… aku ini benar-benar payah. _Appa _ akan menjemputku sebentar lagi. Tapi… Apa Yunho-_Oppa _ juga akan datang? Kemarin dia bilang akan menjemputku juga…

Kemarin…

.

.

===_Flashback_===

"_Ha-Halabeoji_…?"/"_Halabeoji_…!"

Eh? _Halabeoji _? Nugu? Aku bingung saat seorang kakek masuk ke ruanganku. Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi aku bersyukur dia datang di saat yang tepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Anak Bodoh?!", kata kakek itu sambil memukul kepala Yonghwa dengan tongkatnya.

"Ke-kenapa _Halabeoji _ bisa ada disini..?", tanya Yonghwa bingung sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau meremehkanku, eoh? Dasar kau ini. Sedikit saja aku tidak memperhatikanmu, langsung berulah…!"

Kakek itu kembali memukul Yonghwa.

"Sudah… Sudah… Ada apa ini? Maafkan aku, tapi kalian siapa? Kenapa membuat keributan disini? Kalian menakuti yeodongsaeng-ku!", Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ melerai dengan menahan tongkat si kakek.

"Dia _Halabeoji _-ku…", kata Yunho-_Oppa _ tiba-tiba.

"Mwo?!", Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ bingung, aku juga.

"Dia _Halabeoji _-ku dan orang yang dipukulinya… _Namdongsaeng_-ku.", lanjut Yunho-_Oppa _ sambil menatap Yonghwa marah.

"Hh.. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan kenapa kalian berkelahi seperti ini. Tapi ku kira kalian bisa menyelesaikan masalah kalian di luar. Jangan disini…", Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ mencoba menengahi.

"AH! _Ne_… Maafkan aku dan cucu bodohku ini.", kakek itu membungkuk minta maaf sambil mendorong kepala Yonghwa ke bawah, agar ia membungkuk maaf juga.  
"Aku akan membawanya pulang. Maaf sudah membuat kekacauan…", lanjut kakek itu.  
"Kita bertemu nanti ne Yunho-ah…", kalimat terakhir kakek itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang bersama Yonghwa.

"Jadi… Ada yang ingin menjelaskannya padaku? Aku sedang bingung disini!", Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ menatapku dan Yunho-_Oppa _ sambil bertolak pinggang.

"I..itu..tadi…", aku mencoba menjelaskan tapi bingung mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Kami hanya terlibat kesalahpahaman, _hyung_. Hanya masalah kakak-adik. _Hyung_ tidak usah cemas.", kata Yunho-_Oppa _ tiba-tiba. Apa Yunho-_Oppa _ sudah tidak marah? Tidak mungkin. Dia hanya sedang meredam amarahnya saja.

"Begitu? Baiklah. Kuharap memang tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku tidak ada disini tadi.", kata Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ sambil menatapku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala. Aku tidak berani melihatnya.  
"Aku anggap itu sebagai tidak…", lanjut Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ saat melihatku yang diam saja.

"Kau bisa pulang Yunho-ah. Aku akan mengunggu—"

Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ menghentikan kalimatnya ketika ponselnya berdering.

"Ne. Kim Hyunjoong disini."

*diam*

"Ne. Aku tahu soal itu.. Memangnya—"

*diam*

"Mwo?! Yang benar saja. Mereka tida—"

*diam*

"Dengar! Jangan ambil tindakan apa pun. Tunggu aku. Oke!"

PIPP

Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ memutus hubungan teleponnya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

"_Nae-Princess _, maafkan _Oppa _. Tapi _Oppa _ harus pergi sekarang. _Oppa _ akan telepon _appa _ untuk datang menungguimu, hem?"

"Ani, _Oppa _… _Appa _ pasti sibuk mengurus bisnisnya dari jauh seperti ini. Tidak apa Joongie sendiri. Joongie bukan anak kecil lagi…", jawabku meyakinkan.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menjaganya, _hyung_!", Yunho-_Oppa _ menawarkan bantuan.

"Mwo?! Ahaha… Yang benar saja. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja bersama _Nae-Princess _…"

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam…", lanjut Yunho-_Oppa _ mencoba meyakinkan.

Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ diam beberapa saat. Lalu…

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 9 malam. Selama itu, jangan sekali-kali berpikir berbuat yang aneh pada _Nae-Princess _. Atau ku patahkan lehermu, _arra _?!"

"Tentu saja.", jawab Yunho-_Oppa _ singkat.

Setelah itu, Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ pergi, meninggalkanku dengan Yunho-_Oppa _.

Entah aku saja atau memang suasana terasa canggung sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi jika mengingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu antara aku dan Yonghwa. Apa Yunho-_Oppa _ marah padaku? Dia masih berdiri dalam diam, membelakangiku.

"O-_Oppa _… _Gwaenchana_?", tanyaku ragu sekaligus cemas.

"…"

"_Oppa _… Marah padaku?", tanyaku lagi.

"…", Oh Tuhan… Dia benar-benar marah sampai tidak mau bicara padaku?!

"_Mianhae_…", lanjutku sambil menahan isakan.

"Jangan minta maaf!", ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menatapku sekarang. Astaga! Demi apapun! Aku tidak suka melihatnya menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku… Itu… Itu tidak seperti yang terlihat, kau salah paham. Aku dan Yonghwa—"

Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Yunho-_Oppa _ menarikku ke pelukkannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya dibahuku. Wajahku bersandar di dadanya. Bisa kurasakan ia mengecup puncak kepalaku. Dia tidak marah padaku? Syukurlah…

Aku menangis di pelukannya. Tangisan lega karena dia tidak salah paham padaku. Sesaat tadi aku merasa seperti seorang kekasih yang tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh.

"_Mianha_—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu…", katanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya, masih tetap memegang bahuku.

"Ka-kau tidak marah padaku?", tanyaku sambil mengusap pipi yang basah dengan punggung tangan.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu? Aku tahu bocah itu memang sangat… Arkh… Awas saja dia kalau aku bertemu lagi—"

"Jangan memukulnya lagi…", potongku spontan.

Yunho-_Oppa _ menatapku tidak percaya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Kau membelanya?!", tidak! Jangan salah paham lagi…

"A! _Ani_… Bukan begitu, aku hanya tidak suka melihat _Oppa _ bertindak kasar seperti itu. Itu menakutiku…", jawabku cepat.

Kami diam beberapa saat. Tidak ada yang berkata selama hampir 5 menit.

"Maafkan aku, Joongie…", katanya tiba-tiba.

"_Ne_?"

"Maafkan aku karena menakutimu…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa, _Oppa _. Jangan diulangi lagi, _ne_?"

"Hhh…", dia menghela napas sambil tersenyum, astaga, tampan sekali, "Kenapa kau terdengar seperti _umma _-ku yang mendapatiku tidak sengaja memukul anak tetangga?", lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

"Aaa~ _Oppa _! Jangan mentertawakanku seperti itu…", aku membuang muka darinya, astaga, pipiku panas.

"Hey… Hey… Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku?"

"…"

"Hey…"

"…", aku tidak menghiraukannya, setidaknya sampai pipiku kembali normal.

"Kim Jaejoong, lihat aku!", Yunho-_Oppa _ memegang sisi wajahku dengan tangannya, mengarahkanku supaya melihatnya.

Aku diam tak bergerak. Astaga! Terlalu dekat!

"Kau tahu ada dua hal yang sangat kubenci darimu?"

"EH?!", dia membenciku?

"Hm.. Yang pertama, mellihatmu menangis seperti ini…", katanya sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipiku.  
"Kedua… ", dia menatap bibirku sekilas lalu kembali menatap mataku.  
"Melihatmu di cium _namja _ lain seperti tadi…"

Aku menutup mataku saat kulihat dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Aku tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi. Dan aku senang itu terjadi.

CHUU~

Kami berciuman, lama sekali. Kurasakan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku.

Setelah dirasa paru-paru kami butuh oksigen, ia melepaskanku.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun membiarkan _namja _ lain berada terlalu dekat denganmu lagi, _arra _?", katanya dengan wajah kesal. Haha… Lucu sekali melihat sisi lainnya yang seperti ini.

"_Ne_… Tidak akan lagi. Kecuali _appa _ dan Hyunjoong-_Oppa _…"

Dia tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Baiklah, kecuali mereka…"

Kami saling bercanda setelah itu. Hhh… Begini ya rasanya berbaikan setelah bertengkar? Rasanya kami seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja rujuk. Aish… Berpikir apa aku ini.

"_Oppa_…"

"Hm?"

"_Saranghae~_" CUPPH

Astaga apa yang ku lakukan? Aku mencium pipinya! Aaa~ pipiku merah lagi! *_umma! u-know you got it_!*

.

===_Flashback End_===

.

.

Semuanya sudah rapi, tinggal menunggu _appa _, Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ dan Yunho-_Oppa _ menjemputku. Ah.. tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan selama menunggu? Ini membosankan. Aku pun mengacak-acak selimut untuk dilipat kembali. *_umma _ aneh ._.*

Aku sedang melipat selimut ketika aku merasa seseorang sedang memperhatikanku. Apa rumah sakit ini berhantu?!

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoongie~", astaga itu hanya Yonghwa, kukira hantu. Eh? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia ada disini lagi?

"Yo-Yonghwa sedang apa disini?", tanyaku sedikit cemas mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Dengar! Jangan salah paham, _ne_?", jawabnya cepat menyadari sikapku yang defensif.  
"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Aku tahu kemarin aku sudah kurang ajar padamu. Tapi, percayalah, aku tidak bisa menahannya, aku melakukannya begitu saja…", lanjutnya. Alasan macam apa itu?

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku minta bantuanmu untuk menjadi mediator antara aku dan Yunho-_hyung_."

"Ke-kenapa aku…?"

"Apa kau tega membiarkanku menemui ajalku sendiri. Aku mohon Jaejoongie, setidaknya kalau bersamamu aku jadi lebih berani…", lanjutnya.

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku mendengar penuturannya.

"YA! Kenapa malah tertawa?!", tanyanya kesal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tipe _dongsaeng_ yang takut pada _hyung_-nya… Hufttt…"

"Yaaa… Kau itu. Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku yang pembangkang begitu? _No, no, no_. Bagaimana pun aku sudah berjanji untuk menjadi _namja _ baik-baik. Hm", lanjutnya tegas.

"Baiklah…"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm… Apa kau akan menemuinya sekarang? Kurasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Se-secepat itu?", tanyanya jadi gugup.

"Ku kira lebih cepat lebih baik…"

"Ba-baiklah… Aku akan menunggunya kalau begitu…", ia lalu duduk di sofa di ujung ruangan, bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur.

Cukup lama kami menunggu sampai akhirnya kami mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tapi kemudian menjauh lagi. Berarti itu bukan Yunho-_Oppa _ atau Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ atau _appa _-ku. Ku lihat wajah Yonghwa sesaat menegang kemudian kembali tenang. Huhu… Antara senang dan kasihan aku melihatnya seperti itu.

CKLEK!

Ah siapa yang datang?!

.

.

.

Aku sudah kembali ke rumah sekarang… Huahhh… nyaman sekali rasanya kembali tidur di kamar sendiri. Tak lama aku merasa lapar, ku putuskan turun ke dapur mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan makan ramen lagi, setidaknya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Hehe.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ku cari di dapur, aku memutuskan untuk bersantai sejenak sambil menonton televisi. Aku berjalan dan tidak sengaja kudengar _appa _ dan Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ sedang berbicara di ruang kerja _appa _. Pintunya sedikit terbuka.

"_Appa _ bilang seperti itu?", kudengar suara Hyunjoong-_Oppa _, sepertinya dia kaget akan sesuatu.

Aku hendak pergi dari sana, aku tahu mencuri dengar pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik. Tapi aku berubah pikiran ketika…

"Bukan… Bocah Jung itu yang mengatakannya…", itu suara _appa _-ku. Tunggu dulu apa yang dimaksud dengan bocah Jung itu…?

"Namanya Yunho, _Appa _.", kata Hyunjoong-_Oppa _ lagi.

"Ya ya anak itu. Dia yang mengatakan kalau—"

Dan aku mendengar semuanya. Tentang nilai 80 dan kepergianku ke Hongkong. Tunggu dulu. Itu artinya, jika aku dapat 80, maka aku tidak harus pergi dari Korea?! Astaga. Astaga. Aku harus belajar. Bukan saatnya aku bersantai-santai.

Aku kemudian bergegas kembali ke kamar, ku buka kembali buku-buku yang sempat kulantarkan selama di rumah sakit. Oh Tuhan… Bantu aku agar mendapat nilai 80.

_Umma _… Tolong minta pada Tuhan untuk membantuku. Aku yakin Dia mendengarkanmu di surga sana…

Ucapku sambil menatap photo _umma _ di meja.

Malam itu… aku belajar dan belajar sampai tidak sadar aku tidur ditengah-tengah hamparan buku di atas tempat tidurku.

.

.

Seseorang masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang tertidur. Kalian bertanya lagi kenapa apa aku bisa tahu? *berbisik*Aku di beritahu author itu… #nunjuk-author-yang-lagi-ngetik *berbisik selesai*

Siapa pun orang itu, ia membereskan buku-buku dan membetulkan posisi tidurku. Menyelimutiku lalu mengecup keningku.

"Apa kau bisa, Jaejoongie?", gumamnya lalu pergi.

Kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam mimpiku…

Apa kau bisa, Kim Jaejoong?

.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

.

**9.3 Sudahlah, Jung Yunho**

Jaejoongie pulang hari ini. Aku sudah bilang padanya aku juga akan ikut menjemputnya lalu mengantarnya ke rumah. Hyunjoong-_hyung_ juga tidak keberatan aku ikut. Dia bilang dia akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Kim _Ahjussi_.

Aku sedang di perjalanan kesana. Aku terus melamunkan Jaejoongie sampai aku tidak sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Aku mengusap pipi kiriku, mengingat ciuman Jaejoongie disana. Apa aku terdengar seperti orang gila? _Ne_.. Kim Jaejoong membuatku gila! Dan aku menikmati kegilaanku ini.

CKLEK!

Aku membuka pintu dan seketika senyumanku menghilang saat melihat seseorang duduk di sofa. Begitu melihatku dia langsung berdiri. Bisa kubilang dia terlihat gugup melihatku. Mau apa dia kemari?

"_Oppa_!"/"_H-Hyung…_", sapa Jaejoongie dan orang itu bersamaan.

Aku berjalan mendekati Jaejoong tapi pandanganku tak pernah lepas dari orang itu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?", tanyaku mengintimidasi.

"_Oppa~_", kurasakan Jaejoongie merangkul lenganku, "Yonghwa datang untuk minta maaf padamu…", lanjutnya.

"Minta maaf?!", tanyaku sedikit tidak percaya. Bocah ini? Waw..

"_Ne_. _Hyung_. Dengar, aku minta maaf untuk perbuatanku kemarin. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa agar kau memaafkanku. Karena aku pun bingung kenapa aku sampai mencium kekasihmu… Aku..", dia diam. Kenapa diam? Kehilangan kata-kata eoh?

Aku maupun Jaejoongie tidak ada yang bersuara. Kami menunggu kata-kata berikutnya dari bocah itu.

"Aku minta maaf, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku.", katanya kemudian lalu membungkuk 90 derajat dan diam terus seperti itu. Sepertinya anak ini sungguh-sungguh. Apa aku maafkan saja? Ck. Tidak semudah itu.

Aku diam membiarkannya dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat sampai kurasakan kembali Jaejoongie mengeratkan rangkulannya di lenganku.

"_Oppa~_", apa ini? Jaejoongie merengek? Untuk bocah ini?

"_Mwo_?", tanyaku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Maafkan dia, _ne_?",

"Apa ini sudah semua?", tanyaku sambil mengambil tas berisi barang-barang Jaejoongie.

"Eh? _Ne_… Sudah semua…"

"Kalau begitu ayo, Hyunjoong-_hyung_ dan Kim _Ahjussi_ menunggu di mobil.", aku menarik Jaejoongie keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Oppa_… Tapi, Yonghwa…", kata Jaejoongie saat kami hampir keluar ruangan.

Aku berhenti sejenak di depan pintu yang terbuka. Bocah itu, dia masih pada posisinya.

"Ya! Apa kau akan seperti itu selamanya? Pulanglah sebelum _Halabeoji_ mengkhawatirkanmu!", kataku lalu berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu.

Setelah melangkah cukup jauh, ku dengar seseorang berteriak dari belakang.

"_Hyung_! Kau memaafkanku?", begitu katanya.

Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku namun hanya menoleh sekilas kearahnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?", kataku. Bisa kullihat seringaian bodoh di wajah bocah itu. Ia lalu melesat berlari ke arahku. Ia merangkulku tiba-tiba.

"_Gomawo, Hyung_! Kau yang terbaik!"

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Dan jangan berteriak di rumah sakit!", kataku sambil menepis tangannya dari pundakku.

"Berikan padaku. Biar aku yang bawa!", bocah itu merebut paksa tas berisi barang-barang Jaejoongie. Lalu ia berpindah ke sebelah Jaejoongie. Aku menarik kerah bajunya sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan seringaian bodohnya kepada Jaejoongie.

"Kau diam disini!", kataku saat dia sudah kembali berjalan di tempatnya semula sehingga aku menjadi penghalang antara dia dan Jaejoong-ku.  
"Kau tidak diijinkan mendekati Jaejoong-ku lebih dari 2 meter, _arra_?!"

"_Oppa_~", kurasakan Jaejoongie memukul lenganku. Apa? Aku hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku!

Mempertahankan Jaejoong, mengingatkanku dengan hal yang ku bicarakan dengan Kim _Ahjussi_ .

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Jaejoongie, aku sedikit kaget karena rumahnya yang besar dan mewah. Bukan aku aneh atau apa, toh rumah _Halbeoji_ juga sama seperti ini. Aku hanya tidak terbiasa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan tutoring kalian?", tanya Kim _Ahjussi_.

"Ah? Aku belum memikirkan hal itu—", jawabku jujur.

"Tsk. Kau ini. Lantas bagaimana caranya _Nae-Princess_ bisa mendapat nilai 80 kalau tidak belajar denganmu…", lanjutnya. Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan kalimatnya barusan. Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Mereka bisa belajar di sini saja, kan?", kata Hyunjoong-_hyung_.

"AAh! Kau benar! Kalian belajar di sini saja…"

"Eh? Disini?", kata Jaejoongie.

"_Ne_? _Wae_?", tanya Kim _Ahjussi._

"Kalau di sini berarti Joongie tidak bisa bertemu Jung _Umma_ dan makan makanan buatannya…", lanjutnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Lalu apa? Kau kira _appa_ akan membiarkanmu pergi kerumahnya sementara kau baru sembuh, eoh?", lanjut Kim _Ahjussi_.

"Akan ku bawakan makanan buatan _umma_ saat kemari…", kataku.

"_Jeongmal_? Baiklah kalau begitu…", Jaejoongie tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu ku kira aku harus pulang sekarang…"

Aku berpamitan pada keluarga Kim lalu langsung menuju rumah. Mulai besok giliranku yang datang ke rumah Jaejoongie. Dan kurang dari seminggu sebelum ujian sekolah dimulai.

.

.

Hari Kamis…

Ujian dimulai Senin depan. Aku dan Jaejoongie sedang belajar di rumahnya. Entah kenapa tapi aku rasa Jaejoongie lebih bersemangat hari ini. Sama sekali tidak tampak kalau dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

Hari Jumat…

Tidak seperti kemarin, Jaejoongie terlihat lelah hari ini. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Dari soal-soal yang dia kerjakan, bisa kukatakan ada sedikit kemajuan meskipun sedikit.

Hari Sabtu…

Baiklah, ini mulai menggangguku sekarang. Ini bukan ilusi mata lagi. Aku bisa dengan jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Jaejoongie. Apa dia begadang semalaman? Untuk apa? Belajar? Keningnya terus berkerut selama dia mengerjakan soal. Sekarang dia bisa mengerjakan soal dengan lebih cepat. Entah itu benar atau salah. Setidaknya itu menambah pointnya dalam mengerjakan cepat, sehingga waktu yang tersisa bisa dipakai untuk memeriksa kembali soal-soal sebelumnya.

"_Oppa,_ jam berapa besok kau datang?", tanya Jaejoongie saat aku sedang membereskan buku hendak pulang.

"Hm? Besok? Kau istirahat saja besok… Gunakan untuk mengistirahatkan otakmu, _ne_?"

"EHH?! Kenapa? Kenapa begitu? Kau tahu Joongie mudah lupa, kalau besok kau tidak datang, lalu Joongie melupakan semuanya bagaimana?", katanya dengan tatapan histeris.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, kecuali kau menginginkannya… Aku pulang, _ne_?", ucapku lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya setelah mengacak rambutnya.

HH… Kau pasti bisa Jaejoongie… Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya.

.

.

Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Setelah satu minggu melaksanakan ujian. Nilai-nilai mata pelajaran yang diujiankan mulai dipajang di papan pengumuman. Tidak semua mata pelajaran memang, tapi sebagian guru melakukan hal tersebut untuk memberi gambaran pada siswanya, kira-kira berapa hasil yang akan mereka peroleh untuk semester ini.

Sejauh ini aku menemukan tiga nilai 70, dua nilai 80 dan satu nilai 60 atas nama Kim Jaejoong. Rata-ratanya masih 71.6. HHh… Tenanglah Jung Yunho. Masih banyak nilai yang belum diketahui.

Tapi, jika… Ini hanya jika… Jika Jaejoong-ku memang tidak mendapat 80 untuk nilai rata-ratanya. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi? Dia akan ikut Kim _Ahjussi_ ke Hongkong? Apa kami akan berpisah secepat ini? Atau aku bisa minta _Halabeoji_ untuk menyekolahkanku disana juga? Banyak universitas bagus disana… _Ani_... _Ani_… Aku tidak boleh seperti itu. Aku akan masuk ke universitas karena usahaku sendiri. Ah! Aku bisa mencari beasiswa disana! Benar… Seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan _umma_? Aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkannya.

Hahhhh…

Ini benar-benar menguras pikiran.

Sudahlah, Jung Yunho. Apa pun hasilnya nanti. Kau dan Jaejoong-mu sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Sudahlah… Sudahlah…

.

.

.

.

===To Be Continued===

.

.

.

.

GAHHHHHHH!  
#jedotin-jidat-ke-tembok  
Apa INIIIIII?!  
Haaaa-Huuuu *tarik-napas-keluarkan*  
Update agak ngaret karena laptop author bermasalah… di upload dlm keadaan Safe Mode! ck  
Pemirsa Yunjae! Apakah Jaejoongie akan dapat 80? Apa Yunho susul saja Jaejoong-nya ke Hongkong jika Kim _Appa_ tetap bersikukuh membawanya pergi?  
Seperti yang sudah author sinting ini janjikan…  
Besok akan jadi final chap! So… Jangan sampai terlewatkan, ne~  
Tapi kalo laptopnya ngadat, jangan salahin author ne! Doakan author punya banyak duit biar beli laptop baru *curcol*

.

.

===Balesan Review===

meirah.1111 : oke. Bab yang ini adalah rekor author sejauh ini. Ckck. Tetep masih kurang panjang, ne? Author payah ._. Ketik JJ(spasi)80 ke 303, wkwk. Lah, jangan nyontek dwong… umma bilang itu ga baik #dipeluk-umma *padahal-authornya-doyan-nyontek-peer-pas-jaman-sekolah lol*

Aichan : gomawo telah menunggu, nih nih … udah apdet! Hho

desi2121 : nee~ yunppa seorang gentleman sejati! Author berasa nulis skenario sinetron Cinta Siti loh chingu *sinetron apaan tuh?*… Ne, pasti author akan berkoar di twitter kalo sequelnya udah siap. wkwk

Han Neul Ra : Ne. itu kakeknya yunppa. Appa-nya? Udah kejawab yah~ lol. Karena semua orang tahu, Yoochun adalah presiden di klub Yunjae-shipper lol *dua kali*. Panggil apa aja boleh lah, bebaskan, asal jangan panggil ahjumma aja *request*

Guest : Nah tuan/nyonya tamu nongol lagi muehehehe… Ne, ne, author juga suka yongyong ^3^ tapi tetep, yunjae forever!

Nina317Elf : udah panjang belon neh? Hha. Semua orang berisik emang. Ckck. Kasian umma dikelilingi mereka. *semua pemain kecuali yunjae nodongin piso*. Ne, bummie seorang yang sehat luar dalam. Wkwk

Nara-chan : author baru follback Nara-chan hari ini. Mianhae m(_ _)m, author selalu berkoar soal chap baru di twitter ko… ne ne neeee~ Yonghwa emang kebangetan *nyalahin pemeran* #dijitak-yongyong

Beakren : Yunppa sudah berjuang, Jaemma sudah berjuang. Tinggal hasil akhir ini yang menentukan… Heuh. Dagdigdugdeg #dor

Guest (lagi) : umma always appa's chingu. Muehehehehe~

Julie YunJae : Yongyong Cuma ga bisa kontrol diri chingu. Sama aj kaya appa, wkwk. Sampai kapanpun, apapun yang terjadi, yunjae is real chingu. Hihihihi. Gpp chingu, udah mau mampir aj udah sukuuurkurkur dah…

gery miku : author juga ko chingu *trus nape dibikin bgono?* #dijitak. Jaemma memang milik yunppa dan kita semua anak-anaknya. Wkwk

riska0122 : kakek yang baik adalah kakek yang menyeret(?) cucunya sebelum masuk jurang *jawaban aneh.* udah asap nih, asap bener dah… ckck

irengiovanny : iya nih, nape dibikin gitu yak? *innocent-gagal* lol. Tapi udah di hapus tuh sama yunppa ciumannya, lamaaaa lagi. Wkwk

Aoi Ko Mamoru : *tarik yongyong*. Jangannnn… hhue. Yg begini udah lovey dovey belom ya ._.a?

aku suka ff : gpp chingu, yang penting di baca *maksa bener*. Ne! tinggal satu lagi.. yoyoyo yunjae!

thasya357 : satu-satu ah chingu. Hhe. Ne, ne, hati umma selalu untuk appa dan sebaliknya. Tinggal nilai umma neh yang belom ketahuan. Lama bener tu guru-guru periksa nilainya *nyalahin orang* #dijewer-umma

.

.

Talk with me on twitter at **_ikkimassu  
**and visit my wp:** ikkimassuu. wordpress. com**

Apa kalian udah liat photo umma BAB I nya?  
Entah kenapa, photo umma yang satu itu benar-benar merepresentasikan karakter umma di HTB  
ohohoho


	10. BAB X IS IT HAPPY ENDING?

Karena ini BAB terakhir, maka author mengambil kebijakan untuk membalas review terlebih dahulu. Gapapa kan, ne?

**Zira** : gapapa chingu… gomawo ne udah berkenan mampir… ne, semua orang baik disini chingu… muehehehe… Yoochun? Ga usah di ragukan dia maa… hha

**Nara-chan** : gomawo Nara-chan udah berkenan mempollow. Sering-sering mampir ne~. Ne author mesti cari dana tambahan biar bisa kredit laptop baru *ketahuan deh author setan kridit. lol*. Jangan di kurung, chingu, kasian umma #dipeluk-umma. Author juga ga tega liat appa gantung diri. Fufufu.

**gery miku** : jyahhh… pakenya bantal… lol. Ini endingnya chingu…! Ne, author tahu, author emang nggemesin sih #plak

**aku suka ff** : ne… sudah tamat chingu… gomawo ne *peluk*

**rivisofayy **: welcomeee~ \(^o^)/… Yonghwa suka ke Jaemma karena Yunppa suka ma Jaemma. Intinya Yonghwa itu pengen ngikutin Yunppa! #ditendang-Yongyong

**jung jaemi gk login** : jinjjayoo? Aihh… gomawo ne~… author emg keracunan pelem korea nih kayanya. Muehehehe…

**Yunii** : Yo ! Yo ! Yo ! Ini finalnya chingu… monggo di baca, neee~

**Nina317Elf **: *hug balik*, chingu jangan Cuma jingkrak2 deket kulkas. Mending dibuka trus bagiin isinya ma author… tanggal tua, persediaan makanan menipis *jahh curcol aja…*

**meirah.1111** : Ne, author juga ga tahan 'bau' buku. Itu lebih lebih dari lagu nina bobo *zzzz*. Beuh, dia manggil MASS?! Kenapa ga abang aja yak biar mantep gitu. Chingu bikin author galau gender neh… tanggung jawab dong *loh?!*. Gomawo ne, udah ngasih tahu, itu yang di table of contents emang salah link-ny. Maklum, copy-susu *eh* copy-paste. Udah di benerin ko *ga nanya*

**ejinki** : ehh… pemirsa baru nongol neh… hoho… iya tuh, yongyong emang jiwa anak band-nya udah mendarah daging kayanya… ckck. Kalo Jaemma lari dari yunppa, pasti di uber dah meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun *apaan neh*. Tunggu aja ya chingu… muehehehe…

**riska0122** : gpp chingu… yang penting mampir. Hho~. Ne, yongyong itu fansnya yunppa… sama kaya kita yak *fufufu*

**Aoi ko Mamoru** : Ne, ini bab terakhir chingu… Sedih juga rasanya. Hueee~ *mewek-bareng-jaemma*. Wah pemirsa satu ini juga kriminal neh maenannya piso.. awas terbangnya jangan jauh-jauh. Hehe. Ne, yongyong emg innocent dah. Baca sampe akhir ne chingu, ada spoiler ttg ff barunya author sintin ini *promo-gagal*

.

Pemirsa yang udah setia review n baca ff abal author sinting ini…  
Gomawo ne…  
Yuk lah kita mulai, yo yo yo  
YUNJAE  
\(^o^)/

.

.

.

.

'Hhh… Mau bagaimana lagi… '

Di rumah megah itu, seorang pria paruh baya sudah bersiap dengan koper yang isinya tidak terlalu banyak. Ia bersiap untuk perjalanannya kembali ke Hongkong, tempatnya mengatur dan mengawasi bisnis yang ia bangung sejak hampir separuh masa hidupnya.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 11 siang waktu setempat, dalam dua jam ia akan lepas landas, ia harus cepat, lebih baik menunggu di bandara dari pada harus ketinggalan pesawat.

"_Jja_, apa semua sudah siap? Hh… pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan menantiku disana. Sudah berapa lama aku disini? Lebih dari seminggu? Woa… Sulit dipercaya, kalau bukan karena _Nae-Princess_ yang sakit, aku tidak akan bisa selama ini meninggalkan pekerjaanku.", gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Tapi yang jelas, di sana, di ruangan itu. Dia dan dua orang lainnya sedang menunggu Tuan Shin dan mobilnya. Mereka. Kim _Appa_ , Hyunjoong, dan… Jaejoong.

.

.

**HARD TO BELIEVE****  
Genre: Romance/Humor(****Drama)  
Warning: GENDERSWICH, TYPOS, not-so-experience-author  
Disclaimer: Semua pemeran adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarganya.  
Main Cast: YUNJAE!  
Tidak suka? Jangan Baca ^^**

**BAB X  
IS IT HAPPY ENDING?**

.

.

===_flashback_===

"_Oppa_…", panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho. Mereka sedang berkencan di taman kota. Ya… sembari menunggu hasil akhir ujian Jaejoong, mereka menghabiskan waktu sekedar mengusir rasa khawatir, meski, sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"_Ne_, _Nae-Princess_ ?", jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombolan anak kecil yang bermain di arena permainan anak tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Eh? _Oppa_ memanggilku apa tadi?", tanya Jaejoong yang langsung memandang Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang jernih.

'Aish… Apa yang dia lakukan dengan menatapku seperti itu…', batin Yunho.

"_Nae-Princess. Waeyo_? Aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu?", Yunho tersinggung, pura-pura lebih tepatnya.

"Bukan begitu… Hanya saja itu panggilan yang hanya digunakan oleh _Appa _dan Hyunjoong-_oppa_…"

"Hmm… Kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan nama lain?"

"_Oppa_ punya ide?"

Mereka diam. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir. Jaejoong tetap memandangi Yunho, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho selanjutnya.

"Hmm… Boo!"

"?", Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung.

"BooJae? _Eotte_?"

"Hufft… Nama apa itu", Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan punggung tangan.

"Ya! Aku sudah berpikir keras untuk menemukan nama bagus itu, kau tahu?!", kali ini Yunho benar-benar tersinggung sepertinya.

"Mi-*heuheu*-_Mianhae_ *heuheuheu*", Jaejoong minta maaf sambil cekikikan.

Yunho melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Jaejoong, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap objek tidak jelas di depan. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Woa… Yunho sedang kesal.

Jaejoong yang menyadari ekspresi Yunho langsung menghentikan tawanya. Benar-benar berhenti kali ini.

"_Oppa_…", panggil Jaejoong manja.

"…", sepertinya itu tidak mempan sekarang.

Jaejoong menyisipkan tangannya di lengan Yunho, menggandengnya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Ikut memandang objek tidak jelas dihadapannya. Yunho? Ia masih dalam situasi-menunjukkan-kekesalannya pada Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_, apa kau sadar kalau ini kencan pertama kita?"

"…"

"Sudah berapa lama kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, ya?", Jaejoong menegakkan kepalanya, tangan lain yang tidak menggandeng Yunho ia gunakan untuk menghitung.  
"1… 2… 3… 4… 5…? Atau 6? Aiish, sudahlah, lupakan…", lanjutnya sambil melipat satu per satu jarinya sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"…", woa… Yunho benar-benar kesal!

"Aku menyukainya, _Oppa_! BooJae! _Ne_, aku menyukainya!", kata Jaejoong sambil memandang wajah Yunho, dagunya masih menempel di bahu Yunho.

"…"

Tidak mendapat respon, sekarang giliran Jaejoong yang kesal. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Yunho.

"Apa, _Oppa_ mengajakku pergi kemari hanya untuk mendiamkanku seperti ini?!", teriaknya dengan kening berkerut.

Yunho menutup matanya saat Jaejoong berteriak. Telinga Yunho pasti berdengung setelahnya. Yunho masih bertahan di posisinya.

Jaejoong yang ikut-ikutan kesal lantas berdiri sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, mengikuti Yunho.  
"Baiklah… Aku pulang saja!", ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Tak lama ia berhenti dan menoleh pada Yunho.  
"Aku pulang sekarang!", katanya lagi, berharap reaksi dari kekasihnya.  
"ISH! _Oppa_ menyebalkan!", ia menghentakkan kakinya dan kembali berjalan menjauh. Dan. Lagi. Ia berhenti lalu berbalik melihat Yunho yang masih duduk di bangku taman itu.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekat lalu duduk lagi di samping Yunho. Ia kesal lalu…

"AAaah!", teriak Yunho. Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Yunho dengan keras. Pasti setelah ini bekasnya sulit hilang.

"Bicara padaku! _Oppa_, _pabbo_!", katanya semakin keras mencubit.

Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dari pipinya, menguncinya dengan tangan besarnya. Jaejoong yang kalah tenaga hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya, salah satu bentuk protesnya yang lain.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan kesal.

1 detik.  
2 detik.  
3 detik.

"Muahahahahhhahahhahhahaaaa!", keduanya tertawa.

"Kau tahu wajahmu aneh sekali barusan… hahaha…", kata Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Heuheu… Ya! Wajahmu jauh lebih aneh!", balas Jaejoong.

"Hahhh…", keduanya menghela napas panjang, menghentikan tawa masing-masing.

"Aku baru tahu tanganmu kuat juga. Ah… Pipiku sakit sekali rasanya…", Kata Yunho sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Ekspresi wajah kesakitannya sangat meyakinkan.

"Eh? Apa sesakit itu?", tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan bersalah. Kini ia yang mengusap pipi Yunho pelan. Berharap bisa menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Ah… Dia tidak tahu kalau Yunho sangat pandai bersandiwara?

"_Ne_! Kau harus bertanggungjawab!", kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Caranya?", tanya Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho, author, dan para pemirsa yang membaca ff ini.

"Kisseu!", jawab Yunho lalu menutup matanya. *eiii… _appa_ emang paling bisa cari kesempatan!*

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan munculnya semburat merah di pipinya sendiri. Dilihatnya Yunho yang menutup mata membuatnya berpikir apa yang harus dia lakukan. *ummmaa! Pwease deh!*  
Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri, memastikan tidak ada yang sedang memperhatikannya. Setelah yakin dan meyakinkan hatinya sendiri. Ia kemudian…

CUPH! CUPHH!

"Sudah! Sakitnya sudah hilang!", kata Jaejoong setelah mencium kedua pipi Yunho.

Jaejoong menyenderkan badannya di senderan bangku taman itu. Tangannya ia letakkan di kedua pipinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Sementara Yunho masih dalam posisinya, menghadap Jaejoong sambil menutup mata. Karena heran, Jaejoong kembali meraih pipi Yunho.

"_Oppa_, _gwaenhana_? Buka matamu..!", rengek Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum dan membuka mata. Ia melihat Jaejoong begitu dekat dihadapannya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan.

CHUU~

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kali itu Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong. Tidak lama memang. Hanya ciuman sekilas namun cukup membuat Jaejoong diam, membeku. Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya, menyenderkan badannya. Lalu menarik Jaejoong ke pelukannya.

"_O-oppa_, _pabbo_!", kata Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Hhh… Indah sekali menghabiskan sore hari di taman kota yang indah, pemandangan indah, suasana yang indah pula.

Ini kencan pertama mereka. Berharaplah ini bukan kencan terakhir…

.

.

.

Di kantin sekolah, hari pengumuman nilai akhir ujian semester.

"_Waeyo_, Jaejoongie? Wajahmu seperti terdakwa yang menunggu eksepsi…", kata Junsu sebelum meminum jus mangganya.

"Eksekusi", kata Kibum mengoreksi.

"Ah! Itu maksudku!", kata Junsu setelah menelan jusnya.

"_Ppabbo_!", celetuk Yonghwa sambil pura-pura batuk.

"Ya! Diam kau, bocah!", kata Junsu Kesal.

"Eii… Tidak bisakah kalian tenang disini? Aku sedang berkencan dengan kekasihku!", protes Changmin sambil membuka bungkusan roti-lapis-isi-daging-asap-dan-keju-special buatan Kibum.

"Monster!", balas Junsu dan Yonghwa bersamaan.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan nilaimu ya Jaejoongie?", tanya Kibum mengabaikan makhuk-makhluk bodoh disekitarnya.

"Hm… ", Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya.", lanjutnya.

"Tenanglah, Jaejoongie… Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa!", kata Yoochun sambil menepuk bahu Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, _gomawo Sunbae-nim_.", Jaejoong tersenyum, ia bersyukur dikelilingi teman yang selalu memberi _support_ padanya.

"Sedang apa di sini, _Sunbae-nim_?", tanya Junsu sambil menatap Yoochun di seberang meja.

"Ya! Apa kau harus selalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sama padaku, eoh? Apa kau tidak punya pertanyaan lain?", jawab Yoochun agak kesal.

"Aku hanya bertanya… Kenapa marah seperti itu?", balas Junsu lalu meminum kembali jusnya.

"_Nee~_… Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar! Heuheu…", komentar Jaejoong pada YooSu.

"_Mwo_?! _Hyung_-jidat-lebar-ku dan _Sunbae-_pantat-bebek ini?!", kata Yonghwa tidak percaya.

PLETAK! PLETAK!

Dua pukulan diterima Yonghwa dari YooSu.

"Heii.. Jangan memukulnya seperti itu… _Gwaenchana_? Yongyongie?", Jaejoong membela.

"Woa… Woa… Apa ini? Kau simpati pada bocah ini?!", tanya Yoochun pada Jaejoong, sepertinya ada satu kasus yang ia lewatkan sebelum ini. Sekarang status mata-matamu diragukan, Park Yoochun!

"_Ne_! _Nae-_Jaejoongie akan jadi malaikat pelindungku mulai sekarang!", jawab Yonghwa bangga.

PLETAK!

Pukulan ketiga untuk Yonghwa. Pelakunya tidak lain adalah…

"_Oppa_?!"  
"Yunho?"  
"Yunho _Sunbae-nim_?!"  
"Sakit, _Hyung_!"

Reaksi JaeYooSuChangBum dan Yonghwa saat melihat Yunho ada dikantin bersama mereka.

"Sudah kuperingatkan kau tidak diijinkan mendekati Jaejoong-ku lebih dari 2 meter. Pindah sana!", perintah Yunho pada Yonghwa yang memang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong saat itu. Yonghwa pindah ke ujung meja. Sementara Yunho mengambil alih kursi Yonghwa sebelumnya.

"Jarang sekali melihatmu disini, _Sunbae-nim_. Apa ini artinya kau akan mentraktirku makan sian—", tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Kau baru saja makan siang, Changminie!", potong Kibum.

Dan hari itu mereka menikmati makan siang bersama sebelum libur akhir semester memisahkan mereka satu sama lain untuk sementara. Atau untuk waktu yang lama bagi Jaejoongie?

.

.

.

===_flashback end_===

.

.

"Kita siap berangkat, Tuan!", kata Tuan Shin pada Kim _Appa_.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo ayo kita berangkat!", ujar Kim _Appa_ bersemangat.

Hyunjoong dan… Jaejoong, mengikuti Kim _Appa_.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Jaejoong hanya menatap keluar jendela. Ia ingin merekam setiap inchi pemandangan Korea dalam hatinya sebelum ia pergi… menuju Hongkong.

Hyunjoong yang melihat adik kesayangannya bersedih seperti itu hanya bisa berdoa ada keajaiban yang terjadi sehingga adiknya tetap bisa di Korea, bersama teman-teman yang menyayanginya, bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Sesampainya di bandara, Tuan Shin lantas mengeluarkan koper-koper di dalam mobil. Ada tiga koper disana, satu milik Kim _ Appa_, satu milik Hyunjoong dan satu lagi milik… Jaejoong?

"Baiklah kita berpisah disini, ne _Appa_, _Nae-Princess._", kata Hyunjoong yang hendak lepas landas terlebih dahulu. _Ne_… Tujuan Hyunjoong bukan ke Hongkong melainkan Jepang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan membuatku khawatir lagi, dan jangan makan ramen kali ini, _arra_!", kata Hyunjoong pada adiknya setelah melepaskan pelukan perpisahan mereka.

"_Nee~_. Joongie akan jadi anak baik kali ini!", kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya sebatas pelipis. Hormat ala prajurit, eoh?

Tak berapa lama setelah Hyunjoong pergi, Kim _Appa_ pun bersiap sambil menarik kedua kopernya. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih saat itu tapi Kim _Appa_ malah tersenyum. What the…?

Kim _Appa _mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang keberangkatan, dibelakangnya Jaejoong mengikuti dengan langkah tak bersemangat. Ia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala sampai tidak sadar kalau Kim _Appa_ berhenti. Jaejoong menabrak Kim _Appa_ dari belakang.

"_Appa…_ kenapa berhenti tiba-tiba begini…", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"_Appa _lupa meminta pelukanmu, _Nae-Princess_!", kata Kim _Appa _ yang kemudian memeluk Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,_ne_? Kalau bocah Jung itu macam-macam padamu, segera telepon _Appa_ , saat itu juga _Appa_ akan datang dan mematahkan lehernya!", lanjut Kim _Appa_.

"Eh? Maksudnya— Joongie kan— Apa ini artinya— ", bahkan Jaejoong tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimat saking bingungnya.

"_Ne_. Tetaplah di Korea. Tetaplah disini dan sekolah dengan semangat bersama teman-temanmu. Dan teruslah belajar bersama bocah Jung itu. _Appa_ menunggu nilai 90 darimu!", jelas Kim _Appa_.

"_APPA_!", teriak Jaejoong sambil memeluk _appa-_nya.  
"_Gomawo, Appa. Jeongmal gomawoooo~_", lanjutnya.

"Ahahaha… Baiklah baiklah. _Appa_ harus pergi sekarang, _ne_?", balas Kim _Appa_ sambil melepaskan pelukkan putri kesayangannya.  
"Pulanglah, mungkin bocah Jung itu sedang menunggumu dirumah.", lanjutnya sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku.

"Ehh? Yunho-_oppa_?", tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Yaa… Cepatlah sebelum dia menyangka kau jadi pergi bersamaku…"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar lalu berlari menuju Tuan Shin dan mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi sang _appa_ dan mengucapkan '_Saranghaeyo_. _Appa_ yang terbaik!'.

Dan Kim _Appa_ memasuki pesawatnya, ia mencari kursi sesuai nomor di tiketnya. Di bantu pramugari, ia temukan kursi itu lalu duduk disana. Di sampingnya seorang pria seumurannya sedang sibuk membaca berita melalui _tablet-_PC.

"Sulit dipercaya kau merestui mereka juga akhirnya, ku kira kau tidak ingin jadi besanku…", kata pria-_tablet-_PC itu pada Kim _Appa_.

"Aishh… Mereka belum tentu menikah! Dan kalaupun mereka menikah nantinya, aku akan merasa sangat kasihan pada _Nae-Princess_ karena mendapat ayah mertua yang hobinya keliling dunia sepertimu! Dia pasti kurang perhatian nanti.", balas Kim _Appa_.

_Ne_… Pria-_tablet-_PC itu adalah Jung Jihoon. _Appa_ Yunho dan Yonghwa yang juga teman akrab Kim _Appa_ semasa SMA. Hyunjoong pernah melihat photo Jung _Appa _di buku tahunan SMA Kim _Appa_ . Yaa… memang benar, dunia itu sempit, pemirsa.

.

.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

.

.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari bandara, Jaejoong berlari ke ruang tengah, ruang dimana seminggu ini ia dan kekasihnya belajar bersama untuk ujiannya. Ia tidak sabar menemui Yunho yang ia ketahui pasti ada di ruangan itu karena Jun _Ahjumma_ yang memberitahunya saat dia baru turun dari mobil.

Dan…

Bingo!

Yunho memang menunggunya disana. Ia bangkit dari sofa ruangan itu, berjalan sedikit ke pinggir, menatap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak akan memeluk pangeranmu ini?", kata Yunho.

"_OPPAAA_!", teriak Jaejoong yang langsung melempar dirinya ke pelukan Yunho.

WOOPS  
BUGHH

Karena reaksi spontan Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat Jaejoong sudah ada di pelukannya sehingga mereka terjatuh ke atas sofa. Jaejoong di atas Yunho. *aihh _umma_ ^w^*

"_Oppa_ tahu soal ini juga, kan? Kalian bersekongkol sengaja mengerjaiku, kan? Kau sudah tahu kan kalau _appa_ memang tidak jadi membawaku ke Hongkong bersamanya, kan? Begitu kan?!", tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.

"Hey… Tenanglah BooJae… Aku juga tidak tahu, aku bahkan baru di telepon pagi ini oleh _appa_-mu untuk datang. Aku benar tidak tahu apa-apa, sungguh!", sanggah Yunho.

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Buktikan!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Buktikan kalau _Oppa_ tidak berbohong!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?!"

"Mana ku tahu, _Oppa_ yang cari tahu!"

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu, menatap satu sama lain.

"Tutup matamu!", perintah Yunho.

"_Ne_?!"

"Lakukan saja!"

Dan Jaejoong menutup matanya.

Yunho ingin sekali tertawa melihat kepolosan BooJae-nya. Ia hanya asal bicara tadi. Tapi melihat kesempatan emas seperti ini, tidak mungkin ia sia-siakan.

Yunho mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Ditariknya dagu Jaejoong supaya lebih dekat. Merasakan itu, Jaejoong refleks membuka matanya. Tapi, terlambat, mereka sudah terlalu dekat. Dan, kalian tahu…

CHUU~

Yunho mencium Jaejoong lembut. Ciuman penuh cinta. Dan kali ini Jaejoong membalasnya dengan senang hati.

"Senang melihatmu tetap disini, BooJae…", kata Yunho setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, masih di atas sofa.

"Senang tetap memilikimu sebagai tutorku dan…", Jaejoong menjeda kalimatnya, "…kekasihku, _Oppa_."

.

.

.

-**Fakta HTB #6 : Nilai rata-rata Kim Jaejoong adalah 78.9**—

.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===  
**The Last Words**

Yunho : Apa ini sudah berakhir?

Jaejoong : Sepertinya begitu… Apa kau senang dengan akhir ceritanya?

Yunho : Selama aku berakhir bersamamu, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain itu, BooJae…

Jaejoong : Menurutku juga begitu… (^_^)

.

Junsu : Woah… Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini, ku kira Jaejoongie akan benar-benar pergi ke Hongkong…

Yoochun : Aku juga… Tapi, untunglah, Yunjae akhirnya tetap bersama seperti ini.

Junsu : Ne, kau benar, Yoochunie. Eumm… Kau sudah ambil gambarnya?

Yoochun : Tentu saja! Ini akan jadi hadiah untuk para Yunjae-shipper. Akan ku unggah malam ini…

.

Changmin : Kenapa aku seperti monster makanan di cerita ini?!

Kibum : Karena kau memang seperti itu!

Changmin : Tapi… Tapi… Kenapa aku tidak terlihat keren di cerita ini?!

Kibum : Karena kau memang seperti itu! *silang jari di balik punggung*

.

Siwon : Wah… Sepertinya aku terlupakan disini…

Heechul : Bukan kau saja, Wonie.

Siwon : Aku meragukan integritas author yang satu ini.

Heechul : Aku berpikiran sama denganmu.

.

Yonghwa : Hm… Kenapa aku terlihat seperti bocah 10 tahun disini?

…

Yonghwa : Dan sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang gila yang bicara sendiri… -_-a

…

.

Author :  
Gimana? Mengecewakan ya? Mianhae yo… Jeongmal mianhae yo!  
Kalo ada yang berkenan review bab ini, author udah siapin lapak buat jawab review-an pemirsa di wp-nya author.  
Setelah ini author masih punya 3 HTB SPECIAL STORY. '_Drama Musikal Sekolah_', _'Liburan,Yunho, dan Yunho?!'_, dan _'Beasiswa Keluar Negeri?!'_. Ketiganya masih berbentuk kerangka cerita. Tapi… akan segera author publish asap, ne.  
Author berencana bikin HTB 2. Ne… Kan setiap happy ending itu mesti dibarengi dengan wedding party, iya toh?  
Kalo disini, Yunppa mulu yang dikasih ujian, di HTB 2 giliran Jaemma yang membuktikan kesetiannya pada Yunppa Mueheheheee…  
Tapi sebelum itu!  
Author akan mempublish projek ff ketiga. Pairingnya masih YunJae. Teaser yang isinya piku sama summary bisa di lihat dimari : **ikkimassuu. wordpress 2012/ 08/ 22/ teaser-ff-thats-not-me/**  
Dan! Genre-nya angst/drama. Dan! Karena ini angst… itu artinya… NO HAPPY END… nyahahaha *kaboor*

.

Special thanks for you Silent Readers.  
Even you're not leave your tracks here, I know you keep reading my ff. That's more than enough for me. But! If you change your mind and decide to leave some words even it just say hi to me, I would glad to reply then.

.  
See you later guys  
HAPPY YUNJAE!

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

"Ini sulit dipercaya… INI BAHKAN TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA!", Yunho berteriak sambil membanting dua buku yang baru saja ia lihat isinya.

"…"

"…"

"Apa ingatan kalian menguap saat liburan kemarin, EOH?! Begitu?!", kata Yunho lagi. Dua orang dihadapannya tertunduk sambil meremas pensil dan penghapus yang dipegang masing-masing.

"Kau! Kenapa tidak menjawabku?!", tanya Yunho pada orang yang sudah menjadi 'murid' sekaligus kekasihnya selama lebih dari satu semester ini.

"J-Joongie… Joongie lupa… Joongie benar-benar lupa. Kau tahu itu dengan baik, _Oppa_!", kata Jaejoong dengan wajah memelas.

"Hhh… Kau benar-benar…", Yunho tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Dan KAU!", katanya sambil menunjuk orang disamping Jaejoong.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa menutupi kebodohanmu selama ini tanpa ada yang curiga, Yonghwa?!"

"Eum… Itu sebenarnya… Eum… Aku…", Yonghwa ketakutan.

"Bicara yang jelas! Atau kuberitahu _Halabeoji_ untuk membongkar ruang-berisik—"

"_ANDWAE_ , _HYUNG_! Aku mohon, apa saja asal jangan yang itu. Baiklah, baiklah, aku mencontek pada temanku saat ! Hanya saat ujian matematika, _hyung_… Aku jenius sama sepertimu, tapi tidak untuk pelajaran yang satu itu. Ku mohon, _hyung_, jangan biarkan _Halabeoji_ membongkar ruang-berisikku…", jawab Yonghwa memohon.

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ah… Kau hanya akan membuat mereka stress jika mengajari dengan cara keras seperti ini", kata Jung _Umma _ yang datang sambil membawa camilan untuk kedua anak dan calon menantunya.

"_Umma_, apa yang _umma_ idamkan saat mengandung Yunho-_hyung_ dulu? Kenapa dia galak sekali?", tanya Yonghwa. Ne… Sejak insiden cium-Jaejoong-dipukul-Yunho, Yonghwa jadi dekat dengan Yunho bahkan dengan Jung _Umma_… Lama kelamaan Yonghwa seperti mendapat sosok _umma_ yang tidak pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Jangan membelanya _Umma_… Dia akan semakin manja!", kata Yunho.

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel rumah Yunho. Siapa tamu yang datang?

Jung _Umma_ pergi membukakan pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Appa_?!", kata Jung _Umma_ agak kaget.

"Hye Gyo? Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sehat?", tanya si _appa_, Jung _Halabeoji_.

"Tentu, _Appa_. Kenapa datang tidak memberitahuku dulu? Aku jadi tidak menyiapkan kimchi kesukaanmu.", Jung _Umma_ mempersilahkan _Halabeoji_ duduk di sofa bersama Yunho. Sementara Jaejoong dan Yonghwa duduk dibawah diatas karpet.

"Woa… Kalian sedang belajar? Apa aku mengganggu kalian?", tanya _Halabeoji_ pada JaeYong.

"Tidak, _Halabeoji_…"/"Tentu tidak, _Halabeoji_…", jawab JaeYong serempak.

Dan mereka meneruskan kegiatan belajar hari itu, disaksikan _Halabeoji_ dan Jung _Umma_.

Bisa kalian tebak, semakin waktu berjalan, Yunho semakin uring-uringan menghadapi duo-kurang-pintar dihadapannya. Karena sudah lelah, ia memutuskan mengakhiri pembelajaran sore itu. Ia membereskan bukunya lalu pergi mandi. Mendinginkan kepalanya.

'Astaga… Aku bisa mati muda kalau begini…', batin Yunho selama di kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho merasa pikirannya sedikit tenang. Ia hendak ke dapur untuk mengambil air minum ketika ia mendengar cekikikan dan tawa dari ruang tamu…

Disana, _Halabeoji_, Jung _Umma_, Yonghwa dan Jaejoong terlihat sedang melihat-lihat album photo sambil tertawa-tawa. Karena penasaran, Yunho mendekat lalu bertanya,

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

Mendengar Yunho, Jung _Umma_ dan Jaejoong yang duduk ditengah cepat-cepat menutup album photo tersebut dan berhenti tertawa, begitu pun Yonghwa.

"Ahahaha… Ahahahaha…", kecuali _Halabeoji_. Ia masih tertawa sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Halabeoji_?", tanya Yunho sekali lagi. Ia hendak meminum air yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Ahaha… Itu… Kau lucu sekali Yunho-ah… Photo-mu dengan baju wanita… Ahahaha…", lanjut _Halabeoji_.

BRUSSTTFFFF….

Yunho menyemburkan air yang sedang diminumnya.

"MWO?!", teriak Yunho.

.

.

===**HARD TO BELIEVE**===

-Tamat-


End file.
